


Strawberry Picking

by CallingCinderella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Angst, Anxiety, Awkward love notes, Biting, Children, Comfort Sex, Cute Nicknames!!!, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Fantasizing, Farmer Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hair-pulling, Kid Fic, Loud Sex, M/M, Oikawa has a child, Oikawa is super loud in bed, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Power Play, Reuniting, Riding, Slick slupring, Strength Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, i lied its heavy for 2 chaps lol oops, its not as heavy as it seems that's just for 1 single chap I promise, lmfaooo, post natal depression, rated m for later chaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingCinderella/pseuds/CallingCinderella
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had all but disappeared from the world after nationals. Ushijima Wakatoshi didn't think too much about it until there was a little girl clinging against his leg, face covered in mushed up strawberries and a smile that showed not even an ounce of guilt.And when the child's parent called out for her, Ushijima looked up and saw heaven once again.UshiOi Omegaverse AU
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 278





	1. Strawberry Fields

“Chibi-chan, don’t go too far!”

A toddler looked up, face and hands covered in mushed up strawberries. She had a head of straight, dark chocolate brown hair, sticking out in curls only near her olive-brown eyes. She pushed the hair near her eyes away, giving what can only be described as the most awkward smile in the universe. “Stawbwy!”

“Chibi-chan. You can’t eat them yet. We have to go with the basket to pay, then we need to go home. Eat them only at home, okay? If you eat them, mama can’t pay for them.”

“ ‘ome? No no!” She definitely did not want to go home! She threw the basket onto the floor, rushing off on her little, podgy legs.

“Chibi-chan! Chibi-chan, get back here!”

There was alot of noise outside. A rowdy child? That wasn’t unusual, but it sounded….different. Ushijima Wakatoshi set down his oven mitts, beginning to untie the apron around his waist as he stepped outside of his farm kitchen. He then paused, looking down slowly, heart stopping as he registered the situation.

There was a toddler, clinging to his leg. This toddler was very messy, with strawberries all over their face and hands. And that was now on his pants. He maintained his poker face, looking down at the child. She looked...familiar. The hair near my eyes fell in just the right places - he could almost imagine her with a wild smile, just like a phantom from the past had. “Can I help you-”

“Oikawa chibi-chan! Listen to me!”

Ushijima sucked in a breath, immediately looking at the source of the voice that sounded so familiar. He felt his heart stop, the colour draining from his face. “Oikawa...Tooru?”

Oikawa slowed his jog into a few, shaking steps at hearing his name said in such a familiar tone, gaze lifting from the toddler to Ushijima. “U-”

“Maho!,” the child called out, commanding Ushijima’s attention. She was frowning, trying to step onto his shoe. She kept a tight hold on Ushijima’s leg, “no ‘ome, no ‘ome. Play play play!”

Ushijima looked back down at the child, scanning over her features again. The hair colour, the position of the top half of her hair - it was very, very Oikawa Tooru. He had had a family in the time away? Who with? He hadn’t heard of Oikawa settling down - in fact, none of them had heard  _ anything _ about Oikawa after highschool. 

“Chibi-chan, let go of him.” Oikawa flashed Ushijima an awkward smile, stooping down to reach for the toddler. He then hissed, realising too late that he had bent down onto his right knee. He wobbled, hand reaching down to steady himself.

Ushijima quickly grabbed Oikawa by his shoulders, steadying him. He let out a breath of relief, safe in the knowledge that Oikawa wasn’t going to fall and hurt himself. “It’s okay, leave her be, so you just get up slowly, okay?”

“Don’t be so concerned. It’s weird.” Oikawa pushed away Ushijima’s hands, standing up. He flexed his right leg, giving a small sigh. “Maho. Let go of the man’s leg.”

Maho? There were a million and one kanji that could be used to create the name. There were no clues for him to grasp at. Ushijima looked back at the toddler, bending down slowly. He stared at her, “Maho? That’s a nice name. Did your dad give it to you?”

Maho stared at Ushijima. She then sniffled. Once, twice before she burst into tears, wailing loudly. He let go of Ushijima’s leg, running to Oikawa to hug his instead. Tears continued to stream down her face, hiccuping loudly.

Oikawa bit down on the inside of his cheek, desperately trying to stop himself from laughing. He held onto Maho’s arms and pulled her up and into his arms, wiping at her tears. “Ushi-  _ haha _ \- Ush- _ pfftt _ \- waka-  _ hahahaha _ !” He couldn’t keep it in, laughing so much he began to cry himself, bouncing his hip to soothe the toddler. “Was that a smile!? Did you try to smile!? You scared her with your creepy smile, hahahahaha!” 

Maho stopped crying, confused as she watched Oikawa. Was she meant to laugh or cry? Was it a funny or crying time? She stared at Oikawa’s face, scowling. She patted Oikawa’s shoulder, sucking on her thumb, all interest in the adults gone.

“I didn’t try to give a creepy smile. I gave a normal smile, Oikawa.”

“Yea, and I didn’t just meet you at this farm.” Oikawa snorted. He stuck out his hip to settle the toddler on it, getting himself comfortable for the inevitable long chat. “So, what’re you doing here? Do you work here? I never took you for a farm hand.”

“This is my farm.” Ushijima pointed to the fallen basket of strawberries, “Those are the strawberries I grew. That Maho ate.”

“Oh. Oh right, shoot. Um...just...charge me double for what's in the basket. I couldn’t get her to not eat some. She’s loud and in charge, if you haven’t noticed.” Oikawa gave a soft smile, tapping Maho’s nose, “isn’t that right chibi-chan? You never listen to me do you?~”

Maho scrunched up her nose, blinking at the tap, mind processing the action first. She then hugged Oikawa’s hand close, nuzzling into it. “ Maho. Good. Yay.”

“Yay.” Oikawa chuckled, stroking her cheek lovingly with his knuckle. “So, Ushiwaka, how did you end up with a farm?”

“...Come inside and sit if you want to have a conversation. Your knee is still a problem, so you shouldn’t stand around talking.” Ushijima turned around, opening the door to his farm shop. “Come in. You don’t mind sitting in the shop, do you? My home is attached, so you can head in if you wish, but I don’t close for another three hours.”

“The shop is fine.” Oikawa stepped inside, looking around in natural curiosity. Ushijima had not only become a farmer, but it seemed he was a rustic chef. There were loaves of fresh bread, rows of jams, syrups and honeys. He walked over to the counter, peering inside the tall pots, “soup? Wow Ushiwaka, you’ve got a lot going on here. Your veg, baking, cooking, bee...stuff. Oh, milk candies. Throw some of them into my total, too.” He opened up one, popping it into his mouth. 

Maho was quick to complain, “uh uh! Maho too!” She pouted at Oikawa, eyes wide and pleading. “Yummy, maho. Good maho. Mm mm!”

“Maho wants it too?” Oikawa grinned, kissing her nose, “sorry chibi, you can’t have this one. But mama can get you an ever better one-”

“Mama?,” Ushijima blurted out, bewildered. He stepped closer, “Oikawa...you’re a man.”

“Yes, Yes I am.” Oikawa raised a brow, “I think you knew that already, Ushiwaka. How many times did you see the evidence that I was a man?” He smiled as if nothing had happened, pointing to the soup pot, “can I have one small portion for Maho? She can eat whilst we’re talking. She only has a couple of teeth, so get her the soup with no big bits in it, please.”

Ushijima gave a nod, pouring out a ladle of fresh soup into a bowl. He placed it on the counter, motioning for Oikawa to sit on the chair. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any baby seats.”

“It’s fine, Maho is used to sitting in my lap for meals. She likes to play too much, so if I put her in a baby seat she throws her food instead of eating it.” Oikawa sat down, settling the toddler in his lap. He blew gently on a spoonful of soup before feeding Maho. “is it yummy?”

“Mmm!” Maho clapped her hands, opening her mouth for another spoonful. She bit down on the spoon, giggling behind it.

“Maho. It’s eating time, not play time. Come on, chibi, let go of the spoon.”

“Uh uh!” Maho shook her head. Her eyes were alight with mischief, starting to reach out for the bowl.

Suspecting impending disaster, Ushijima gently lifted the bowl out of reach, looking down at Maho.

Maho stilled, unsure. She let go of the spoon, turning her face away from Ushijima with a pout. “Mama. Spoon.”

“Then, Maho needs to eat nicely, okay?” Oikawa refilled the spoon, blowing the soup to cool it before spooning it into Maho’s mouth. He slowly pulled the spoon away, glad she was done with her antics. “Good girl Maho. Mama is proud of you.”

“You’re an omega,” Ushijima finally spoke up. “Maho...she looks like you, Oikawa.”

“Do you think so?” Oikawa spooned another mouthful into Maho’s mouth, “I think she looks a lot like someone else. It’s very clear, when I look at Maho, that it takes two to make a child. Half of her is definitely from me, but only half.” He wiped soup away from the corner of Maho’s mouth, licking it away before giving her another spoonful. 

“...Your partner?” Ushijima leaned in closer, trying to look at Oikawa’s face more closely. This wasn’t what he expected at all. Oikawa was an omega? They all thought he was an Alpha. Oikawa played like an Alpha. Oikawa didn’t even  _ feel _ like an omega. 

“Oh come on, Ushiwaka. You know me.” Oikawa waved his hand dismissively, “There’s no partner. It’s just me and Maho.” He rolled his eyes, “Hey, don’t look at me like that. You slept with me once too, didn’t you? You can’t look at me like that when you did the same thing as me. There’s nothing wrong with sleeping around. We all did it. Stress was always high.”

“But you’re an omega.” Ushijima then paused, “Or...you bloomed late?”

“I was always an omega.” Oikawa had a spoonful of soup himself, curious about the taste. He gave a tired smile, “Hey, you’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Ushijima took the soup bowl to refill it without being asked, setting the bowl down shakily - the bowl clanked down, some soup spilling out of the sides.

“Acting like you did a great sin. This is why I didn’t tell anyone. When it comes to omegas, all you Alphas get so antsy. You are either so overprotective or extremely distant and cold. I didn’t ask for you to treat me any different, Ushi-chan. We just met again after almost three years, can’t you be a bit more happy?” Oikawa gave a small laugh, “maybe you should be the one to sit down.”

Ushijima moved his chair from the end of the counter to the middle, sitting across from Oikawa. “How did you hide it? I'm sorry, it doesn’t make sense to me. You...I didn’t even feel that you were an omega.”

“Are you calling me a poor lay?”

“......Oikawa.”

“You still can’t take jokes, huh?” Oikawa laughed, “I thought that was pretty good.” 

He whispered to Maho, giving her a wink before setting her down on the counter to sit. “Half of my team knew I was an omega, that was it. Naturally, you can’t hide your presenting results from the school. I presented quite early, anyway. The coach at Seijoh resonated with how badly I wanted to play volleyball and agreed to pull some strings. Only the head teacher, him, a select few teachers, and the school nurse knew. I didn’t want the fact that I was an omega to stop me from enjoying volleyball. I didn’t want people to go easy on me, or to tell me I couldn’t do this or that just because of my nature. I decide what I can do, me alone.”

Maho was trying her best to get a spoonful of soup, drooling in her concentration. In the end all she managed was a spoon with just the bottom lightly covered in the soup. She crawled closer to Ushijima, holding out the spoon for him. “Usssssssssh, Yummy.”

Ushijima carefully held Maho’s hand, gently guiding the spoon into his mouth. “Yummy,” he replied, voice as monotone as ever. At Maho’s blank stare, he awkwardly gave a thumbs up. 

“.....Yahoo?”

Ushijima nodded his head slowly at the child. “Ya...ya-hoo.”

Oikawa snorted, whacking Ushijima’s shoulder. “That’s not how you say it! You’re just as emotionless as ever!” Never in his wildest dreams had he envisioned  _ the _ Ushiwaka saying his catchphrase. He grinned, ruffling Maho’s hair, “Good job chibi. I love you~”

Maho gave a bright smile, the exact same that her mother wore. She clapped her hands in excitement, “woo you!”

“I’ll always love you, Maho~”

“ aw ways! Woo you!” Maho tried again to get a spoon of soup, holding it out for Oikawa. “Mama!”

“For me? Thank you Maho.” Oikawa slurped the soup, giving his daughter a thumbs up, “wow! Very yummy! Mama likes it very much. Does Maho like it very much too?”

“Mmmhm!” Maho dug the spoon back into the bowl, painting her mouth with the soup in an attempt to feed herself. 

Ushijima felt something tug in his chest. 

Oikawa was an omega. 

Oikawa had a baby and was raising her all on his own. 

Oikawa was- 

“Who in your team knew?” He reached out, taking the spoon from Maho and using it to scoop up the soup from around her mouth. He gave her a spoonful, then another “Here you go, Maho. I am happy you like my soup.”

“Iwa-chan. Makki and Mattsun. The others didn’t know. They still don’t.” Oikawa ruffled Maho’s hair, “look at you. You’re so spoiled, even the great Ushiwaka has been reduced to being your soup bearer.”

Maho turned to give Oikawa a big smile before accepting another spoonful from Ushijima. She held onto his wrist, scrunching her mouth to make aeroplane noises as the spoon approached her mouth.

“So, only those who were in your year. How did you hide it? The scent and...when you were sleeping around?” Ushijima got up, heading to the shop fridge to get a water bottle. He opened the sports cap of the bottle, settling it down on the table. “Maho, do you want water?”

Maho crawled over to Ushijima, intending to crawl right off of the counter. She giggled as Ushijima picked her up, “yahooo!”

“Maho, come sit with mama.” Oikawa stood up, rounding the counter.

“Noooo!” Maho wrapped her arms around Ushijima’s neck, “Play! Maho play, Ussshhhhhh!”

“I’ll keep her in my lap, if that’s okay with you. I’ll keep her busy. You relax.” Ushijima set Maho down, holding his hands out and letting Maho twist and prod his fingers. 

“It’s….okay.” If he really had an issue with Ushijima holding his child, he would’ve never sat down in his home in the first place. He trusted Ushijima enough. He knew him enough to know he wasn’t a terrible person. “She must think you’re Mattsun. You two are similar, your first impressions. The personality, not the looks.”

“Do you see him often?” Ushijima didn’t know how he felt about it - other than it didn’t feel good. “You kept in contact with him?” He looked down, wiggling his thumb as Maho squeezed it. He then wiggled his index finger, waiting for her to realise and to squeeze that one instead. 

“Makki and Mattsun. They’re together and  _ together _ .” Oikawa tried not to laugh, “Why are you questioning me like you’re sooo unhappy that I talk to Mattsun? Do you not like him?” He didn’t stop to think why he, himself, clarified about Mattsun.

“I don’t know him. I only know you.”

“Ushiwaka, he was on my team. He was-”

“I only knew Oikawa Tooru from Seijoh. The rest didn’t matter.” Ushijima looked at Oikawa with a calm expression, “You were the only star. There was nowhere else to look but at you.”

“.........” Oikawa looked back at Ushijima, something stirring within him. 

Ushijima stared right back, gaze softening. 

Oikawa dropped his gaze for a split second before looking back at Ushijima, holding his breath. He bit down on his bottom lip before giving in, opening his mouth to speak.

“Bwaaaaaaaaa!” 

Maho had stood up on Ushijima’s thighs, trying to reach the water bottle. “Ussssshhhh!”

“Water?” Ushijima picked up the bottle, carefully holding it to Maho’s lips. He tipped the bottle, watching carefully. “Am I doing this right? I’ve never given a baby water in a bottle before.”

“I can tell. But for using a sports cap bottle over a normal water bottle, you’re doing fine. Picking the sports cap was a smart choice.” Oikawa grinned, “as I was saying, I see Makki and Mattsun often. Iwa-chan...not so much. He isn’t close to here anymore. And he...doesn’t know.”

“You never told Iwaizumi that you had a child?” Ushijima didn’t think he could be more shocked, given all Oikawa had said today. But this? It was unprecedented. “You would always tell me he was your family, your best friend. You didn’t tell him?”

“You know what he’s like. If I told him, he would make me move in with him. He would police me. He would force me to find out who the father was, to make it with them, to give Maho that picturesque family. He’d try to protect me, just because I’m an omega that is close to him. I hated the thought of that.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “You really think I could be out here, letting my baby pick strawberries if Iwaizumi knew? He’d have eyes on me 24/7.”

Ushijima leaned back, thinking about highschool. Iwaizumi had always been very on edge. It made sense. If he knew Oikawa was an omega, he would no doubt monitor Oikawa constantly. Everytime he shouted at Oikawa or pulled him away was about him being an omega? It made sense, indeed. “Then, you trust those other two more?”

“They’re called Makki and Mattsun. And yes, I do. They understand me. Makki’s an omega too. In fact, I recruited him.” Oikawa gave a grin, “And, about why you couldn’t tell I was an omega when we slept together? I took very high suppressants. I always stretched myself out if I was bottoming so that I could say the slick was lube.”

“....And your scent?”

“You all smelt it. It’s not my fault you didn’t think it was like an omegas.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest, “That’s on you all. I didn’t even need to hide it.”

“Most omegas smell sweet and flowery. Or fresh.”

“Are you saying I smell like sweat?” Oikawa took the spoon to brandish it at Ushijima, “I have  _ great _ personal hygiene, you know?” 

“Yay!” Maho copied Oikawa, taking the spoon from the soup bowl and flicking it up - soup flying everywhere. 

Both Ushjima and Oikawa gasped, trying to stop the soup from flying about. Ushjima held Maho in one arm, his other hand cupped around the spoon to catch the dripping soup. Oikawa, on the other hand, had sprung up to use his body as a shield, letting the spray of soup use his shirt as its canvas. The two adults looked at each other before bursting into laughter. 

Maho looked between the two before laughing along, letting Ushijima hold the spoon in favour of clapping her hands in glee. “Mama! Ussshh! Yahoo~”

“Does this happen a lot?” Ushijima tried to stop his laughter, waving Oikawa over as he walked towards the back of the shop. He opened the door to the kitchen, opening the hot water tap to rinse off his soup covered hand that held the spoon. “You can try to get the soup off your shirt here. I’ll head up and get you a spare.” He held out Maho for Oikawa to hold, “Shall I put her...I don’t know where to put a baby down safely. The sink is concave, so she wouldn’t be able to get out. But I just wet it, so she would get wet and I don’t have a spare change of clothing for a toddler. I would suggest-”

“It’s fine, Ushi-chan. Thank you. I’ll take up your offer on the spare shirt.” Oikawa showed no signs of hesitation as he pulled off his stained shirt, tossing it aside so he could quickly hold Maho in his arms again. “I’ll keep poking my head out of the kitchen so I can keep an eye on your little shop. That’s fine, right?”

“It’s...fine.” Oikawa surely hadn’t been treated as if he was an omega. What omega casually removed his shirt in front of an Alpha? Sure, they know each other, but they had only just re-met after a handful of years. He turned around quickly to avoid seeing more of Oikawa’s bare skin - but the change in the air couldn’t be ignored. He looked back at Oikawa, “....You smell like zesty citrus , I’ve always liked it.” He headed through the kitchen and up the stairs, going into his personal quarters to retrieve a shirt for Oikawa.

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. So, he didn’t smell like an omega, but at least his scent was a pleasant one. He could live with that. He stroked through Maho’s hair, kissing her little nose with a smile, “Maho, do you want to go home yet? Or can Mama stay a little longer?” 

“No home!” Maho gave a big smile, resting her head on Oikawa’s shoulder. “No go home. Play, Ushhh, play. Mama, Maho, Ussh. Play.” 

Ushijima slowly opened the door to the kitchen, “Oikawa. I hope this fits you.”

Oikawa turned around, giving a smile. “Thanks, can you hold Maho?”

Ushijima nodded as he walked closer, stopping infront of Oikawa. He took the child into his arms, trying to mimic how Oikawa had held her - close to his chest, arm under her knees, a hand at the back of her head. He blinked as she looked up at him, “....y...yahoo.”

“Yahoo~” Maho giggled, turning her head to look back at her mother. “Play!”

“Yes, yes, we’ll play in a short while, Maho.” Oikawa pulled the shirt onto himself, smoothing it down. “If we want to talk about smells, this is  _ drenched _ . Do you wear this whilst working out? All I can smell is the copious amounts of perfumed deodorant. And, yes, even if you wash clothes, many high branded deodorants don’t wash out as well. Since you keep reapplying them, the scent lingers. Especially because you’re sweaty. Your soap will be working on the sweat and not the deodorant.”

“You talk like a real housewife,” Ushijima replied, lips curled upwards. How amusing. He couldn’t even imagine Oikawa doing laundry. “I wear it when I go to the gym. It’s tight fitting, so I thought it would be smaller on you than any of my normal clothing. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable because it's so big on you.”

“You smell like cardamon and musk and burning wood. And overpowering gross deodorant. Change your brand, got it?” Oikawa opened the door to the shop, heading out and sitting back at the counter. “Maho, there’s still some soup left. Do you want it?”

“Nope!” Maho was enjoying her time being carried by Ushijima, trying her best to keep her eyes open. “Maaa….maaaa”

“Yes chibi-chan?” Oikawa smiled, motioning for Ushijima to get closer. He stroked Maho’s cheek, “Are you sleepy? Don’t sleep here. Let mama take you home to sleep.”

“Noooo. Maho play. Plaaaayyyy.” Maho gave a big yawn, snuggling against Ushijima’s shoulder. 

“Nooooo, Maho sleep. At home. Come on baby, unhand the Ushiwaka.” Oikawa placed his hands around Maho, trying to take her from Ushijima.

Maho wailed, hugging her arms around Ushijima’s neck. “Nooooo! Mama!!!! Play!!!””

“It’s okay, Oikawa.” Ushijima looked at him with earnest eyes, “You’re right here, I won't be leaving either. I’ll see to it you get home safe, even if she does fall asleep.” He looked at Maho, “......yahoo, yes?”

“Yahoo!” Maho gave a dazzling smile, almost sticking her thumbs up in Ushijima’s eye. “Play, horsie!”

“I thought you wanted to fall asleep? Why are you suddenly energetic?” Oikawa ruffled Maho’s hair before pushing it back out of her face. “You know, Ushi-chan is mama’s…..” He trailed off, gazing up as Ushijima gazed down at him. He studied Ushijima’s expression.

And then leaned back, taking in the sight of the other holding his daughter. 

It was the strangest thing.

“My friend,” Oikawa finally finished, breaking his gaze with Ushijima. “Maho, Ushi-chan is my friend. So you have to be kind okay? Don’t demand, you have to ask.”

Maho pouted. She tilted her head, nuzzling against Ushijima’s cheek, “Play?”

“We can play. Don’t worry, Maho.” The corner of Ushijima’s mouth twitched - a small upturn to show his joy. Oikawa called them  _ friends _ . He held Maho up, placing her on his shoulders. “Hold tight.” He held onto her ankles, beginning to walk around the counter - and Oikawa. 

Maho giggled, holding onto Ushijima’s hair. “Up up!” She tried to reach the roof, one hand making grabbing motions. “Up up!”

“Hm...down.” Ushijima bent as he walked before suddenly rising, trying not to laugh at Maho’s surprised glee. He continued as he circled the counter, walking both crouched and normal to catch her off guard.

Maho soon grew tired of trying to reach only the roof and instead grabbed at something soft.

Oikawa groaned, instantly tumbling out of his chair to follow the two along, Maho’s hand in his hair. “Baby, that was very naughty of you. Let go of Mama’s hair. It hurts to have your hair pulled, doesn’t it? And- Oi, Ushiwaka, you should at least know to stop if she’s grabbed onto my hair! Or stay crouched!”

“Go go Ush!” 

“I apologise Oikawa, but this is Maho’s orders.” Ushijima did, however, go back to crouching, walking another oval past the counter. 

“It’s her- oh my god. Ushiwaka, stop!” Oikawa hurried his steps until he was right next to Ushijima, at eye level with Maho now that Ushijima was crouched. “Unhand my hair, little baby villain!,” he called out, voice three octaves deeper and chest puffed out.

“Hehehe!” Maho pulled the funniest face, using her free hand to make bunny ears behind her own head. “ ‘illain! Rawwwwrrrrrr!”

“Oh no, Mama is so scared! What shall mama do about the scary villain maho? Mama needs a hero!” Oikawa laughed softly, a hand resting on Maho’s back, just for safety. 

“Ushhhh!” Maho pat Ushijima’s head, “hero!”

“Hero?” Ushijima looked at Oikawa, “You call your own daughter a villain? Is that her nickname?”

“Huh? Are you stupid? We’re play-”

“Stupid!”

Ushijima and Oikawa both glanced at eachother, stilling by the edge of the counter. Finally, their continuous journey round and round and round the counter had come to an end.

“Maho. Sweetie no, that’s a bad word. Let’s not use that word,” Oikawa began, gently prying Maho’s hand from his hair. 

“Nooo! Play!” Maho held onto Oikawa’s hair again, sniffling. “Maho sorry, so mama play! Play!”

Ushijima caught Maho’s hands and swiftly held her up in the air, freeing poor Oikawa’s hair. “We can play.” He bent down, setting Maho down on the ground before he held her hand, walking her along the shop. “Maho, do you like sweets?”

“Ushiwaka!”

“Sweeties!” Maho hugged Ushijima’s leg again, beaming up at him. “Yes sweeties!”

“Do  _ not _ give her sweets.” Oikawa followed after them, still rubbing at his head. 

Ushijima picked Maho up as he stopped infront of the row of colourful fruits. “Pick whichever sweet you want, Maho. From your mother’s friend to you.”

Maho looked at Ushijima with a cheeky smile. “Noooo, this not sweeties.”

“I think they are sweets. They taste sweet.” Ushijima couldn’t help but smile back - Maho was so cute. And she definitely looked like Oikawa. It was very adorable, seeing a mini Oikawa being just as bright as him. 

“Nooooo. No sweeties.” Maho picked out a handful of cherries. “Mamaaaaaaa. Mmmmaaammmaaaa.”

“Yes Maho?” Oikawa could already guess. He held out his hands, laughing as Maho dropped all the cherries into his hands. “Wow, thank you Maho.”

Maho nodded, suddenly very quiet. She rested her head on Ushijima’s shoulder, looking at Oikawa. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Ushijima looked at Oikawa, concerned he had upset Maho. It was almost as if all the energy in her had disappeared. 

“Hm? Oh, Ushiwaka. You look like a lost puppy,” Oikawa whispered, trying not to laugh. He ruffled Ushijima’s hair, “You’re doing just fine. She’s finally accepting that she needs to sleep.” He held out his arms.

Ushijima stopped into Okiawa’s arms, face expressionless but brows raised to show his confusion.

Oikawa’s jaw dropped, face a mix of horror and disbelief. “.....I...meant you can hand over Maho to me, since she’s falling asleep.” No way in hell did Ushijima just go and step into his personal bubble as if he had invited the other in for a hug. 

“Oh.” Ushijima nodded, carefully handing Maho over to Oikawa. He finally took a step back. “...Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I should’ve explained...I think.” Oikawa gave a soft laugh, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he turned his head away. He stroked Maho’s back soothingly, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Maho gave a small yawn, nuzzling against Oikawa’s neck. She held onto his shirt, “mmaa…...ma”

“Yes chibi?” Oikawa kissed the top of Maho’s hair, “Sleep Maho, mama will be right here. Good girl, I’m so proud of you.”

Maho nodded her head slowly. She gave a final yawn before dozing off.

"....Oikawa. It's really late. Maho is asleep, too. Why don't you just stay over?" Ushijima knew it was a dangerous topic. He didn't want to come off as forcing Oikawa to stay in his home, the home of an Alpha. Unguarded. With his child no less. "I have a guest room and it has a lock too so-"

"I'm not afraid of you." Oikawa gave a soft sigh, "Don't treat me so differently, just because you know I'm an omega, now. Where's the boy who used to leave me in tears after every match? Did you leave him back on the court?" 

"....I left a lot on the court, Oikawa. I'm sorry, too." Ushijima began to lead Oikawa to his guest room. "Do you want to call someone to let them know you're here?" 

"Oh, yea, sure." Oikawa gave a tight smile, "why don't you call yourself and tell yourself to stop. Treating. Me. Like. A. Vulnerable. Child." He carefully put Maho down on the bed, tucking the blanket around her. "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm a single mother. I was pregnant by myself. I gave birth by myself. I raise my daughter by. My. Self. Do you really think I can't handle myself!?" 

Ushijima cringed, stepping further away from Oikawa. This wasn't what he wanted. It felt just like the old times - frustrating. 

No matter how he always yearned to talk to Oikawa, it always seemed to end with Oikawa upset and Ushijima defeated. Why could they never end on a good note? A whole conversation, from dusk till dawn, ruined by three minutes at the tail end. "I'm an Alpha." 

"And? Are you telling me you're going to jump on me and have your way with me!? Are you telling me you're a threat? Is that it? You're keeping me here to wrong me?" Oikawa stormed towards Ushijima, shoving him against the wall. "You've  _ always _ been like this. Stop assuming I'm weak, that you're strong. That you're something to be feared. You. Don't. Scare. Me. Who are you to me to even scare me!?" 

"Im sorry." Ushijima glanced over at Maho before looking at Oikawa. "Calm down. She's going to wa-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Oikawa stomped on his foot, delighting in the hiss Ushijima gave out. "I'm an omega, Ushiwaka. You're alone here with me. I have a child. You should be worried that I'm going to lure you in for security. For money. For your status."

Ushijima shook his head, suddenly glaring down at the other. "You wouldn't do that. You might have been away for so long, but I know you're not that type of person." 

"Exactly. I know you're not that type of person. Stop making distance between us. I know you." Oikawa covered Ushijima's eyes with his hand, "so you calm yourself. My point's been made, so let's not fight. Fix your expression." 

"......Oikawa. We have distance between us. We're barely friends." Ushijima didn't dare move, keeping all his senses trained on Oikawa's scent. He didn't detect a sharp spike, a souring or a heating up. Either Oikawa was holding back, or he was truly unbothered. 

"We're barely friends. But we were each other's number one enemy. You knew me the best. All of the ugly. And I know all your worst points too. Isn't that enough?" Oikawa sighed, running a hand through his hair in irritation. "Worry about yourself. I'm not a threat." 

"...I'm sorry." Something told him that he really was worrying about only himself. That having Oikawa in his house, alone, wasn't a good thing for  _ him _ . That maybe he did want to do something to Oikawa. That maybe he was a horrible, horrible man for thinking of Oikawa as something to be desired. Ushijima opened the wardrobe, pulling out a spare blanket. "You're not weak. You've never been weak. Even when you knew it was over, you still pushed yourself. That's why your knee is worse." He glanced down at Oikawa's injured knee. 

_ “You’ll never beat me.” _

_ Oikawa sprinted to the back of the court, hands burning with anger. He jumped back, managing to toss the ball, “Iwa-chan!” He fell back into the bleachers, groaning at the contact. He didn’t give himself any time to recover, pushing himself off the floor and scrambling to get back up. _

_ He felt the floor under him disappear and he fell forward, catching himself on his bad knee. He howled out in pain, tears flowing freely as a burning ache shot through his skin.  _

BANG.

_ Oikawa’s head snapped up, heart stopping in his chest. Ushijima had managed to spike it back? Ushijima had- _

_ “USHIWAKA YOU BASTARD!” Oikawa forced himself up, running for the ball. _

_ And the nhis knee buckled under the pain. He fell to the ground again, yelling out as his fingers brushed the ball and his right knee knocked into the floor. He watched the ball drop to the floor and bounce. _

_ Once. _

_ Twice. _

_ And then it rolled.  _

_ The final whistle was blown and Shiratorizawa erupted into cheers. Seijoh had lost - all because he hadn’t gotten the ball up. He grit his teeth, tears flowing freely from his face. He vaguely registered someone pulling him up but he pushed away the hands, glaring down at the floor, at the ball that he had missed.  _

_ And then the ball was gone. Kicked away and replaced by black shoes with a purple stripe. Oikawa grit his teeth, refusing to verbalise how much pain he was in as his eyes trailed up. He glared venom at Ushijima, chest heaving rapidly in his anger.  _

"Hmmmm? If you're so worried, give me your knee. You look like you're in good shape. Do you still play?" Oikawa took the blanket from Ushijima, setting it to one side of the bed. He turned to look back at the other, "your knees look like wrinkly old men's faces. You need some cream."

"I need  _ what _ ?" Ushijima couldn't believe it. He let out a surprised laugh, shaking his head. The duality of man was truly Oikawa Tooru. "You need to think before you speak. What did you even say?" 

"Huh. So you can be all smiley happy too. Even without ruining someone on the court." Oikawa grinned, stepping closer to Ushijima. He suddenly pulled at his cheeks, stretching to make Ushijima give a wide smile. "Your smile. Oh god. You look like you need the bathroom. Ushiwaka, you're too entertaining." 

Ushijima placed his hands over Oikawa's, removing them from his face. He squeezed the brunette's hands, looking into his eyes. "I am not entertainment. I-"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Oikawa rushed back to the bed, quickly cuddling his daughter close. He stroked through Maho's hair, kissing her puffy under eyes. "Chibi. Hello baby, it's me. Mama is here. What's wrong?" He smoothed a hand over her back, nuzzling her nose, "I love you, Maho. I'm right here." 

"Y-you weren't here!" Maho hiccuped, chubby hands pushing away Oikawa's face so she could rub her eyes. She sniffled pitifully, "mama wasn't here!" 

"I'm sorry. Did you get scared? I was near the door, talking to Ushi." Oikawa cradled her closer, playing with her hair. He began to braid the hair to keep most of it out of Maho's face. "I'm really tired Maho. Very. And I think I'll be very scared if my brave hero Maho doesn't sleep with me. Will you help mama, Maho?" 

Maho gave her eyes one last rub before nodding, letting Oikawa tuck her back into bed. She watched him, patting beside her until he was laid in the bed. She gave a smile, holding onto Oikawa's little finger. "Mama ok?" 

"Mama is feeling very good, because hero Maho is here," Oikawa whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you. Good night baby." 

Ushijima felt like an intruder. This wasn't the type of scene he would be witnessing. Oikawa as a soft, caring mother was a whole world of difference when compared to the intense, prideful boy of the court. It only served to widen the distance between them. This was not his place. He shouldn't stay. He turned off the light, opening the door to leave. 

"WAAAHH!" Maho had burst into a fresh set of tears. She kept looking behind herself before cowering in fear, trying her best to snuggle so close to Oikawa that she wouldn't be seen. 

"Maho," Oikawa began, wrapping his arms tight around her. "What's wrong, Chibi? Mama is right here, look, my hand is on yours." 

Maho only cried harder, kicking her little legs in frustration. 

"Is she hurt?," Ushijima asked, heavily concerned. Had he made a mistake? Was it the light? He turned it back on, looking at the two. He watched carefully, following Maho's fearful gaze to the left of the room. He stepped closer, ".....Oikawa. What's your home like? More specifically, your bedroom?" 

"My- Ushijima. Do you really think now is the time to ask me about my bedroom?" Oikawa glared, pulling the blanket tighter around Maho, afraid she might've been too cold. 

Ushijima watched Maho look back again before he stood by the bed, blocking her vision of the rest of the room. "....y...yahoo." 

Maho stopped mid cry, blinking owlishly at Ushijima. She turned to lay on her back, left hand stretched out for Ushijima. 

Ushijima slowly sat down on the bed, placing his hand over Maho's. "Oikawa. Does Maho sleep with a wall at your home?" 

"Does Maho- oh. She does." Oikawa nodded his hand, eyeing their joined hands. "Maho's bed is against the wall. She has a high rail on the right and then it's my bed. She sleeps without a night light just fine. She-"

"I think she's scared something is behind her. There's no wall next to her, like usual." Ushijima followed Oikawa's gaze, hesitant. Was he overstepping a line? Getting too close to Oikawa's child? "Because I'm sitting here, she can't see past me. So it's the same as having a wall-"

"Because you're so big," Oikawa snorted. He waved his hand nonchalantly, "Then I guess that means you're laying down there until Maho is asleep, wonder boy. You're already her slave anyway." 

Ushijima nodded without a complaint, awkwardly laying down, keeping the furthest distance. "Is it….safe to sleep in the same bed as a child?"

"If you move about in your sleep, no. But this is a double bed, and I dont move, and we both aren't going to fall asleep anyway, right?" 

"You aren't going to sleep? You should." Ushijima frowned, "you're a busy mother. You should rest up." 

"You're a busy farmer. You won't sleep?" 

"....I won't until you do." 

"Why? Gonna stare at my beautiful face for free? I charge per minute. Maximum rate. This whole estate will be mine," Oikawa teased, trying to stifle a yawn behind a grin. 

"Yes," Ushijima answered simply. "I wonder how your face is when you're asleep. When you stop being Oikawa and start being Tooru. I don't think I ever saw you without a mask."

"Oh, mystery stories past midnight. I like your style, Ushiwaka." Oikawa, however, didn't feel as light hearted as his words. Why was it always Ushijima who looked past his facade? "Don't watch me sleep. Pervert." 

Ushijima nodded. A comfortable silence fell between them, sharing glances every now on them after they both decided to check on Maho at the same time. Eventually, Ushijima spoke up, "Is it hard?

".......Yea," Oikawa whispered. He looked up at the ceiling. "Life is hard. It's always been hard for me, just in different ways. Before, it was pressure and expectation. It was myself being destructive. Now? I'm a single mother and the world doesn't cater to us in the slightest." 

Ushijima didn't turn away. Not even for a second. He nodded along even though Oikawa wasn't looking at him. "Do you manage to get everything you need?" 

"I do. I only need my Maho. I keep her safe. Happy. Clean and well fed. That's all I need in my life." Oikawa took a deep breath, free hand moving to rest over his heart. ".....Why would you give up volleyball? The fact you could choose is a privilege. It irritates me." 

"There was no one on the court that pushed me to play." Ushijima gave a sigh himself. "The joy left. The feeling of accomplishment left. You left." 

"......I'm sure there were other players. Who could beat you." Oikawa finally turned back to look at Ushijima. "We could never beat you." 

"Your team could never beat mine. Oikawa Tooru on his own, against Ushijima Wakatoshi on his own, would be very different. Balanced, in opposite ways." Ushijima gave a smile, eyes shining in joy at the small win of Oikawa looking at him. "Any team I played against...I couldn't help but think of how much better a match we would have if you were their setter. You bring out the best in everybody." 

"You bring out the worst in me," Oikawa replied, brow raised. "You and me on the court is a disaster. It was a disaster." 

"I liked it." Ushijima Wakatoshi had really, really liked it. 

“......Playing with me or bringing out the worst in me? Maybe you were right. Maybe I should be worried. Are you going to secretly murder me?,” he half teased.

“Both.” Ushijima reached out slowly, monitoring Oikawa’s expression. He cupped Oikawa’s cheek, “Whenever you’d get mad at me, I liked it. I felt like I was the only one you showed that side of yourself to.”

“No one could rile me up like you. You were everything I hated.” Oikawa closed his eyes, giving a soft sigh. “You’re still everything I hate. When I think about the past, I’m still bitter. That I couldn’t beat you. That I didn't. And now, that I never will get a chance to.”

“We could play a game, if you wanted,” Ushijima whispered, thumbing at Oikawa’s cheek. 

Oikawa took a deep breath before opening his eyes, moving Ushijima’s hand away. “I think we’re already playing enough games.” He looked away, “.....We’ve only just re-met. And I have a child.”

“I know.”

Oikawa shook his head. “Then. We should stop.”

“We aren’t doing anything,” Ushijima reassured. 

“We’re doing….something.”

Ushijima nodded, “Well. We are talking. And laying in the same bed. And watching over your child. But nothing more.”

“Just- god, Ushiwaka, stop talking.” Oikawa groaned, flicking Ushijima’s forehead. “You should try to sleep now. I’m fine, Maho’s asleep too. So it’s fine.”

“You need more sleep than I do. When Maho’s awake, you will have to be, too. So rest.” Ushijima held Oikawa’s hand, giving it a squeeze, “Okay?”

“......Okay.” Anything to end their conversation. Anything to stop the gaze that Ushijima was giving him. Anything to stop himself from returning the look - or, worse, asking for more. He was lonely, that was all. He didn’t have the time to make mistakes. Oikawa pulled his hand away, giving Ushijima one last look before closing his eyes tightly. 

Oikawa didn’t sleep - how could he, in such a situation? He hardly hid the fact he wasn’t asleep. But Ushijima didn’t question him once, or try to initiate more conversation. The two stared up at the ceiling, marching their breathing until the sun rose and a certain baby was beginning to stir. 

Maho rolled over until she was squeezed against Oikawa. She giggled, climbing onto his stomach to sit. She waved at him, “mama! Hello!”

Oikawa gave a loud yawn, trying his best to keep his eyes open.  _ Now _ he was exhausted. “Good morning chibi-chan.”

Maho looked to her left, waving her hands excitedly. “Ushhh!”

“Hello Maho.” Ushijima gave her a thumbs up before quickly using the same hand to cover his mouth, stifling a yawn. He sat up, rolling his shoulders and neck. “Let me take you home, Oikawa. I can drive.”

“I would not trust you to drive. You look ready to pass the fu- pass out. From tiredness. I’ll go and take the bus back home.” Oikawa picked Maho up, kissing her cheeks. He smiled when she laughed, giving her extra kisses before standing up.

Ushijima stood up immediately after, “No, no, do not take the bus. I am able bodied. I have enough energy. I can even take a coffee.”

“.....I can take the bus.” Oikawa gave a small smile, “......your concern is nice. But I’ll be fine. Here.” He handed Ushijima his phone. “Put your number in. I’ll text you when I get home. That’s good enough, right?”

Ushijima took the pink phone, slowly typing in his number. “I would still prefer to drop you off myself. I can-”

“I know. But I don’t want you to. Please respect that.” Oikawa took his phone back, looking over the new contact in his phone. He slipped his shoes on before putting Maho’s coat and shoes on. “Thank you, for letting us stay over. And for the nice conversation. I…..if you could….”

Ushijima stepped closer, nodding his head in understanding. “I won’t tell anyone about you.” He tapped Maho’s nose, “Maho, look after your mama, okay? Be his hero.”

“Maho is big hero!” Maho giggled, tapping Ushijima’s nose in return. “Bye bye Ushhh!” 

“Bye bye Maho. Bye, Oikawa.”

“Goodbye, Ushiwaka.”


	2. Crushed Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa visits Ushijima again - because Maho wants to. And it's totally, only, definitely just, Maho. Not him. Maho.  
> But Ushijima is Ushijima. And Oikawa is Oikawa. And maybe Oikawa doesn't like that there's a jagged line between them that they keep tip toeing over.   
> "Do you like me, Wakatoshi?"
> 
> Oikawa brings Ushijima to his home, claiming he has a story to tell him. Before he can, Makki and Mattsun suddenly visit at exactly the wrong time.   
> warnings: talk of post-natal depression, anxiety, oikawa's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually only half of what was written. It was getting too long! So, here's this and also why it now says 10 chapters instead of 5 :D

When the sun was beginning to rise, that was when work was already half way done. Ushijima squatted down by the row of plants, carefully picking the strawberries. He smiled fondly, remembering just how silly Maho had looked with them all over her face - and how adorable Oikawa had looked trying to clean it off her. He couldn’t help letting out a laugh, shaking his head. He stood up, setting the basket by his front door before heading out again, tending to his animals.

It was already noon by the time he had finished feeding and grooming each one. Ushijima rolled his shoulders back until he heard a satisfying crack, stroking one of the animals that had kept close to him. “Go now,” he urged the animal, knowing it was best for the animal to be with its own group. He took himself back towards his home, unable to resist stopping by the strawberry field again. He stopped down, eyes knit together as he observed a patch of trodden strawberries. 

“Guess who!”

Ushijima could still see. The small fingers trying to cover his eyes were spread open. He closed his eyes, anyway, wanting to be a part of the game. “Is it…Oikawa?”

“Oikawa? Nooooo-...oh….um…” Maho turned to look at Oikawa, “Maho is Oikawa? Oikawa Maho. But mama is Oikawa.”

“Hmmm, then, maybe it’s a yes?”

“Yes?”

“No?”

“No.” Maho gave a big smile, “Yes! Oikawa!” She wiggled closer so she could turn her head towards Ushijima, seeing his face. “Tada! Oikawa Maho!”

“Hello.” Ushijima returned her smile, albeit not as big. He ruffled her hair, “Did you want some strawberries?”

“Mmhmm! Ushi makes yummy strawberries!” 

“I picked a fresh batch this morning. Shall we go eat inside?” Ushijima looked back at Oikawa, You came?"

Oikawa looked away. "Maho wanted to see you." 

Ushijima’s smile dropped. "Just Maho?"

"My stomach too." Oikawa stopped crouching himself, keeping Maho in his arms as he headed towards the farm house. “You know….nevermind.” 

“Did I do something?” Ushijima followed closely behind. “Should I...walk in front?”

“You walking in front wont change anything. It’s just me, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa looked back at him, “You’ve been working hard. You should shower.”

“Oh.” Ushijima sniffed himself, “is it bad?”

“It smells like Alpha. I’m just not used to it.” Oikawa looked back in front, stopping by the door. 

Ushijima opened up the front door, holding it open for Oikawa.

Maho wiggled out of his arms and ran inside right to the strawberry basket near the counter. She picked out a few strawberries, taking a bite in each before beaming happily. “Yummy!”

“Chibi-chan, you should ask first. Those are Ushi’s strawberries, aren’t they?” OIkawa sat down on one of the stools, fully expecting Ushijima to join him. He watched in confusion as the Alpha walked past. When he got to the kitchen door, Oikawa frowned. “Hey, where are you going?”

Ushijima turned around to look at him, equally as confused. “To shower.”

“Why are you showering when you have guests?” Oikawa raised a brow, arms crossing over his chest in irritation. Sure, he didn't expect a random person to adhere to his daughter’s (and totally on his daughter’s wants, but he thought Ushijima was at least kind enough to understand. 

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. You said I smell too much like Alpha. If I shower away the sweat from working, it won't be as strong.”

Oikawa blinked in surprise, before groaning. He covered his face with his hands. “What the hell?”

Maho’s head perked up at that, face covered in red puree. “What the hell?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, head snapping up. “No! No, sweetie, we do  _ not _ say that. Right, Ushiwaka?”

“Yes. We do not say ‘what the hell’. It is bad.” Ushijima slowly moved away, collecting a bowl of soup for Oikawa and heating it up. He set it down on the counter before moving away again, not wanting to interfere in the parenting moment. 

“Don’t repeat it!” 

“What the hell, mama?”

Oikawa groaned heavily, “Maho, no, we cannot use that word. If- Makki Mattsun will be very sad if they hear you say it. Good people don’t say it.”

“But mama said it. Maho thinks mama is very good!” Maho smiled, “what the he-”

“Maho.” Oikawa got off the stool to approach her, “Mama made a mistake. Mama did say a bad word. Mama won’t say it again, so Maho shouldn’t okay?”

“Hmmmm. Okay. Mama is ok. Sorry sorry then okay!” 

“Yes, that’s right. I did a bad thing and I’m sorry, Maho.” Oikawa smiled a little, kissing her nose. He then stood, marching towards Ushijima. “ _ You _ . Get here.”

Ushijima took a tentative step back, not sure exactly what was going to happen. Was he in trouble? 

Oikawa flung his own hoodie off, suddenly trying to pull it on Ushijima’s body. “Use your limbs! Come on!”

Ushijima reacted on autopilot, moving his hands to make it easier for Oikawa. He stared down at himself, feeling the fabric stretched to its limit over his chest. “....Oikawa?”

“If you go shower, you’ll take too long. I can’t spend all night here again, okay? Just wear that.” Oikawa grabbed Ushijima’s hand, dragging him back to the counter so they could sit together. “We only talked about me last time. What have you been doing all this time? Do you really feel fulfilled as a farmer?” He began to shovel the soup into his mouth, grateful for the food. Ushijima's cooking was definitely divine.

“I do.” Ushijima nodded, “It’s a simple life. Everything I grow sustains me. Volleyball was...Maybe i’ll go back into it. But even I have times where I want a change of scenery. It had become a place of regret.”

“Regret?” That piqued his interest. Oikawa leaned in closer, “What happened? I don’t remember you losing any matches.”

“You kept up with my matches?”

Oikawa paused. “I- yes. I did.” He rested his head in his palms, gazing up at Ushijima through his long lashes. “I was naive. I didn’t think I would have to give up volleyball. That I could simply give birth and jump right back in. That’s not how life works.”

“If I could go back into volleyball, what is stopping you? Just because you gave birth a few years ago?” Ushijima frowned, “You grow only as big as the box you put  _ yourself _ in. This is why I wanted you to go to Shiratorizawa. Seijoh couldn’t afford to let you grow.” 

“Why do you always bring that up? It’s in the past. I wanted to be in Seijoh. Okay? And it insults  _ me _ when you insult them!” Oikawa jabbed at Ushijima’s chest, “I could say so much about your team. It was so disjointed. You all played on your own, each in a pair with your setter of the day. You never all connected. It made me sick. Did you ever stop to think just how much more dominating your team would have been if you all learned that small skill? Of true teamwork? Because I did. I did. I knew if you all learnt that, I would never, ever have a chance. Everytime you played a team you found difficult, wasn’t it because of team plays!? I thought, surely, someone on your team was smart enough to understand it. But that never came. Looks like someone else was in a box, too. If you were in Seijoh, you would have grown more.”

“If I was in...Seijoh?” Ushijima was dumbfounded. Never once had he thought of himself moving to be with Oikawa. He had always felt his team was what was best for Oikawa. “...Seijoh...I would not fit in there.”

“You wouldn’t originally. But we’re a team. We would have made you feel at home. Like a family.  _ That _ was how I camptained my team. And the head of the family takes the responsibility. I didn’t need to grow as fast if it meant I could make them grow four times quicker.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “I couldn’t beat you alone.”

“...And you genuinely cared about them.” Ushijima had certainly cared about his team mates. They all still talked. He wished them the best. However, it truly seemed he could never reach the level of familial love that Oikawa had for his team mates at Seijoh. “...Perhaps you were too invested. They weren’t your real family. Not your responsibility.”

“Maybe it’s the omega in me. Maybe that’s just me. But, that’s how I wanted my team to be. And I built it.  _ I _ did that, Ushijima.” Oikawa looked down at his lap, “...So, stop saying such bad things about it. We can’t change the past. We won't ever know if things would have been better if I went to Shiratorizawa.”

“I know.”

“Thank y-”

“I know that if you came to Shiratorizawa, you wouldn’t have left all alone.” Ushijima slipped his hand into Oikawa’s. “ _ We _ would have given you the same level of care that you gave us. We wouldn’t have relied on you for that without providing you the same. You gave unconditional love to a team that was about sharing  _ you _ . We were a team of give and take. You would’ve gotten so much more for us. If you were there, I wouldn’t have let you go.”

“You wouldn’t have let me go? You would’ve had no right to keep a hold on me.” Oikawa snorted, shaking his hand free from Ushijima’s. “You were nothing more than an annoyance to me back then.”

“You were anything but an annoyance to me, Oikawa. Even now.” Ushijima gave a soft smile, leaning on the counter with his elbow, head in his palm. “I’m glad I was you again. I’m glad you came today.”

“Even if all we do is argue?” Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “Is this fun to you?”

“It is. Isn’t it to you? You came back.” Ushijima squeezed Oikawa's hand. "You don't have to look after me. To take responsibility. Isn't it a relief?" 

"What do you know about relief? You've always had everything," Oikawa scoffed. 

What was it about Ushijima that drove him this way? He never wanted to back down. Never wanted him to be right. He'd make an argument just to disagree with him. Why? Because he had to be right. 

No.

Because he didn't want the conversation to end. Deep down he knew the more he disagreed, the more Ushijima would try. Neither of them wanted to back down first. 

"....My parents divorced when i was young. My mother wanted me to be the perfect heir. A business boy. The only break from studies was volleyball with my father. He'd tell me about this amazing team mate he once had. I admired him. When my parents divorced, I was truly torn. I needed both sides of that life in the same home to do both." Ushijima paused, "and when I was old enough to realise what I admired the most wasn't this amazing spiker, but the bond my father and he had.." He cupped Oikawa's cheek, looking into his eyes, "you were already gone."

"Do you like me?," Oikawa blurted out. "I can't play this game. I have a daughter. She's my world." He finally pulled his hand away again, suddenly very aware. 

He was alone in Ushijima's house, finally treading the line without thinking of the consequences. What if Ushijima did? What if he rejected the Alpha? Would he take it well? Oikawa began to break into a cold sweat, mentally calculating how quickly he could grab Maho and run. Would Ushijima catch him before that? Or worse, would Ushijima get to Maho  _ first _ ? He licked his dry lips, chewing on his bottom lip nervously, leg bouncing away. 

"..." Ushijima looked away. "Let me take you home, Oikawa. You should go home." 

"I...thank you," Oikawa whispered. If anything, he was stunned. He hadn't thought for a second that Ushijima  _ didn _ ' _ t _ like him. That he would be the one rejected. He had already envisioned Ushijima telling him he liked him. Ushijima trying to kiss him. What would let him? He probably would. And then maybe Ushijima would be like all the others, who wanted to touch his body. And, like in the past, he’d let another person touch him. But what if he didn’t? Would Ushijima take back his confession? Would he turn on him? Abandon him when Oikawa had finally reached out? He swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping it would ease the sting in his chest because it didn’t matter what he was thinking. Those weren’t his options anymore. Ushijima wasn’t going to like him. "Maho, time to go home." 

"Noooo. Play play!" Maho rushed over to Ushijima, hugging his leg tightly. "Mama peas! Play!" 

"Maho! We're going!," Oikawa snapped. How could he? How could Ushijima reject him so openly then have his daughters attention? Didn't Ushijima know he couldn't keep random men in his daughter's life!? Didn’t Ushijima know-

Know that Maho was all he had? Through it all, his only light was Maho. His only reason was Maho. It was Maho. And to see her clinging to him, visibly attached, when Ushijima himself didn’t like him? Didn’t want to be with him? How could he ever live with it? How could he tell his daughter that, no, they couldn’t keep seeing Ushijima, because he didn’t like her mother and it was hurting him? Hurting him, when he didn’t even know if he liked Ushijima himself. 

Maho's lower lip wobbled, not used to being shouted at. She dropped to the floor, wailing loudly. When Oikawa stepped closer, she pushed at him, hiding behind Ushijima. "Bad! Mama bad!" 

"Yea, well, maybe I am bad! I'm just me! I'm trying my damn best! I- mmphf!" Oikawa bit down on Ushijima's hand as soon as it covered his mouth, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He dug his nails into Ushijima’s hands, trying to force him off. 

"Im sorry. Im sorry. You can do what you- _ ouch _ \- need to do later. Hit me. Report me. Whatever," and Ushijima kept his hand firmly on Oikawa's mouth. He knew Oikawa would never want to raise his voice in front of his daughter, nevermind saying such things. "I'm taking you home. I think you need rest." 

Maho held onto Ushijima's leg again, looking up at Oikawa with eyes full of tears. 

Oikawa grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He took calming breaths, purposely stepping on Ushijima's toes to vent the frustration. 

Ushijima finally removed his hand from Oikawa's mouth, a strum of warmth running through him at seeing the lines of bite marks. He turned his hand over, studying the rows of nail marks. In another scenario, this could've been evidence of Oikawa beginning to mark his claim. IN another scenario, where he was with Oikawa,  _ together _ . He couldn't control the spike in his scent at the thought, desire stirring deep in his gut. 

Maho picked up the basket off strawberries, unaware that anything else was going on other than getting ready to leave. Her mother seemed to feel 'normal' again and it was comfortable enough. 

Oikawa felt his mouth go dry, hands trembling. He stepped closer to Ushijima, enticed by the scent. "Hey…"

"We need to go," Ushijima spoke, even as his hand extended to wrap around Oikawa's waist. He was interested, wasn't he? At the very least, Oikawa seemed to be enjoying his scent. 

"Mama? Ushi? Beep beep!" 

Ushijima pushed Oikawa back, heart thumping in his chest. He turned Oikawa around, patting him on his lower back to encourage him to move along. "I'll get my keys." 

Oikawa nodded slowly, steps even closer. He kept his gaze ahead,blindly reaching out to pick up Maho. He bit down on his lip, pain radiating through his chest. He chanced a glance back at Ushijima before looking up at the ceiling, stopping any tears from showing. 

What more evidence could there be of rejection? 

Oikawa took a shaky breath, wondering when this had even become a problem. Since when did the wish to be embraced, to be comforted, include Ushijima's eyes? 

Ushijima locked the home behind himself, unlocking his car. "It should be safe to have Maho in the front between us. I don't have a children's seat, but since you're close, she'll be safe." 

"Thanks." Oikawa refused to look in his direction, quickly getting into the front of the big car, buckling Maho in next to hin. He fussed over her hair, keeping himself occupied to avoid the heavy air.

"Oikawa. I'll need to know your address to get you home." 

"......24 New Street. The residential area downtown." 

"It would take you an hour by bus to get here. You still came?," Ushijima questioned. Was it even possible to have a child comfortable on a bus for so long? 

"Hour and a half. And, yes. But it doesn't matter now." Oikawa looked out of the window, one arm resting across Maho just in case. 

"It'll only take 25 minutes driving. I'll have you home soon."

"It's fine. Thank you." 

The rest of the drive was totally silent. Oikawa continued to look out of the window - right into the side mirror, angling himself to see Ushijima from the corner of the mirror. 

Ushijima kept his eyes on the road, shoulders tense. He was glad when they finally arrived, parking right outside the door. "...I hope you'll come again. I'm sorry that I ruined today. If it would help you to feel safer, I don't mind if you bring your friends." 

"You didn't ruin anything. I asked you a dumb question. Forget about it." Oikawa opened the car door, taking Maho out with him. He walked to his front door, unlocking it and pushing it open. 

Maho ran inside and into her play corner, jumping face first into a multitude of bean bags. 

Oikawa looked left and right. 

Ushijima was still parked there. 

Looking right at him. 

"It wasn't a stupid question. I...didn't want to corner you whilst you were in my home," Ushijima replied. 

What did that even mean? 

He thought Ushijima was supposed to be simple. 

None of this was simple. 

None of this. Nothing. It was all going so, so wrong. Oikawa approached the car, fingers brushing over the door handle. He pulled it lightly, body resonating with the click of it unlocking. "...Will you listen to a story? Inside? It won't be pleasant."

"I'll listen. It's you, speaking." And yet, Oikawa was moving away from the door. Ushijima made no movement to quick Oikawa into gear. Instead, he smiled, "I'm happy with however little or much you tell me. I'll leave whenever you want me to. You're safe, your neighbour is next door too. Is the Alpha one home?" 

"I'm not...scared...of you." 

"It's okay if you are, Oikawa. It's not just your life you're trying to protect. I understand all your apprehension."

"...It's hard." 

"I would never think it would be easy for two people. On your own, it must be thrice as hard." Ushijima nodded slowly, "and you're working hard, like always." 

"Come in. I still have to punish you for forcing your hand on me." Oikawa finally stepped away, heading into his home. He hung up his jacket, kicking off his shoes in one corner. 

Ushijima slowly got out of his car, unsure if that really was an invitation. He locked his car, heading inside and shutting the front door behind himself. He sat down on the sofa next to Oikawa. "...I li-"

"If this is about my question. Don't answer. I don't mean it. I just feel hard done by and alone. It means nothing more." Oikawa looked away, "I want you here to do what you did before. I never want to take my anger out on Maho. She doesn't deserve that." 

Ushijima didn't know what to say. What was the best way to approach? Oikawa was so volatile. So...insecure. So nervous. So small. "...What is bothering you? Why do you think you're a bad mother? You're trying your best. That's how to be a good parent." 

"...It takes more. This is a life, not just a thing. What I do now will affect her for the rest of her life. And I've already messed up so much. I can't afford any more mistakes." Oikawa hugged his knees to his chest, taking a deep breath. 

"What evidence do you have that you've messed up? Maho is a happy, curious child. She looks healthy. You treat her with acknowledgement that she understands her surroundings. Where are the mistakes?" Ushijima turned to look at Oikawa. 

"...Makki is pregnant." 

And with that, the flood gates opened. 

Oikawa let the tears fall, curling his hands into fists. "I should feel happy. He's my close friend. He helped me in my toughest time. I  _ should _ be  _ only _ happy for him. But I'm jealous. I'm angry. I find him undeserving and it's such an ugly and horrible feeling. Why, why him and not me!? Didn't I deserve someone by my side when i was pregnant!? I know!I know I did it to myself. I know, but I- it was hard. Didn't I need help more? A loving partner? Genuine help and compassion? I lost everything. Everyone. Everything I ever thought about my relationships was all fake. No one ever liked me enough. And I'm still  _ alone _ . It's all on me, just like always. And everything is hard and it gets harder and harder and harder and-"

Ushijima pulled Oikawa into a tight hug. 

"Don't touch me," Oikawa cried out, tears streaming freely. He hiccuped, burrowing his face into Ushijima's neck. "I'm a dirty, dark, bitter person. How could I think such a bad about my friends' good news!? How could I- I'm disgusting. I shouldn't be raising a child. If I do, she'll end up just like me.  **RUINED.** "

"You're not ruined. You're not disgusting. You are not feeling this towards your friends. It's the situation." Ushijima released a calming scent, hoping it would help in even the slightest. "We can't change life's circumstances. I know you love your daughter very much. Your mind is making you think you're this person that only you see. It is not true." He pulled Oikawa's hoodie off of his own body, wanting more of his scent on Oikawa. "You're overworked. You're tired. You're not supporting yourself. You did have it hard. And you still do. It's okay to feel that." 

"It's not!" Oikawa sobbed uncomfortably, room filling with a bitter, sour scent. He gripped Ushijima's shirt, "I couldn't even be 1% happy when Makki told me. All I could think of was how nice it would be to have had Maho with a caring partner! But here I am, not a clue who her father is out of 80 people and it could truly be anyone! It could even be you for all the world knows!why don't you see how ugly I am!? I'm literally using you!" He pulled back enough to look Ushijima in the eyes. "I don't care about you! I just want comfort! A warm, strong embrace! A dangerous flirt that makes me feel anything but this! Someone who can take all the responsibilities even for just one second! Why don't you see that!? JUST LEAVE ALREADY. JUST GO BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND KEEP NOT CARING. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO GIVE YOU!" 

Maho began to wail, scared. She tried to approach her mama, petrified that Oiakwa was crying and scared himself. But she didn't know  _ why  _ he was and couldn't bring herself to get close to Ushijima. To her, he was the one talking to her mother , who wasn't okay. She sat by the sofa, arms outstretched. "MAMA! MAMA MAMA WWWAAAAAHHHH MAMA!!!!" 

Ushijma hugged oikawa tighter, tucking his face away to hide him from Maho. "Use me. Take advantage of me. I chose to be here. I'm choosing to be here  _ for you.  _ I don't want anything in return." 

Maho only shrieked, alarmed that she couldn't see Oikawa's face. She stood up, hitting Ushijima's legs. "MAMA! MAMA MAMA MAMA! BAD USHI! BAD BAD!" 

Ushijima let go of Oikawa, setting him aside. "I'm sorry Oikawa, but Maho shouldn't see you like this. I'm taking her next door, so we can talk this out properly." 

Oikawa shook his head. "I'll take her next door. It's fine. I'm fine." He stood up, feeling a wave of fatigue wash over him. The world went black for a hot second. When he could see again, he was in Ushijima's arm, head almost touching the floor. ".....I-"

"Oikawa. You need rest. I'll take her next door. It's only next door. Trust me, just for that long." 

"No!" Oikawa wasn't ready. What would happen if Makki and Mattsun saw Ushijima? They'd push him for answers, answers he didn't have. It would only make him feel more incompetent. More useless. Alone. Unloveable. "You can't take her. It has to be me!" 

"Oikawa. Stop this. You can't walk like this. Let me take her!" 

\-----

"Finally you're off that stupid business call. I'm trying to tell you something really important!" Hanamaki pulled at Matsukawa’s shirt, "Hurry!"

"What? What's the problem?" Matsukawa stood, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Are you in pain? You can interrupt my calls if you are. We should work on a code." 

"Not me, captain!" 

"Oikawa's in pain!?" 

"No, no! Stop being stupid! Ugh!" Makki pulled at Mattsuns hair, "I saw someone go into Oikawa's house." 

"...He can have a friend over if he wants to. We told him to join that children support group, right? Maybe he finally made a friend there. And Maho too." Mattsun gave a smile, soothingly rubbing Makki's back. "Don't worry so much." 

"It was Ushijima Wakatoshi!”

“What?” Matsukawa frowned heavily, “We haven’t seen him in over two years. Oikawa hasn’t seen any in over three. You’re telling me suddenly Oikawa and Ushijima are back in contact? Where would they even meet up? It’s not like we live anywhere near where he was from.”

“I swear it!" Hanamaki pulled at Matsukawa’s shirt, “It was Ushijima! I promise you!”

“What’s an  _ Alpha _ he hasn’t seen in over 3 years after they made a mistake of sleeping together doing in Oikawa’s home?” He let go of Hanamaki, fuming as he rushed down the stairs. 

Matsukawa threw open Oikawa's door, frozen as he registered the scene. 

Oikawa was on the floor, bawling his eyes out and screaming for Ushijima not to take his daughter. He couldn't pick himself off the floor, cheek bruised red. 

Maho was kicking and screaming, trying to reach Oikawa. 

Ushijima had the coldest gaze on his face, keeping Maho in his arms and away from Oikawa, ignoring the desperation in the omega's eyes. 

Makki swooped in, taking Maho and covering her in his jacket. He rushed down to Oikawa, holding the two in an embrace. 

At the same time, Mattsuns blood boiled as he let out a roar, grabbing Ushijima and pinning him against the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? I'LL KILL YOU! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TOUCH THEM!?" 

"Calm. Please. I'm just-"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN COME TO HIM AFTER ALL THESE YEARS AND HURT HIM AGAIN!? I'LL MURDER YOU." Mattsun gripped Ushijima's neck, teeth grinding together in pure anger. "DID YOU GET A KICK OUT OF TRYING TO SEPARATE THEM!? I'LL SEPARATE YOUR SPINE FROM YOUR BODY, BASTARD!" 

"Mattsun! Stop!" Oikawa pitifully threw out his hand, "it's not what it looks like! Please stop!" 

"OIKAWA. YOU DON'T NEED TO COVER FOR THIS SCUM!" 

"Matsukawa!" Hanamaki glared, "we need to be calm and listen! We're going to keep scaring Maho!" He turned to Oikawa, "is there anything…." 

Oikawa nodded quickly, pulling Maho into a tighter embrace. He kissed all over her face, "Maho. It's okay, mama is here. Chibi-chan, look, I-Im okay now. Look, please sweetie look at me. I love you, it's okay, it's okay, look I'm okay." 

Maho quietened down to a sniffle, looking over Oikawa's face. She touched his smile before hiding her face against his scent glance, hiccuping. "Mama…..mama…." 

"I'm here, I'm here. It's okay." Oikawa stroked through her hair, "mama is okay. Mama hurt himself. Ushi was trying to hug it better, like mama is doing now with Maho. Mama is sorry for scaring you." He rubbed her back, "Ushi wanted to take you to Makki and Mattsun, because you were getting scared that mama was hurt, weren't you? Im sorry it looked scary." 

"Mama….not hurt by Ushi?" Maho looked up at Oikawa, eyes full of hope. 

"Ushi makes it better. Ushi caught me so I didn't fall, remember? That was good wasn't it?" 

Maho nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Mama...still hurt?" 

"A Little bit, baby. But Ushi will make it better with a big big hug." Oikawa kissed her nose, "Is Maho okay to play with Makki Mattsun today? Mama and Ushi can't play because Ushi needs to hug mama better."

"....Mama…won't leave Maho? Mama will be better?" Maho cupped his face. "Maho love mama." 

"I won't ever leave you baby. I'll be okay very soon, I promise. I love you so, so so much." Oikawa reached over, handing a baby monitor to Makki. "Keep this next to her. It's a video only. I'll put the other so she can see me. Is that okay?" 

"Ofcourse." Hanamaki stood slowly, taking Maho from Oikawa's arms. "Maho, is it okay if we go play? Then your mama can sleep and hug and get better quickly." 

Maho nodded, waving to Oikawa as she was carried away. She clutched the baby monitor close, face lighting up when Oikawa finally collected the other so she could see him. 

"....Oikawa needs help. I think he has what Tendou has. Anxiety disorder. He needs to focus on himself. He was crying very heavily and it was scaring Maho. I thought Oikawa wouldn't want her to see him like that and wanted to take her to you next door. Oikawa was insisting on taking her himself but he can't even stand. He fell three times, I could only catch him twice." 

".....Oikawa." 

"Don't. I know. I said I would see a doctor. These things happen after children. I know. I just-the time. I can't-"

"It's okay. I'm not blaming you. I only want to remind you." Matsukawa gave a calm smile,quickly realising that he wasn’t the one that needed to comfort Oikawa. It was clear that Ushijima was here for a reason. Oikawa was a smart man - he had probably felt this brewing to a point he could no longer hold in. Be it his troubles or his feelings. "there's no pressure. It's always whenever you're ready." 

"I'll make sure he does," Ushijima quickly followed. 

"...so...are you..two..together?" Mattsun looked between the two, finally letting go of Ushijima. He eyed him up before stepping away, reaching out to ruffle Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa held his breath. He knew it. He's not ready to be anything. To promise anything. He has nothing to give. In the first place, trusting anyone with his body is one thing, but with Mahos? It was too dangerous. He had to know the person in and out, every tiny spec. Even if he loved another, if Maho didn't or if they didn't cherish Maho, it could never happen. 

But he had to offer something. People didn't just stay for no reason. If he gave nothing, Ushijima would grow tired, call him a bitch just like every other Alpha and leave. He knew Ushijima was kind, but surely there was a limit and he was so so close to hitting it. "N-" 

" Whatever Oikawa wants us to be. Friends, at the very least. He told maho we're friends it made me happy." Ushijima flashed a small smile, cheeks tinted pink. 

And Oikawa was just  _ helpless _ to his emotions. He felt his heart beat rapidly, filling him with a pleasant hum. He adored Ushijima's words, finding them to be the most perfect ones to exist. Ushijima, someone who was an Alpha, was happy to let someone as low as him decide what he wanted them to be? 

"Hhm...ok...if you need us or maho we're next door. Come in whenever you wish. Text Makki or me, otherwise I’ll spy on you from the baby monitor. If I can’t see you through that, I’m looking through your windows." Mattsun took one last look at Oikawa before slowly loving the room, shutting the door behind himself. 

Oikawa took a deep breath. “.....Are you okay?” 

“Are you?” Ushijima walked over to him, steadying him with a hand on the small of his back, another around the omega’s waist. “I’m sorry for trying to take her next door without your agreement.”

“No, no, that was the best thing to do. If I had let you, she wouldn’t have gotten so upset at seeing me like that. And you could’ve dealt with Makki and Mattsun without me, in a more...in a less sudden, high tension way. And you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck, helpful for the balance. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Ushijima rested his forehead against Oikawa’s. “...You don’t need to hide this. You’ve lived a hard life. Noral, everyday people have these moments. It’s not unusual for you to have them.” 

“Do you?”

“Do I?” Ushijima nodded, “I do...I think it is normal to feel anxious. Life is uncertain. And you should talk about it or have healthy ways to diffuse it if it gets to this point. I’m here, so I can at least give you a safe space to talk. Will that help you? I want it to.”

“I don’t know if it will, really. But I want to tell someone. Maybe...I’ll feel understood, if I do. That everything I do will finally make sense to someone. Maybe even to me.” Oikawa closed his eyes, “...What do you get anxious about?”

“Expectations. Things with their own will. People that I can’t predict. Spontaneity. Large crowds. Seeing-”

“Woah buddy, that’s okay. I get it. Point proven. Even you can get-”

“-you in pain.”

Oikawa’s lashes fluttered apart, studying the fine features of Ushijima’s face. “...Did you really want me at Shiratorizawa just for my setting skills?”

“I wanted you at Shiratorizawa just for you.” Ushijima slid the hand that he had on the small of Oikawa’s back to the back of Oikawa’s head, hugging him close. “Whatever it meant then. And whatever it means now. I just want you close.” 

“I asked you if you liked me.” Oikawa pulled away, “I don’t know if I want an answer.”

“You asked. You must want an answer.” Ushijima pulled him close again, “I can answer you later. I want to hear your story.”

“Mine?”

“Yours.” Ushijima entwined their fingers, “To help me understand you.” 

“It’s a long story. I mean, I had a baby on my own. You’ve seen….what that made of me,” Oikawa whispered, trying not to cringe. 

“That’s okay. Things happen for a reason.” Ushijima led Oikawa towards the sofa. “I’ll get you water.”

“Wine!”

“...Oikawa, I don’t think-”

“I have an unopened bottle of red hidden in the corner cupboard behind eight packets of half opened cereal boxes.  _ Please _ .” 

Ushijima hesitated before laughing, “Okay. Okay.” He headed into the kitchen, rooting through the multitude of cereal boxes to get to the back. He sat back on his heels, looking at the small, mini wine bottle. This would be just enough to fill a wine glass once. He looked back at the living room where Oikawa was, feeling proud of Oikawa. Buying it this way - it was already showing how much Oikawa thought of his little girl. Oikawa was an  _ amazing _ mother and it was a shame he never saw that. He took the bottle with him, unscrewing the top. “Do you want it in a glass?”

“You think I have any glasses? Only bottles!” Oikawa grinned, taking it from Ushijima before dropping into the corner of the sofa, snuggling into it to get comfy. “You might want a sip or….all eight of them. It’s a heavy story.” And yet he was giddy. Excited at the thought of finally telling someone, like he was getting a dirty little secret out of his mind and heart. “Where should I start?”

“From the beginning of  _ your _ story.” Ushijima sat down next to Oikawa, carefully unfolding the blanket on the side and draping it over the both of them.

“Yea?” Oikawa took a single sip of the wine before nursing the mini bottle, head dipping down to rest on Ushijima’s shoulder. “Okay.” 


	3. Bleeding Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa tells Ushijima the entire story that led to his disappearance. He tells Ushijima about falling pregnant, of living on his own and experiencing life as a lone omega with his baby.
> 
> Lots of angst, a few heavy topics.
> 
> Potential triggers: unwanted pregnancy and the feelings associated with such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one gets too upset at this. I hope this backstory lets you understand why Oikawa is the way he is.

Oikawa Tooru loved to think he knew himself. He was a creature of habit. Before every game, he would arrive an hour earlier than anyone else. He would look at himself in the mirror and reaffirm his status.

Oikawa Tooru. Captain. Setter. Every ball was going to be just the ball his team mates needed. He was a hard worker who had trained and trained to do all the shots. It wasn’t luck or talent - it was dedication. He was dedicated; it was his weapon. 

It was normal for him to get nervous by himself, before the team would filter in. This was  _ exactly _ what this time was for. To accept his nerves, to coddle them like a child and smooth it out so he could ready his players. 

But this time, the churning in his stomach was too ferocious. He pressed his hand against the cool mirror, breaking into a nervous sweat. “Haa….fuck.” He glanced at the clock -  _ thirty minutes _ . He could do this. Maybe the stakes were a little higher today. He knew there were coaches from universities watching these practice matches specifically for him. It was his chance at a scholarship, despite them being kicked out of the tournament. If it went really well, he’d get to go to the university that would provide him free rehab for his knee. It would be the perfect thing. So, he was simply worried about that. That was all. There had to be all.

“Ugh!” Oikawa doubled over, holding his stomach in pain. He crawled across the floor, reaching the shower cubicle just before he vomited. He coughed harshly, hands balling into fists against the floor as he gagged again, emptying out the contents of his stomach. The acid burned his throat, leaving a bitter, fizzy citrus taste in the back of his throat. “Fuck,” he groaned, blindly slapping his hand against the wall to turn on the shower, washing away the vomit to get rid of the putrid smell. He heaved again, only for his eyes to widen.

_ Red. _

There was blood in his vomit. He stared at the plug hole in disbelief, gingerly touching his bottom lip. When he pulled his hand back, there was a small droplet of blood. He felt his heart rate speed up, a loud thumping ringing through his ears.

There would be two matches minimum today. The team  _ needed _ him. This would have to wait until after the tournament. Oikawa was just about to pick himself up when he cried out, a shooting pain searing through his stomach. He sat there, dripping wet and freezing, head pressed against the shower floor. He sobbed openly, slamming his fists against the flooring in both pain and frustration. Every damn time it was something important, his body was always giving up on him. He would never, ever forget the biggest betrayal from his knee. But this? This could quickly become the most hated moment in his life. He slammed his hands down again, blood dripping into the shattered crevices of the floor tiling. 

“Oikawa!?”

Oikawa could barely bring his head up to look at the other, face deathly pale. He shook his head slowly. He wanted to believe it was a dream and that no one was here, witnessing him in such a state. That it wasn't Iwa-chan, his vice captain. That it was a nobody that would over look it, forget it all and not creating an uproar. 

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi picked him up, taking him away from the stream of water and wet flooring. He cupped Oikawa’s face, “What’s wrong? Tell me, what’s going on? Are you in pain? Is it your heat?” He tried to lift Oikawa’s hands away from his midsection, “Let me touch. Oikawa, talk to me.” He grit his teeth, his own hands quickly covered in Oikawa's blood. 

“I don’t know,” Oikawa gasped out, shaking his head quicker. “Don’t touch me. I don’t know, okay!? Don’t say anything -  _ don’t tell anyone _ .” He would not,  _ could not _ , have his cover blown in the last matches of their high school lives. “Iwa-chAHN UGH, FUCK, SHIT!”

“Tooru!?” Iwaizumi pulled him close, soothingly rubbing his back, desperate to give him any type of comfort. “You’re going to the hospital, I don’t care. Look how much pain you’re in! I’m telling Mizoguchi coach.” 

"DON'T!" Oikawa clutched at Iwaizumi's hair, eyes full of fright. "Don't tell! You'll ruin my chances! You know coach- no no no  _ ow fuck _ \- won't let me play like this!" He sniffled, "please. I worked hard for this chance." 

"You shouldn't play like this. How will you even be able to!? You're in pain!" Iwaizumi set Oikawa down on one of the benches, "first, strip. You're soaking wet, that won't make you feel any better. Let me massage your stomach and hips. Do you think it's a pre heat thing? It would line up well." 

"I….ye-UGH-es. It should be this week, so I've been taking extra medication to postpone it. I- it's probably a side effect, right? right?!" But he felt too sick. Even though he had vomited, his stomach was still churning molten lava at its core. He couldn't move, eyes scrunched close as he breathed through the pain. 

"Tooru….you can't play like this. Come on. Why can't you see the sense in this?," Iwaizumi whispered, eyes full of concern. This had never, ever happened to Oikawa before. And it wasn't as if he was an expert on Omega's to know if this was a sign. What he did know, however, was that Oikawa didn't usually get like this. Oikawa did not do these things. Even when the most frustrating things had happened, he had never taken it out on anything physically. Just how bad was the pain that Oikawa had ruined the shower cubicles floor? He pulled Oikawa's uniform off, getting onto his knees between Oikawa's legs. "Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?" 

"Iwa-chan. I'll be fine. Just don't tell anyon- UNGH. HA- STOP. STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Oikawa covered his mouth, turning his head to the side to avoid vomiting right on Iwaizumi's head. He went right back to doubling over, covering his midriff. "I-iwa…" 

".....Tooru." Oikawa usually enjoyed the massages very much. To the point he would drift off no matter the pain or discomfort. It was the only way he had ever been able to help Oikawa through anything. "This isn't the usual aches and pains. You can't play. You have to go to the hospital. Tooru, look at me. _Tooru_. Don't do this to yourself. You need a doctor." 

"No! Iwa-chan, please!" Oikawa shook his head, "Listen to me. Do you know what will happen if I don't play!? We-"

"STOP BEING SO FULL OF YOURSELF! Do you think we can't handle a match without you!? Go get checked, come back fine and play the second game!" Iwaizumi stood up, helping Oikawa move over to the sink to rinse his mouth out. "Tooru. Please. For the sake of-"

"Oh! Captain and Iwaizumi-san are already here?" Kindaichi smiled before it dropped, awkwardly looking away. "It...smells interesting here. Um, captain, why are you only in your underwear?" 

"Kindaichi. Go and tell coach that Oikawa-"

"It's nothing." Oikawa pushed himself away from the sink, giving a big smile. " I'm actually very nervous today. There's a sponsorship I want. I was too much in my head, so I thought a quick cold shower would cool me down. Iwa-chan found out and was pep-talk/scalding me, teehee!" 

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's arm, glaring at him. "Hey, shittyface. You better not-"

"If you want to keep being friends, then you will shut the fuck up," Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi, gaze cold. He pushed away, quickly towel drying his hair before changing into his uniform. He laced up his shoes, testing the fit before heading out - a sliver of painkillers tucked into the back of his shoe.

"...Oikawa isn't as light on his feet today," Yahaba pointed out, walking in just as Oikawa left. 

"His feet are heavy. He's dragging them," Kumini said, pushing Yahaba aside to get to the end bench. He then paused as he heard a  _ squelch.  _ "What the fuck. I JUST STEPPED IN PUKE. WHO DID THIS!?"

Kyotani laughed, "you deserve it." 

"....Oikawa...didn't say he trusted us, today. Infact, he hasn't given any speech at all. Iwaizumi, is Oikawa feeling well?" Matsukawa set down his and Hanamaki's bags, tugging of his shirt and pulling on his jersey. 

"....well enough to play, so he says," Iwaizumi replied. He gave a sigh, "be careful out there guys. Try not to rely on Oikawa this game." 

Hanamaki left the changing room without changing, seeking out Oikawa. He found him outside the Seijoh gym, sitting on one of the far steps. He calmly walked over, sitting next to Oikawa. ".....Is everything okay?" He eyed the empty sleeve of painkillers but said nothing more. 

"I just have slight preheat pain. Iwaizumi is overreacting. If I didn't play everytime my heat was going to come in the next day or two, well, I'd miss so many games. Don't you agree?" 

It made sense. His own body was heavy and lethargic before heat. Hanamaki nodded, satisfied that Oikawa was telling him the truth. He  _ trusted _ the other wouldn't lie to him. "I'll help to reign him in, don't worry. I'll walk you home, too. The three of us will, so you won't be alone with Iwaizumi. I know he can get overbearing sometimes." 

"Sometimes?" Oikawa snorted, leaning back - fighting the urge to double over in pain. "You're so lucky," he groaned out, disguising his pain as annoyance. "Atleast it feels good and reasonable when Mattsun is protective over you. He's your boyfriend." 

"Then, make Iwaizumi your boyfriend." Hanamaki smiled, ruffling Oikawa's hair, "He must like you given how much he cares. You won't know if its the dating type of like if you don't ask." 

"....There is no one I can think of that I want my future to be with. Even though there's no vision, I know it isn't Iwa-chan. I'm just a burden for him. Someone he has to babysit, because we've been friends for so long. Because our mothers are best friends." Oikawa stood up, brushing off his shoes just to have those measly five seconds of much needed pressure on his abdomen. "Iwa-chan is a great Alpha. He'll make someone happy one day. And that someone isn't me." 

"He could be. You just need to change your mindset from a hoe to someone ready to settle down. Only then will you think of people you meet in that way." Hanamaki stood up as well, "though, I feel like you're already heading that way. We haven't heard any more wild stories of you messing about. When was it last, hm? Waking up in the captain of Nekoma's bed with only an hour to get to our match? Or the time you disappeared after our match with Johzenji, only to talk about wanting a piercing the next day?" He laughed, shaking his head, "or-"

"Being fucked senseless against the wall of the changing rooms by the captain of Shiratorizawa?" Oikawa didn't have the energy to filter himself, because he desperately needed a distraction from the pain. It was beginning to calm, but the churning was so unsettling. He almost preferred the stinging flashes of pain to the constant churning of his insides. 

"You slept with Ushijima!? When!? Before or after Kuroo!?" 

_ Fuck _ . Oikawa laughed awkwardly, "uh. After Teru. After Kuroo. Before Bokuto." 

"Bokuto too!?" Hanamaki slapped Oikawa's arm with a laugh, "seriously! You're so reckless! Don't you think someone will figure it out!?" 

"Hmmm, no. Now come on, match time." 

"Tell me more about Ushijima. I can't believe you slept with him of all people." Hanamaki smirked, "did you seek him out?" 

"Oh? You even slept with Ushijima?" Matsukawa smirked, ruffling Oikawa's hair. "I thought you hated him." 

"Where'd you come from?" Hanamaki smiled at Matsukawa, "when you stand like that, you look stupid. Stop eavesdropping. You're like a stalker." 

"Sorry, boyfriend is too weird, too mushy. Stalker and stalkee seem to fit us better." Matsukawa grinned, "Iwaizumi wanted me to make sure you'd leave enough time to actually change this time."

"I do hate him. But he held me down." 

Matsukawa's smile dropped, hands curling into fists. "He  _ what _ ?" 

"Oikawa…"

"Oh. It's not what it sounds like. I mean, he initiated. Or maybe I did. I don't remember how we started. We were arguing, you know, the match we lost that made us drop out of the tournament. Then next thing I knew, we were making out." Oikawa stretched out his arms, only to choke on his breath.  _ Wrong move _ . It felt as if a heavy rock had dropped into the deepest part of his stomach. He teared up, quickly wiping his eyes. He sat down on the floor, rubbing his eyes senseless. "I-"

It was the perfect misunderstanding. Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged glances, each one conveying a whole conversation. They concluded that Ushijima had had his way with Oikawa, who was vulnerable and out of it. They vowed to  _ never _ let Ushijima near Oikawa again. 

"It's okay. You're okay. We're here for you, whenever you're ready." Hanamaki gently reached out, rubbing Oikawa's back. 

The presence of another omega was so soothing, Oikawa almost didn't register the pain or the churning. He gave a tired smile to Hanamaki, picking himself up. "Mattsun. Makki. I trust you guys. Let's go and kick ass." 

\-----

"....So that's why Matsukawa said I hurt you 'again'. They think I forced you back then." Ushijima nodded slowly, "...it was you who kissed me first, Oikawa. And enticed me." 

"Oh. Entice. Look at you using sexy lingo," Oikawa lightly teased. But soon enough, he let out a shaky sigh. He was nervous. He felt petrified about how Ushijima would react. Maybe he should just stop there. He wasn't truly ready. "Ushijima, I-"

"What happened in the match?" 

The question seemed so unimportant, but so Ushijima that Oikawa laughed. He stroked the wine bottle in his hands. "We lost. Quite badly. I was off my game. I mean, you could barely tell. But I wasn't drawing out everyone's talent. It was enough to keep myself afloat, never mind making sure I was giving them the exact tosses. Our team didn't connect that day, because I couldn't afford to put in the effort to preempt teamwork in accordance to everyone's best potential." 

"Did you still...receive offers?" Ushijima looked at the movement of Oikawa's hands. He pressed his own, warm, strong hands over Oikawa's, stilling the tremor in Oikawa's softer, smaller hands. 

"I did. But I…" 

\----

"...I can't play the second game." Oikawa threw his towel on the floor in frustration. He could barely stand, bent over one of the sinks with his head in his hands. "Yahaba. Play setter. Makki, tell the coach I'm not feeling well." The churning was still there. It was duller, but it was there. But more than anything, he was _tired_. The smell of the court, their shoes, the excitement, it was all polluting him. With each new scent, extended scent or just scent in general, he felt the urge to puke all over again. He couldn't keep playing. He was driving himself crazy.

Iwaizumi's head snapped up. "Then I won't play. Let me take you back home. I-"

" _ No _ . It's fine. I can get back on my own. Sorry for not deciding this sooner. The first match would've been better." Oikawa gave a sad smile, "I know it's only a practice match, but I wanted us all to go out on a positive note. Now, it just looks like we'll lose. I'm so sorry, everyone. I let you down." 

"It's not your fault, Oikawa. We're not pulling our weight, despite Iwaizumi telling us you weren't feeling so great." Matsukawa smiled, "take care. Text one of us when you get home, okay?" 

"Okay...thank you all. I trust you guys. Make it a grand end." Oikawa didn't bother to change, simply picking up his bag and walking out of the gym. 

It was only when he was halfway home did he realise just what was wrong. As he passed a park, his eyes drifted to the busy swing set and sand pit. He gave a wistful smile. The closer he approached, the more his eyes shone with yearning.

It was peak time for parents to be collecting their children from school. This playground was perfectly placed for children to pester their parents to play at on the way home. He himself remembered screaming for his mother to let him play for atleast five minutes each time they passed. And then another five minutes. And another five. He chuckled to himself, watching on as if he could almost see a vision of his past. Of him running out of the sand pant, hands and shoes covered in it. Of him trying to shake it all away before approaching his mother who was waiting on the side-

"Bwaaaa!" A toddler clung to Oikawa's shorts, giggling at him. The sand on the toddler's hands was flying everywhere, staining Oikawa's shorts a muddy colour. Their gaze was focused on Oikawa's face, tugging again at his shorts before reaching on hand up. "Ah bwa bwa buuuuhhh!" Their smile was pure joy, nuzzling their face against Oikawa's knee. The toddler refused to let go, even as their mother called out to them. 

Oikawa bent down, intending on picking the child up to take to their mother. Instead, his blood ran cold, frozen in place. 

The toddler was nuzzling his stomach, smiling away. The act all but soothed the churning, transforming it to a low hum of _something_. But in Oikawa's heart, it did nothing but break him into pieces.

Oikawa's face dropped, hands unmoving. The position was straining his knee and yet he could not bring himself to move, immobilized by the mental pain tearing through his brain at the meaning of the child's simply action.

"Oh! Sweetie, come here!" The Omegan mother smiled as she approached, "I'm so sorry. You know how it is. Children just feel so attached to expecting Omega's. The younger they are, the greater the attachment. You must be uncomfortable squatting like that." She picked her child up, "little bunbun, this friend has to rest up so lets say byebye, okay?" 

"Noooo!" The toddler sniffled, not happy that they were pulled away. He tried to reach out again, bursting into tears the further away Oikawa was.

Oikawa had no reaction.

Oikawa felt like he was stuck in a maze. He couldn't see the way out. He stayed squatting, mind replaying the sight of the toddler against his stomach, the feeling of a child so close. He grit his teeth, tears welling in his eyes. 

It wasn't possible. But it was the _only_ possibility. Oikawa pushed himself back up, breaking into a manic run. He shut himself in his home, body shaking in fear. He checked no one was home before throwing himself into his parents room, yanking out drawer after drawer until he found it.

A pregnancy test. 

He took the two pack, rushing to the bathroom. He tore the packet open, the tests clattering to the floor. "Fuck!" Oikawa checked the door, locking it before looking out of the window. Good, his parents car wasn't home. He shut and covered the window. He took of his pants and stuffed it between the gap under the door. He stomped around loudly before sitting by the door, holding his breath incase he heard anyone respond.

_Silence._

Grabbing the tests, he held one out with trembling hands, trying his best to digest the instructions. After the fifth attempt, he let out a frustrated yell, chucking the instructions away. He didn't have the time! He positioned the test, letting it collect the sample it needed. As soon as he was done he set it down, using the second. He then paced up and down the bathroom, stomach threatening to force him to vomit again. 

There was no way it would be positive. He was on the strongest pills. 

There was no way it would be positive. He was a defective omega at best. It was why he could go undetected, even when sleeping around. 

There was no way it would be positive. He hadn't had a heat in over 3 months. 

There was no way it would be positive. But there were two positives, staring right at him. 

Oikawa dropped to the floor. 

His life was over. 

He was over. 

"What the fuck," he whispered in disbelief. He then quickly patted his cheeks, nose and upper lip, trying to stem the feeling of numbness. His arms soon joined, pins and needles forcing them to drop by his sides. He let out a sob, shaking his head. "No. No no no no! No! NO!" 

He had dreamed of nothing but volleyball. He would get a scholarship and go to university. He'd play on the best team. He'd be picked for the Japanese national team and play at the Olympics. He'd become a household name and then retire at the tender age of 35. Then, he'd become his nephew's exclusive coach. That was his life. 

That was his life, not  _ this _ . His gaze dropped down to his stomach, hatred polluting his lungs and poisoning his mind. He had never even thought about having a child. There was no way he could raise one. He was selfish, loud and brash. Irresponsible. Unreasonable. A sex maniac who liked it  _ atleast  _ once a week. He didn't have his own house. Or savings that could cover the cost of a baby. Hell, his knee wasn't even fully healed yet. 

He didn't know anything about caring for children. Sure, he had helped with Takeru but he had done the bare minimum. He hadn't changed diapers. Or stopped him crying. Or babysitted him for more than one night at a time. He had bathed Takeru, but he was more than aware that a baby needed more than just a bath to survive. A baby needed love. And he did not, would not, could not love this child. 

He couldn't. 

He- he looked at his stomach again, pulling the back of his top to have it flush against his skin. There wasn't even the hint of a bump. This was just a mistake. A big mistake. There was no baby. It was fine. There was no-

_ Knock knock.  _ "Tooru?"

"...Sis? What are you doing back?" Oikawa stood against the door, just in case she tried to open it. Just in case the door decided it didn't want to be locked. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "is everything…..okay?" 

"It's great. My Alpha and I have made up. For good, this time. Takeru and I will be moving back in with her. I know it's been a hard year, having me back in the house. And you half the time sharing your room with Takeru. I'm thankful, Tooru." She gave a soft laugh, "I'm making a big dinner to celebrate. I'll tell mom and dad when they get back. Okay?" 

"That's great, Sis. I'm happy for you." 

"....Tooru. Are you okay? Your voice is trembling. What are you doing in the bathroom?" She tried the door handle, "hey. Let me in." 

"...If you didn't have Takeru...would you still go back to your Alpha?" Oikawa let out a deep breath. "Don't go back to a bad situation just because you have a child." 

"We worked it out because we have Takeru. He's everything to me. My love for him outweighs everything. It motivated me to try to talk to my Alpha again. And I do still love my Alpha. And she loves me. Sometimes, we just need a break in life." She stepped away from the door, "Join us for dinner. Mom and Dad just got back, I heard the front door. I'll go tell them!" 

Oikawa stayed against the door until he was sure his sister had left. He took deep breaths, splashing his face with cold water. He could do this. He could just ignore it. It would go away on it's own. It was fine. It was truly fine. He was fine. 

He joined his merry family downstairs, the smiles of his parents eating him up inside. 

"Tooru! Eat up!" 

"Oh, don't get him started. He's been so picky these last two months. He made such a face when I made coffee the other day. Coffee! I think he's on another fad diet," Oikawa's mother replied. He was a small omega, sporting the same messy hair as his son. 

"Tooru. You should eat. It's a good occasion." Oikawa's father smiled, holding out a forkful for him. The Alpha was tall, sporting the same broad shoulders and lean figure as her son. Her hair, however, was a sleek straight and jet black.

Oikawa took the mouthful, only to immediately gag. He turned his face away from the table, coughing out the food. 

".....Tooru. what's going on with you?" Oikawa's father stood, slowly approaching. "Is something happening at school?" 

"No. No. I'm fine. Just nauseous." Oikawa began to sweat profusely, refusing to look his parents in their eyes. "I'm going to go to bed. Sorry, I just feel ill." 

"That's okay, Tooru….but I'll check on you later." Oikawa's mother kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair. "Rest well."

\---

"-And I just felt so guilty, hiding it. What kind of son was I, when they were always nothing but supportive to me? I knew I was letting them down and that I would do so after, too." Oikawa wiped at his eyes. "But how could I tell them, when I didn't even want the child?" 

"It was sudden. You're allowed to decide on your own body. You didn't have to have any child, if you didn't want to. You did nothing wrong." Ushijima stroked through Oikawa's hair. "How did they find out?" 

"I...it was the week after. They found the tests." Oikawa let the wine bottle roll onto the ground, moving closer to Ushijima's calming touch. "I thought I hid them well. But my parents were searching all of my room for clues about my health." 

“The way you found out first...wit hthe child at the playground. I didn't think that rumour was true. I thought children went to omega’s because they were omegas.” Ushijima rested his hands over Oikawa’s.

“...I guess it’s just a feeling.” Oikawa looked back at Ushijima, thankful for the break. The break from thinking about what had happened next. Sometimes, he still hated himself for it. When he was alone at night, watching Maho as she slept. He felt dirty. He felt disgusting. He felt like the worst person in the world. Maho had deserved so much better. 

“Oikawa?,” Ushijima whispered, pulling him away from his thoughts. He gently kisses Oikawa’s temple, smiling against it. “We can stop, if you wish.”

“I’m explaining the child-omega thing, right? It’s fine. That’s just science.” Oikawa felt a small tingle in his chest. With each passing moment, it was beginning to grow. He slipped his fingers between Ushijima’s, “Young children are very in tune with omega pheromones. They have to be. That’s how they know who birthed them, who to feed from. That stuff.” He took a deep breath, “So, they know who’s an omega. But they wouldn’t approach random omegas. It’s like how if you’re an Alpha in school, just because you know someone is an Alpha, you wouldn’t go up to them. Children are smart, you know? They don’t have an inherent desire to go up to strangers. They like to feel safe.” Funny, did Ushijima’s eyes always look so intrigued by him? He probably liked biology. “But when you’re pregnant, your pheromones will have that uniqueness at the back of it. Young children will still detect it and want to seek it out. It will still be hardwired in them as ‘safety’ ‘family’ and ‘love’. So even though the child’s mother was right there...I had the ingredient in my scent that reminded them of their first recognised scent when they were born.” 

“It is like animals.” Ushijima smiled, “If an animal loses their newborn, it can be switched with another and they do not tend to realise - both the mother and child. The mother will take them in and raise them. Interesting. I simply thought children felt safe around all omega’s because of the fact they were omegas.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb over one of Oikawa’s nails.  _ Smooth _ . “How do you define ‘mother’?”

“Ah. Do you think it’s strange that Maho calls me mama? Did you get confused about my mother and father?” Oikawa laughed a little, “Every family is different. But in mine, the omega is always the mother, because they birth the child. My father thought it was outdated that some of society still thinks ‘mother’ is an exclusive term for women. Times have changed - how long have secondary genders been around?” 

“Then...your father…”

“My father is a female Alpha. My mother is a male Omega. I look and act like my father, though. I don’t really think I got  _ anything _ from my mother. Really sad, because he’s so pretty. I’ll show you them, one day.” 

“You will?”

“I will.” Oikawa relaxed back against Ushijima. “But we haven’t talked in a long time.”

\----

"Tooru." 

Oikawa didn't even have the chance to close the front door behind himself. ".....yes?" 

"Where did you go?" 

"School." 

"Iwaizumi-san asked me if you were ill. Her son says you haven't been to school in a week." Oikawa's mother glared, "where have you been going?" 

"...school." 

Oikawas father sighed. "Tooru. Please don't lie to us. Who's house have you been going to?" 

"House? No ones." Oikawa shrunk in on himself. "I...waste time in the arcade. Or by the river. I don't feel like going to school anymore. I'm still going to graduate, anyway." 

"Why wouldn't you go to your partner's home?" Oikawa's sister spoke up this time, gaze full of worry. "That's better than being out in your state." 

"I don't have a partner. And what state?" Oikawa felt light headed. He couldn't breathe. He stepped back, losing his footing. 

"Tooru!" Oikawa's mother caught him, pulling him in close. "You need to take care of yourself! It's not just you anymore! It's you and the baby!" 

Oikawa burst into tears. He shook his head quickly, pushing his mother away. "Baby? What baby? I'm not pregnant. Where are you getting all this from!?" 

"Tooru! We found your pregnancy tests! Why won't you just tell us about your partner and the baby!?" Oikawa's father glared, "we're just trying to help! How can we if you don't tell us!?" 

".....I….there….I don't…" Oikawa trembled in fear, breath hitching repeatedly. He burrowed his face in his arms, beginning to hyperventilate. 

"See, this is what happens when you don't discipline! First our daughter lives at home with us for a year even though she's married and now our son is pregnant and he doesn't even have a partner!" Oikawa's father pushed past Oikawa’s mother, holding Oikawa by his shoulders and shaking him. "Who is the father!?" 

"I DONT KNOW!" Oikawa pushed away his own father, tears streaming down his face. "LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" 

"Tooru!" Oikawa's sister took him in her arms, shielding him from the world. "It's okay. You're going to be okay. I'm so sorry for not noticing, Tooru. I'll help you. I'll stay with you." 

"You just made up and live with your Alpha again! Takeru is so happy! You can't move back in with us again!" Oikawa's mother shook his head, "you are to worry about your own household now." He then looked at Oikawa. "You've decided on this so you need to see it through yourself. This is your responsibility. Even if you don't know the father, you have a duty."

"I-I can't keep it." Oikawa shook his head quickly, "I cant! I don't even _want_ a child!" 

"Do you even know how long you've been pregnant!? Have you even been to a doctor!? Tooru, there are time limits for getting rid of unwanted children!" Oikawa's father sighed heavily, shaking her head in disbelief. "Just- go. Go and sort yourself out. Go see a doctor, do whatever you want to do. Raise it. Get rid of it. We don't care, just fucking decide something Tooru. Don't stay in limbo!"

"Why are you so mad at me!? I'm the one going through this, not you! I already feel like shit! I didn't ask for this!" Oikawa sobbed into his hands, “I never wanted this! Do you think this is how I envisioned my life!? Everything is ruined!” 

“You did it all yourself! No one made you do anything! We trusted you to be sensible, Tooru!” Oikawa’s father covered her own face, taking deep breaths. “Go to the doctor. Get a scan done. Figure out what you’re going to do. Then you are to remain here. Don’t you dare leave the house for anything but the essentials.”

“Honey. We can’t control him, that’s not right-”

“LOOK WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE DIDN’T. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF AN OMEGA IN OUR HOUSE WHO DOESN’T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FATHER OF THEIR CHILD IS?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!? THAT THERE WAS SO MANY PEOPLE, HE CAN’T EVEN FIGURE OUT WHO IT IS. IS THAT HOW WE RAISED OUR CHILDREN!?”

“Leave Tooru alone!” Oikawa’s sister pulled him closer. “So many of the world see omega’s as inherently sexual beings. It’s true that we go through heats monthly. What’s so wrong with letting it take over us and having fun!? Tooru was just being Tooru! He’ll handle this, just like everything else! You don’t need to say all this to him. He knows it better than anyone!” She faced Oikawa, cupping his face, “Come live with me, Tooru. I’ll help. Everything will be okay.”

"How can he live with you!? Your Alpha is there! We can't just send Tooru there!" Oikawa's mother moved closer again, hugging Oikawa close. "Tooru. Sweetie, let's go and talk in private about this. You and I can-"

"Stop trying to hide it like it's a dirty little secret. You  _ made _ me tell you." Oikawa stood up, "please leave me alone."

"Like you haven't had all the time in the world to think this through! It's already been almost a month since you started skipping school!" Oikawa's father glared, "what will the people say?! What a great pair of kids we have. One can't even keep their partner happy and the other doesn't even have one." 

"Why are you being like this!? You've always been so open and progressive!" Oikawa's sister glared, "How can you go back to that old, toxic Alpha mentality!?" 

"AND WHAT GOOD DID THE PROGRESSIVE THOUGHT DO!? LOOK AT HOW YOU BOTH TURNED OUT!" Oikawa's father covered his face with his hands, unable to stop the tears. "Do you think I enjoy seeing my children suffering? Why? Why did you both put yourself in these situations!?" 

"I didn't make myself get pregnant! I know better than anyone that I could never be a mother! Stop talking about it!" Oikawa pushed himself away from the table. "I KNOW, OKAY!? I KNOW. STOP IT. JUST STOP. I NEVER ASKED FOR ANYONE'S HELP IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He began to march up the stairs, but each step felt heavier than the other. He held onto the banister, dragging himself up. "I never...need…..anyone  _ hah. Ahhhh.  _ Else." He took another step. 

"Tooru?" Oikawas sister began to follow. "What's happening?" 

Logically, he knew he had placed his left foot onto the next step. 

"Tooru!" Oikawa's mother rushed forward. 

Logically, he knew he had done it right. 

"Tooru!" Oikawa's father launched towards the stairs, arms outstretched. 

Logically, he took that step. And yet, his body refused to register. He stumbled forward, catching himself on his arms. The movement forced him to teeter back, eyes widening just in time to take in the movement of the ceiling passing him by.

"TOOOOOOORRRRUUUUUU!!!!"

\----

Ushijima kept one hand in Oikawa's hair, the other holding Oikawa's right hand. He led Oikawa closer, soothingly rubbing his back. "Was that the first time your parents were against you?" 

"No. I've always been a wild child. It was encouraged but that didn't mean I didn't get told off. I like to think I always took it four steps further than they ever imagined," Oikawa whispered, letting his eyes fall shut. 

"...Did you make it through okay?" Ushijima tucked Oikawa's head under his chin. "Don't hold back. You'll feel better." 

"When I was falling...I was so relieved." Oikawa's lower lip wobbled. He took a big sigh, clenching his hands, "That I would surely lose the child and the nightmare would be over. That I was so lucky that I didn't have to go and do it myself. I was so happy when I was falling, Ushijima. So, so _happy_." He choked out a sob, suddenly folding over to scream into his hands. "HOW COULD I HAVE FELT SUCH A THING!?" 

"It's okay." Ushijima didn't attempt to straighten out Oikawa. Instead, he slipped off the sofa. He sat on his knees on the floor, eye level with Oikawa's head. "Motherhood is not easy. Even those who want children struggle. It's the hormone. The mind and body. Not you and your values. There would have been nothing wrong with not having the baby, Oikawa. If you couldn't raise a baby, it would suffer. You and they would have both suffered too much. You need your mental health for the child's sake too." 

"Stop. Stop it. Don't justify it. Don't. I-"

"It's okay." Ushijima kissed the top of Oikawa's head. "There is no need for justification. You had a thought. That doesn't make you a bad person. You didn't even think that after, did you? Don't let yourself hold onto a moment that truly was only a second of your life." 

Oikawa lifted his head, eyes glossy from tears. He sniffled, nodding slowly. "When I came to, I was in hospital. Everyone was whispering. I thought that meant-...I cried. I was devastated. I wished I had noticed sooner. Checked sooner. Made myself healthy and able. Gone shopping. Picked a name. Showed them  _ love and adoration because I really wanted them.  _ They were  _ mine _ ." 

"She's yours. She's still yours and always will be." Ushijima cupped Oikawa's face, directing it to face the baby monitor. "That's your Maho, she adores you too. Everyone has moments where the darkness wins. But that is not your real feelings." 

"I'm so happy she's here," Oikawa choked out, putting on a brave smile. His heart warmed as his daughter waved, excited at finally seeing him look directly at the camera. He waved back, blowing her kisses. "She made me into an amazing person. A stronger mother. _She fixed me,_ Ushijima. She's my anchor, my strength, my joy." 

"I see that in everything you do." Ushijima kissed the back of Oikawa's hand, placing it over Oikawa's heart. "No one can doubt your love for her. That one instance counts for nothing against every single second you've loved her more than life itself." 

"You're so good at words. Who taught you this? Tendou?" Oikawa even managed a small laugh, looking down at his chest. He placed his free hand over Ushijima's. He squeezed the Alpha's hand between his own, glad that Ushijima could feel just how fast his heart was beating. "When the doctor told me that it was 'too late', I didn't even let her finish. I tried to get out of the hospital bed, demanding they give me my baby. That i could still nurture her. That it could all be okay. I thought they had gotten rid of her. My sister had to settle me down, to tell me I was still pregnant." He looked at Ushijima, "I was so happy. Even happier than before. Even happier when the dark thoughts wanted her gone." 

"Did you have to stay in hospital long?" Ushijima nodded along to every word of Oikawa's, gaze tender. He would forever be thankful that Oikawa trusted him with his story. "How did you end up next door to your neighb-"

" _ Makki and Mattsun. _ "

"-.....Makki. and Mattsun." Ushijima gave an awkward smile, "them." 

"I stayed for a week. To stabilise everything. I decided on the name 'Maho' during that time. I did a lot of thinking. Who the father might be. Seeing if her name sounded nice with any of theirs. You know what sounded the best?"

Ushijima was dazzled by Oikawa's grin. He rested his free hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "Maho?"

"Oikawa Maho." Oikawa grinned, pulling Ushijima up from the floor. He forced him to sit back on the sofa, instantly snuggling against his strong arm. "Her name sounded the best as Oikawa Maho. And that's all she would need in her life." 

"Oikawa Maho." Ushijima looked down at Oikawa, flexing his arm just a little. "It's a perfect name. What were the other options?" 

"Oh ho~ Wouldn't you like to know?" Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. He settled against Ushijima's arm again. "...When I got home, we didn't know how to act around each other. My father was stuck in two minds about what it meant to be an Alpha. My mother was distraught that his family was falling apart." He scooted closer to the Alpha, draping his leg over his lap. "I felt suffocated. Did they want Maho or not? Did they even realise I wanted her? Or did they think I felt guilty and kept her? Did they feel like they forced me to keep her? It...Those are questions I could never dare to ask." 

"Did you...leave?" 

"I left. No one made me. I left." Oikawa threw his other leg over Ushijima's lap. He rested his head against the Alpha's chest. "I took whatever savings I had. I left my parents a note, saying that I wasn't mad at them. That I needed time to figure this out. I visited my sister, asked my sister for something, anything. She gave me some money and begged me not to leave. I think she understood me the most, though. Takeru was her child. She could still remember what it was like to be pregnant. I told her I could not breathe back at home. She finally let me go, but only if I promised to keep in touch with texts. I agreed." He let his eyes wander around the room. "I could only afford a small studio apartment. It wasn't great. But it was fine for just me. My landlord was kind to me, because I was pregnant. And, because I played chess with him whenever he was bored." 

"What was the apartment like?" Ushijima twirled one of Oikawa's chocolate locks around his finger, amazed at just how bouncy and wild it managed to stay. 

"Shitty. Sooo shitty. A new place would leak every day. I only had hot water 3 hours a day. No heating. No internet. No tv. No nothing. Just me, my baby bump and the snake game on my phone." Oikawa motioned to his left, "the whole flat was as big as my bathroom over there. It had sooo many spiders. Too many. Ugh." 

"I'll capture all the spiders for you" Ushijima promised. 

"Yea? I'm good at it now. You can catch the other bugs, though. And dogs. Please. They scare me." Oikawa tilted his head back to see Ushijima's face. "I gave birth five months later. In the spot I always sat in the apartment. Somehow, I just knew what to do. I called my landlord after and he called a doctor. Maho was fine, so it was fine in the end. I just...uh...I..was not so fine." He sniggered, "she was a big baby! I'm so surprised I didn't have a bump earlier on. She was huuugggeeeee." 

"Ouch. That doesn't sound pleasant." Ushijima couldn't help a quick glance down - he couldn't imagine a baby in Oikawa. He was in almost as good a form as he was in highschool. "How did you end up with-" Oikawa's glare was so cute. "-Makki and Mattsun."

"You remembered. Good boy." Oikawa patted Ushijima's cheek, unconsciously kissing the bottom of his chin. 

**\-----**

"Maho?" Oikawa gently used the back of his hand to feel the baby's temperature. His heart shattered into a million pieces. 

Cold. 

She was so, so cold. 

Oikawa wrapped her up in even more layers, locking the door behind him and taking to the streets, rushing to the hospital. 

He stayed five nights and six days by his daughters side, asking anyone and anything that would answer to keep his daughter safe. To keep her living. He was given a strict talking to about how to raise a child, how to avoid common mistakes and to keep a good environment to raise children in. 

Their words were good, but money would've been better. He knew he was just going to take her back to the cold, damp apartment. There was nothing he could do. He only had himself. 

He only had...himself. 

He thought about it, on the way back. He was once very hot. Everyone wanted him. He was fire and excitement. He could probably get a lot. So much, he wouldn't have to sell himself that often.

But what would happen to Maho? Who would watch over her when he was being used? Worse, what if they did something to her?  _ No one _ could be trusted. He was Oikawa Tooru. He did not need anyone. 

And just as he made his decision, that it was too risky for Maho to even try selling himself as an omega for the night, he found the door open. 

His apartment door was wide open. 

His apartment door was wide open and he could already see what was inside - nothing.

He had nothing. No money, no diapers, not even Mahos three pairs of outfits. Oikawa took slow steps into the room, scanning every section.  _ That's gone. That too. And that. Even this.  _

He looked down at his spot on the floor. Even that wasn't the same. The indent in the carpet from where he had sat all this time was gone. The place where he had given birth to his daughter was gone. 

Because there was no carpet anymore. 

Oikawa took a shuddering breath. His legs shook under him. He tried to close the door, knowing he had to keep Maho warm. He could not let her get ill again. He couldn't lose her too. Not her. Anything but her. He sobbed, sitting down in the corner of the room. He clutched his daughter close, trying to block her from every harsh reality of the world. 

His phone buzzed and light was back in his world. He grabbed it, fingers hovering over his sisters name. 

_ No _ . She had just got over a rough patch with her husband. And Takeru? He didn't want his nephew to see him like this. He continued to scroll through the many names, confused as to who those people even were. 

From 200 names, he only stopped at one. 

Oikawa clasped his hands together, praying to whatever deity would accept.  _ Please. Please let him pick up.  _

One ring. 

Two. 

Three. 

Oikawa was just about to put the phone down when he heard it. 

"Hello?....c-captain? Is that you?"

Oikawa choked out a sob, relief flooding his veins. It was  _ Makki _ . It was really Makki. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came was a desperate gasp for breath. He choked, more tears dripping from his face. He hiccupped, crying even more at the pure relief he felt. It really was Makki. Makki hadn't changed his number. Makki still had his number saved. Makki still thought of him as someone important enough to call _Captain_. 

"What's wrong? Oikawa!?"

It was quiet. Makki pulled the phone away from his ear, making sure the call hadn't been dropped. He was about to call out for the other again when he heard it. 

Oikawa was no longer crying. But something else was. 

Someone else was. 

A  _ baby _ was wailing. 

".......Oikawa…..are you safe?" Makki was on the edge of his seat, mind going a mile a minute. He motioned for Matsukawa to start moving. He left the bed himself to get dressed, hurrying. 

"No- yes- yes I'm safe but I- everything. They took everything, Makki. I don't even- even the nappies. Makki, Makki I don't understand. Why? Why would they? Makki. Makki there's nothing left. What do i do!? Makki. Makki help me! I've never done this before. It was already hard enough to get everything. What do I do? What should I do? Is there even anything I can do at this point?"

_ Nappies _ ? "Oikawa. Can you tell me your location? I'm coming to pick you up." 

Matsukawa got dressed just as fast, taking the car keys and leading Hanamaki out, even as he spoke on the phone. He drove quickly, a pit forming in his gut. It had been over a year since they had heard from Oikawa. Just what was going on? There was no way he was safe. Not with how desperate he sounded. Not with how he was crying. 

Hanamaki was out of the car before it even stopped, running up the broken, narrow stone steps to the small apartment. He first noticed that the door had no lock in sight. In fact, it was already slightly ajar. He opened the door, heart wrenching at the view. 

A one room apartment. Everything was thrown aside, broken and strewn about. There wasn't even an inch of the room spared. 

But what hurt the most was the figure in the corner. An omega was hunched over, shaking so much their shoulders and head kept banging into the wall. 

Hanamaki approached carefully, one gentle hand stretched out. ".....Oikawa?" 

The omega lifted their head, the action revealing the small bundle in his arms. "Ma...kki…" 

"Oika…...wa…" There was no way. That was a baby. A real baby, in the flesh. With brown, messy hair. With Oikawa's nose and eye shape. There was no doubt about it. He held out both his hands, "Oikawa. May I?" 

Oikawa hesitated, eyes darting around the room. "Who-"

"That's just Issei. He's going to stay by the door. He's going to call the police for you, Oikawa. We're bonded, Issei won't come for you. I promise. Oikawa, can you let me hold the baby? You'll need to get up, sit somewhere more comfortable. You're getting hurt there." 

"No!" Oikawa tightened his hold on the baby. "You can't. You can't. You can't take her. I- I do my best! I love her! I give her all I can!" He should have never called. Ofcourse anyone would see this and think of just how unfit and undeserving he was to be a mother. Ofcourse Makki wanted to take her to safety - far far away from him. He teared up, lower lip trembling. " _Don't_."

"I know. I know, Oikawa. There's no way you would give her anything but the best. But you're shaking right now, Oikawa. It's keeping her awake. That's why she's crying." Hanamaki moved less than an inch closer, "Do you trust me, Oikawa?" 

_ I trust you guys _ . Oikawa was surprised to hear such a thing in his mind. Where had it come from? He would never-

But he had. Once upon a time. Oikawa bit down on his lower lip, shaking his head in disbelief. Just how long again had it been? How long had he been on his own, so much so that he had forgotten all about his volleyball days? This was his Makki. The omega he had helped, the omega he had formed the closest bond with. The one who he could say anything and everything to without judgement. Oikawa pushed himself forward, collapsing into Hanamaki's arms. "I'm…..tired. So  _ tired _ ." 

"I know. You've been through so much." Hanamaki gently laid Oikawa's head on his lap, carding a soothing hand through his hair. He cradled the baby in his free hand, studying her features more closely. 

".....Maho." 

"Maho." Hanamaki gave a reassuring smile. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you." 

"....I took her to hospital. She had gotten too cold. I was so scared. Makki I-" Oikawa cried fresh tears, lower lip wobbling. "When I came back, it was gone. The lock was broken and everything was gone. Even all my money. I can't buy Maho anything. I can't do anything for my own daughter. I'm such a disgrace of an omega!" 

"Don't say that. It's not true. You did nothing but your best. You look after her so well. Look how healthy she looks." However, Oikawa truly looked anything but. 

"...she likes you better. She's not crying. You take her. Protect her. I can't do it. I have nothing. She'd be better off without me." Oikawa sniffled, hiding his face against Hanamaki's knee. "I'm a true disgrace." It would be fine. It was Makki, so he'd let him visit. Maho would grow to be strong, healthy and supported. He could live with being just her overly-affectionate and doting uncle. That would be a nice life. Any life where he could still see Maho was worth it. He would accept that in a heartbeat. "Makki-"

"No, no you're not. You're the best mother there is. You protect her. You love her. You provide as much as you can for her. If I moved away, I know she would cry because she isn't near you. She needs  _ you _ ." It broke his heart to see his confident captain so run down. So defeated. "Oikawa. Come home with us. Live with us. Let us make sure you have everything you need for yourself and Maho." 

"...why...why would you ever do that?" Oikawa sniffled. "I can't give you guys anything." It would be better if he was just an outsider. Makki and Mattsun were a real family. Maho would fit in so well. 

"We let you leave. We didn't find you. We abandoned you when you needed us most. And yet you were always there for us. All the time, no matter what. Let us return the favour. At Least once." Makki smiled, "Your daughter needs just you, Oikawa. _Just_ you. Let us make it so you can be there for her again." 

"......you can make me do anything. I'll take it all. Just help me protect Maho. To clothe and feed her. To keep her warm." Oikawa sat up slowly, gently taking his child back from Hanamaki. He stroked her cheek lovingly, “I just want the best, Makki.” If Makki wasn't going to raise her, then he had no choice but to take all he could from the other to keep Maho alive. And, he felt no shame in that. If it was for Maho, he would take every single penny Makki was willing to overlook. 

“You will give her the best. Come with us. Let us help.” Hanamaki held Oikawa’s hand tightly, “....Let’s go. To your real home. With me and Mattsun.”

“Okay.” Oikawa stood up slowly, wrapping the baby in a blanket. He had made his mind up. He had to move on, move forward. And quickly, at that. He couldn't send Maho to hospital again. “Do you live far, Makki?”

“We live on the other side of town. But, it’s fine. It won’t take long at all to get there.” Hanamaki rested his hand on Oikawa’s back, leading him along. “Is there anywhere you want to stop first?”

“No. There isn’t anywhere.” Oikawa gave a small smile, “......Thank you. For Coming. I know it’s so rude of me to ask for help when I left everyone on my own for so long. I-...thank you, really. I don’t have anywhere else. Or anyone else.”

“It’s okay. It could’ve been twenty years and I would’ve still come to help you.” Hanamaki grinned, glad to see a little of the old Oikawa in that smile. “How old is she?”

“Five months.” Oikawa looked down at her, “I called her Maho. ‘Ma’ for love and affection. ‘Ho’ to cross a body of water.” His gaze softened, eyes glossy, “Because my love for her will cross any boundary. There’s nothing that can keep me from having her as my number 1, forever and always.” 

Maho scrunched her nose up, eyes fluttering open. Her olive green eyes were striking, deepened only by the colour of her brown hair. She looked at Hanamaki, unblinking.

“Hi, Maho. I’m your uncle, Makki.”

Maho burst into tears, kicking her little legs. She only calmed when she saw Oikawa’s face, looking into his eyes. She quietened to a sniffle, gripping Oikawa’s finger tightly.

“It’s okay, chibi. Look, I’m right here. Mama will never let you go.” Oikawa held her against his chest, kissing the top of her messy hair. “I love you, don’t be scared. Makki is a great uncle, I promise.”

“Hiro.” Matsukawa waved him over, “Police are here. You take the car, go shopping for baby things. I’ll stay here whilst they talk to Oikawa. Do you think that’ll work?”

“...I don’t know...if any of this is because of an Alpha.” Hanamaki looked away, “..he might not be comfortable with you around. So-”

“I’m not leaving you or him alone with the police. But I don’t want our house to be unequipped for him and the baby. He should come back and rest, not worry about needing things for her.” Matsukawa squeezed Hanamaki’s hand, “But you know him best. Do you think it’ll be fine?”

“You can just ask me,” Oikawa was suddenly stood next to them at the doorway. “I’m not scared of Alphas. I don’t know who even came in here and took everything. I’m scared of not being able to provide for Maho. That’s all.” He then frowned, stomping on Matsukawa’s toes. “And  _ you _ . Why would I ever be scared of you? You stay. Makki, you go.” He stood next to Matsukawa, looking him in the eyes. “You better not treat me any differently.”

Matsukawa laughed, “I wouldn’t count on it, Oikawa. Let’s talk to the police, then take you home.”

Maho side eyed Matsukawa, frowning intensely. 

"Hey there little one." Matsukawa grinned, "She looks just like you, Oikawa."

"I think you're confusing her," Oikawa whispered, giggling softly. "It's probably the Alpha scent. There's never been one this close to her."

"I'm honoured, Oikawa."

Maho began to shriek, big fat tears rolling down her face. She burrowed her face against Oikawa's neck.

"She's obviously not honoured," Matsukawa was trying not to laugh, taking a few steps away. "Sorry, Maho."

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay." Oikawa pat her back gently, nuzzling into her wild hair. "I love you, I do. I love you so much. Shhh, shh, _I'm right here, forever and always."_


	4. Sensual Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's said as much as he wants to, turning instead for comfort from the Alpha.

**CHAP 4**

“....How long did you live with them?” Ushijima smoothed his fingers up and down Oikawa’s arms, head resting on his shoulder.

“For a year. They wouldn’t let me leave. They would tell me that they were worried I’d just disappear again. We had a nice routine. They’d have a date night every friday night and come back saturday evening, so Maho and I had some nice alone time. Mattsun’s boss agreed to let me work for them if they were understaffed. Mattsun would bring home some admin work and I would do it on the home computer. I mean, Mattsun and Makki bought everything for me, but...still. It was nice to have my own money.” Oikawa leaned back further, draping one leg over Ushijima’s and the other beside it. He tried not to smile as he felt the Alpha’s breath ghost down his neck. “Then, they surprised me and said we were moving. A bigger house. Where we are now - except it was two houses. I was so touched. I still am. I’m so thankful for them.”

“They’re important to you. I understand.” Ushijima wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, “I’m not upset. Or mad at him. I understand why Matsukawa got so angry. He was worried for you. The scene did look bad.”

“It did, you’re right.” Oikawa turned his head to look back at Ushijima. He opened his mouth to speak, only for it to catch in his throat. "..why...why am I in your arms?"

"I want to comfort you. You seemed to like this." Ushijima just didn’t have the heart to say that Oikawa had made his way into his lap all by himself. 

“I should move. I’m sorry. I’ve been crying and have probably got snot everywhere on you. And probably sweat. And ofcourse, tears. I’ll move.”

"Don't." Ushijima cupped Oikawa's cheeks. "I think you're amazing."

"Ushijima-"

"Listen to me, just this once. I always knew you were strong. But Oikawa, I severely underestimated you. You did all of that and are here. Doing well for yourself. And Maho is a happy and healthy child. You should be proud." 

Oikawa blushed bright red, unable to look away from Ushijima's tender gaze. "I-...you always compliment my skills. Even back then." 

"You're beautiful, too." Ushijima laughed softly, lovingly thumbing Oikawa's cheek, "but, your skills are the most remarkable part of you. No one can ever take those away from you. You work hard, harder than anyone else." 

"I feel weird being the only one complimented. Stop it, Ushi." 

"When you talk with others, you bring out their true selves. They can be just them with you. I hope I can replicate even 1% of that for you." Ushijima tucked away a lock of Oikawa's hair, "Be just Oikawa Tooru."

"Who taught you all this?" Oikawa fanned himself, trying his best to calm down. How could Ushijima just go ahead and say such embarrassing things without cringing!? "Did you secretly communicate this with Makki? Is that it?" 

"If I had the opportunity to communicate with your neighbour-"

" _ Makki." _

"-Makki, I would have something good prepared. Instead, all I can offer you are my thoughts. I apologise." 

His  _ thoughts _ ? Oikawa looked away. 

Ushijima frowned, guiding Oikawa back to facing him. "Is something wrong? Do you feel unwell? Do you want to discuss more?" 

"...will you hear more?" Oikawa was genuinely surprised. At this point in time, no, he did not have more to share with Ushijima. This was enough. However, Ushijima offering to listen, when he had already talked and cried for over four hours? Shocking. 

Ushijima nodded. "I'll listen until you don't want to talk anymore, Oikawa." 

"I...I don't know," Oikawa blurted out. The offer was tempting. Now that the lid on all his past trauma had been lifted, the relief was intoxicating.

"Don't think twice. Be headstrong, Oikawa. It's what you're best at." 

"Don't think twice?" Oikawa felt the words resonate in him. It was a no brainer, really. Ushijima had already put all the eggs in his basket. He really could throw caution to the wind. Oikawa fiddled with the back of the baby monitor, turning it off. 

"Oikawa?"

Oikawa slapped his hand over Ushijima's eyes and turned around. 

"Ow, Oik-" 

_ Gentle. Soft _ .  _ Warm _ . 

Ushijima pulled Oikawa closer, hand dropping to cup his chin. He kissed back, tenderly, just enough to let Oikawa know he was glad and that he would urge no more than this. 

Oikawa had only brushed his lips over Ushijima's. There was barely anything but he felt like they had kissed for an eternity, as now his lips could not forget the feeling. He wrapped his arms around Ushijima's neck, settling properly in the Alpha's lap. "Too soft to kiss me hard but brave enough to put me over his dick.”

“I didn’t put you-”

“ _ Put it down on me _ .” Oikawa grinned, stroking the back of Ushijima’s neck. 

“Oikawa.” Ushijima tightened his hold on the omega’s hips, turning his face away. “Why?”

“Does there have to be a why, other than I want it to be with you?” Oikawa played with the hair at the nape of Ushijima’s neck, eyes half lidded as he admired the other’s lips. “I’ve already shared something so intimate with you. What’s one more thing?”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, Oikawa.” Ushijima faced him again, mouth going dry at the sight. There was no way he could ever refuse Oikawa. “Oikawa...I won’t stop.”

“ _ Don’t stop _ ,” Oikawa moaned lewdly into the Alpha’s ear, licking the shell. 

Ushijima suddenly moaned, dick standing to attention at Oikawa’s teasing. His cheeks darkened to a deep red, eyes pooling with arousal. 

Oikawa smirked in triumph, rolling his hips back until Ushijima’s clothed erection was slotted perfectly between his covered cheeks. He rocked his hips, brushing his lips against Ushijima’s. “ _ Comfort me more _ .”

The Alpha physically felt the restraint in him snap. He firmly gripped Oikawa’s shoulders, pushing him down onto the sofa. He crashed his lips against the omega’s, hands diving under Oikawa's shirt. He felt over the omega's chest, thumbing at his nipples. 

Oikawa gasped, hands flying up to run through and yank the ends of Ushijima's hair. He arched his spine, feet sliding back over the sofa until he had his knees bent, keeping Ushijima slotted between them. He shivered at a spike of arousal, belatedly realising that Ushijima had dragged his nail over his nipple. 

Ushijima finally pulled his lips away, panting for breath. He dived right back in, tongue pushing against Oikawa's own. He groaned, duly noting that Oikawa was desperately grinding their clothed dicks together. He wanted Oikawa just as bad, but was far too honoured with simply having Oikawa's mouth and chest. He pinched them between his fingers, thumbing the nubs until they peaked. He suddenly removed his hands, tugging down Oikawa's shirt. 

Oikawa was having the time of his life. He was pulled taunt, nails digging into Ushijima's scalp. His moans were swallowed by Ushijima's mouth, gasping as their tongues entwined. He couldn't stop the sweet friction of rocking against Ushijima's body, nor would he pull away from Ushijima's fingers. He was so sure he could, and would, cum just from having his nipples played with. 

And so, when it stopped, he  _ whined _ . Deep, desperate and wishful. Oikawa's eyes tried to seek out Ushijima's, even if both of them were unwilling to give up their heated, wet kisses. Oikawa locked his legs around the Alpha's waist, hands dropping from his hair to drag down the other's broad back. He clung to Ushijima's shirt, using the leverage to bring their hips together with more force. 

"I know you like it," Ushijima whispered against Oikawa's lips, cupping Oikawa's clothed chest and squeezing as soon as he began to move his own hips against Oikawa's. He delighted in hearing the omega's cry of pleasure. He rubbed and pinched Oikawa's nipples through the thin fabric, sucking on Oikawa's tongue. 

" _ Mmmm!"  _ Oikawa tightened his legs around Ushijima, hands pulling the shirt even further down Ushijima's body. His body jerked, a tantalising ecstasy pouring through him. He broke their tirade of messy kisses, head thrown back. " _ Ah! Ah, fuck, keep going- _ " Five, no, four more and he was sure he would cum. 

Ushijima turned his knee in just enough to mimic the exact position they had been in that made Oikawa's body react the strongest. 

" _ Oh! Oh fuck! H-ah! Ushijima! _ " The friction was the best thing Oikawa had ever felt. He tried to kiss the Alpha, lips fumbling together for a moment before he was back to a moaning mess, lips singing his pleasure against the corner of Ushijima's mouth. 

Ushijima groaned in reply, senses honed in on each of Oikawa's pleasured cries. If he could make Oikawa this loud with their clothes  _ on _ , he'd deafen the whole neighbourhood with them off. He squeezed a hand between their bodies for a split second, just enough to yank up Oikawa's pants. It pulled the fabric taunt against Oikawa's skin, increasing the friction in all the best parts. 

_ "F-FUCK!"  _ Oikawa dug his nails into Ushijima's back, hips stopping as he came. He shivered, rhythmically rolling his hips again to cling onto the orgasmic high, twitching with each wave of stimulation. He gasped, running his hand through his own hair as he gave one last rock of his hips, cum spent. 

Ushijima's mouth was as dry as the desert. Oikawa was  _ sexy.  _ Face flushed, lips glistening, eyes dazed yet so alive with pink hearts of electricity. He thumbed at Oikawa's bottom lip, pecking his cheeks with adoration. "You can release me from your legs. I won't leave, Oikawa." 

"......huh?" Oikawa kissed at Ushijima's thumb, sliding his tongue over the pad instead of listening to his words. He took a shuddered breath, eyes fluttering shut. "Fuck that felt good." As if in disbelief, he wiggled his hips, needing the proof of his cum soaked underwear to accept that this wasn't a dream. He opened his eyes, legs finally relaxing and releasing the alpha. " _ Keep going _ ." 

"Are you sure?” Ushijima frowned softly, cupping Oikawa’s cheeks, “I don’t want to rush you, or take advantage of you.”

Oikawa's tongue slowly traced his own teeth, biting down on his lower lip. His eyes were full of mischief, trained on Ushijima's reaction as he pressed the Alpha's hand right between his clothed cheeks. “ _ I need you _ .”

Ushijima gulped, fingers getting wetter by the second as Oikawa's hole continued to produce slick. "You're so wet, Oikawa." 

"I'm wet, Ushijima. At the front and back~" Oikawa smirked, turning his head to kiss and nibble at the hand still on his face. “ _ Fuck me _ .”

I- Oikawa.” Ushijima pulled both his hands away quickly, sitting back on his heels to put distance between the two of them. “Are you sure?”

"What's so wrong with me having pleasure from  _ you _ ?" Oikawa sat up on his knees to follow after Ushijima, entwining his fingers behind Ushijima's neck. "Do you think I'm sexy?" He walked his fingers down Ushijima's neck, rolling his hips down to connect their bodies for more of the delicious friction, "You're still hard. Be honest; you want this." 

Ushijima held onto the ends of the sofa, pressing up into Oikawa's ass. "Are you sure? Oikawa, you- I don't have a condom. You're an omega." 

"Mmmmm, don't cum inside," Oikawa breathed out, effortlessly reached between them, taking out Ushijima's cock from its confines. “I want to feel good with you, Ushijima.”

“Oikawa, statistically speaking, the likelihood of me not cumming inside if you want me inside is very low. I propose that we reconvene at a later date that is acceptab- _ nngh _ .” 

“Table? No no, more like a chair,” Oikawa purred down, continuing to lower himself onto Ushijima’s thick, rock hard dick. “This is  _ my _ seat. I’m telling you I want it. I want you. I don’t need nobody else - I don’t think of anyone else. I haven’t had sex in a while. If I’m saying to you I want it,  _ I want you _ .” He cupped Ushijima’s face, gazing at the other as he bottomed out. He moaned the Alpha’s name, rocking his hips just to feel the length inside before rising up, slamming back down. “ _ Yea _ ,” he breathed out, toes curling with pleasure. “”Feels so good~”

Ushijima held Oikawa by his hips, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. He bucked up into the tight, wet heat, relishing the feeling of a hole made  _ perfectly _ for him - there wasn’t an inch of his dick spared by Oikawa’s pulsating hole.”I want  _ you _ ,” he finally replied,  _ confessed _ , throwing caution to the wind. He slid his hands up, cupping at the omega’s chest with a hungry gaze. He bit down on a hard nipple, cock throbbing at Oikawa’s cry of pleasure. He pinched at the other nub, working his teeth against the one in his mouth. He sucked until Oikawa’s hands were pulling at his hair, allowing the omega to lead his face away.

Oikawa had tears in his eyes, bottom lip bruised from biting down on it so hard.

If Oikawa truly cried in the middle of sex from feeling  _ that _ good, Ushijima was never going to let him leave his dick. “You were made for  _ this _ ,” he breathed out, thumbing at the omega’s bottom lip to pry it free from the teeth. He slipped his fingers into Oikawa’s mouth, stretching them out to get the omega to open his mouth, to allow his sweet cries to ring out again. He busied his own mouth with biting, kissing and sucking the other’s neck, thrusting his dick in and out harder.

Oikawa lapped at Ushijima’s fingers, tongue trying to chase the digits as they spread out. He stuck his tongue out between the digits, sucking on the skin between the fingers. He leaned back on his hands, grinding Ushijima’s dick deeper into his hole.

Ushijima paused, lips pressed against one of the many bruised bite marks littering the omega’s neck. He tilted his head away, nails raking down Oikawa’s sides to get his attention. “We have to stop, Oikawa.”

"No! No! Don't!" Oikawa cupped Ushijima's face, "It's so good, I feel so good. Don't stop-  _ I love it I love it I love it mmmm Ushijima please- _ "

Ushijima sucked in a breath, cock only getting impossibly harder at the omega’s cries. "Oikawa. Oikawa, I'm serious. We have to stop. We,  _ Oikawa _ , you feel too good."

"Fuck you so good, I’m the best you’ll ever have.  _ Fuck _ , I’ll be the best you’ll ever get. Say it again. Moan for me~,” Oikawa purred out, thrusting his tongue into Ushijima’s mouth. He tasted his mouth until he was sure he would die of breathlessness, letting out a sharp moan as his head was yanked back by a strong hand in his hair. “Good, so good, fucking me so good, Ushi more, Ushi please, don't stop. Fuck! Pull it more- I'm going to cum. I'm so close. There there right there!" 

Ushijima slapped his hand over Oikawa's mouth to silence him, feeling his dick begin to swell. "I'm going to knott. I have to get out of you" 

Oikawa's eyes widened, stilling immediately. 

"Thank you," Ushijima breathed out, pulling away from Oikawa. He took a shuddered breath, pushing his hair back. There was no way this was happening. He had never ever knotted outside of his rut before. He squeezed the base of his cock, trying to will it to calm down. 

Oikawa pushed Ushijima back onto the sofa. He climbed over him, sitting on the Alpha's chest. “Do you feel good too?” He wrapped his slender, soft fingers around Ushijima’s length, stroking up and down quickly. 

Ushijima groaned, sliding his hand down Oikawa’s stomach before landing on his jeans. “ _ Take them off _ .”

Oikawa smirked, using his nail to graze the slit on the underside of Ushijima’s cock. He sniggered when it made the Alpha jolt with pleasure, “ _ Make me _ .”

Ushijima launched himself up, hands gripping Oikawa’s wrists to push him down and keep him in place. “I can and I will.” He pulled at Oikawa's belt loops, yanking the jeans clean off Oikawa's legs with his strength. "You're dripping," he growled out, pushing Oikawa's legs back to his head. 

"H-hey! I can't-  _ oh fuck me Ushijima! _ " Oikawa’s eyes rolled back, one hand scratching at the sofa, the other digging into Ushijima’s shirt. “ _ Oh my god YES!”  _ He dared to look up between his legs to see Ushijima’s face buried between his ass cheeks, his own cock bobbing with each lick inside his hole. “F-fuck, more-”

Ushijima tasted Oikawa’s slick and couldn’t get enough. It was a tantalising sweetness that left your taste buds at the first instance of detection. It was dark, mellow and subtle, like a single sprinkle of brown sugar atop a bitter drink, or the hint of honey in hayashi rice. It was addicting, gulping down just to bless his scenes with that millisecond worth of familiar nectar. He let go of Oikawa’s legs in favour of spreading his cheeks apart wider, burrowing his face deeper.

“Uh-shi-  _ haaa _ ,” Oikawa slammed his hands down on the sofa, body trembling as his orgasm shot out. He gasped sharply, tensing his muscles, butt raising off the sofa. His legs were wrapped around the back of Ushijima’s head, intent on feeling the pleasure of his searching tongue even as he was cumming. 

Ushijima pressed down on Oikawa’s hips, forcing him back down. He stroked Oikawa’s cock through his orgasm, dutifully eating him out until his legs released him. He lifted his head, licking his lips free from the slick. “You taste good, Oikawa.”

“Y-yea?” Oikawa motioned for Ushijima to move back up, gripping the alpha’s dick to pump it. “You should cum, too.” He gave a sly smile, “I’ll show you how my mouth works, too.”

Ushijima did not give Oikawa the opportunity to take it back. He moved over to sit by Oikawa’s head, gripping the base of his cock.

Oikawa smiled lazily, languidly sucking at the tip of Ushijima’s cock. He kissed the tip before taking the cock into his mouth, tongueing at the underside with a hum. He didn’t have to suck long before Ushijima was cumming down his throat, swallowing every last drop. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out for the other to see. “Tasty~”

Ushijima kissed Oikawa, simply to stop him from speaking anymore. He tugged off his clothes before taking off Oikawa's shirt so they could be comfortable. He cuddled by the omega’s side, trying to regain control of his breathing. He tucked away a strand of Oikawa’s hair, mind whirring with questions.

Did he really just have sex with Oikawa Tooru?

Did he really almost knott  _ inside _ Oikawa Tooru? 

Did Oikawa Tooru really just moan so loud and so much that he had tried to knott  _ outside of his rut? _

Ushijima was snapped back to reality by needy touches. He looked down to see Oikawa unashmedley pawing at his cock, lips pursued. “...Don’t you need to rest?”

“ _ One more _ .”

“I need to rest.” Ushijima took Oikawa’s hand into his own, kissing the back. “We should rest.”

Oikawa turned onto his side, hooking one leg over Ushijima’s hips. He pressed their bodies together, rubbing himself against the younger. “You can rest, I’ll keep going.” He walked his fingers up Ushijima’s face, tapping his nose. It wasn’t enough - he wasn’t fully satisfied with just this much. The high was still there, reminding him how good he could feel, should feel,  _ deserved _ to feel. “If you’re going to fuck me, fuck me till I  _ break _ .”

Ushijima blinked in surprise, cock standing to attention. Oikawa did have a point - they had gone this far, there wasn’t anything holding them back. Ushijima turning Oikawa onto his back, plunging his fingers inside the elder’s abused hole.

“C-cheat. Want your cock,  _ aaah, _ not fingers,” Oikawa complained, even as he rocked himself back onto the digits.

"I'm just making sure you're still wet. I don't want to hurt you," Ushijima whispered, kissing just under Oikawa's collarbone. 

"Ofcourse I'm still wet, I'm so turned on by you right now," Oikawa babbled, gripping at Ushijima's wrist to force his fingers out. "I love your dick. Fuck me again already. Ushijima, fuck me~"

"You don't help yourself," Ushijima warned, spreading Oikawa's legs open. He snapped his hips, dick piercing deep into Oikawa in one fluid motion. "I've dreamed of fucking you again. Highschool wasn't enough." 

Oikawa felt his chest tighten at such words.  _ Highschool wasn't enough _ . Somewhere deep in him, he agreed. He didn't think he would ever get enough. He gripped Ushijima's shoulders, kissing him fiercely. He dropped his head back to cry out again, "s-so deep already. Faster. Touch me, fuck me, break me!" 

Ushijima was stirred up more by Oikawa's dirty mouth, all the blood in his body rushing down to his cock. He slid his hands under Oikawa's ass, pushing up on it to slam them even closer together.

"N-no, not there! Good, so good, too good, ah ah ah Ush- jima-i no, not there- FUCK, FUCK FUCK USHIJIMA, YES YES OH YES GOD YES." Oikawa kicked his leg out over the back of the sofa, bending his knee to tighten his grip on it.

Ushijima bit down on Oikawa’s shoulder, marking up his neck with each thrust deeper and deeper, hitting the same spot over and over. How had Oikawa lived for this long without having  _ more _ kids? He was undeniably the biggest turn on in his life - and that was just his mouth, at that. 

Oikawa shook his head quickly, tears dripping from his eyes at the sheer intensity of the pleasure. "OH OH OH YES, FUCK, SO DEEP, HAAH NO NO DONT CUM THAT DEEP, SO GOOD, AH, USHI, PLEASE, OH!" 

Ushijima slapped his hand over Oikawa’s mouth, teeth grit as he tried his best to stave off his orgasm. “ _ Oikawa,  _ you’re going to make me explode. Stop talking- stop.” He dropped his forehead against Oikawa’s, “You little minx. Stop licking my hand, I told you. I don’t want to cum so soon.” 

Oikawa continued to lap at Ushijima's hand, desperate moans muffled but still audible. 

Ushijima curled his fingers to force them into Oikawa's mouth. He pressed down on the omega's tongue, "try to scream now."

Oikawa choked on Ushijima’s fingers, satisfied grin returning just as quickly as it left. He took Ushijima’s fingers deeper, pushing his tongue up against the digits. He moaned lewdly, slurping away, unable to grant Ushijima’s request of being quiet. He squeezed around Ushijima’s dick, locking gazes with him. “ _ Cum _ .”

Ushijima suddenly pulled out until just the tip was left inside, cumming into Oikawa’s hole with a loud moan. He grit his teeth, pulling out and pumping his cock until it was all spent over Oikawa’s thighs. He took a deep breath, looking down at Oikawa. “You are  _ unbelievable _ .”

Oikawa had cum all over his own stomach, eyes half lidded and chest heaving with the intensity of his orgasm. He bit down on his lip, bucking his hips weakly against Ushijima’s hand to get the last waves of post orgasmic bliss. He dropped his hips down with a groan, throwing an arm over his eyes. “fuck, wow. This is what it feels like? shit so good. Let’s do it again.”

“Let us not do it again.” Ushijima smiled, gently moving Oikawa’s arm away. He looked at the omega, stroking his cheek, “I have to look after you now.” He picked Oikawa up bridal style, taking him up the stairs before Oikawa could protest.

Oikawa, instead, was laughing, pushing at the alpha’s head. “St-stop! Stop kissing me all over! It tic-haha- tickles!” He gripped Ushijima’s hair, using it to pull his face away from his neck and chest. “No kisses!”

“No kisses?” Ushijima nodded slowly, nuzzling Oikawa instead. He filled up the bath with warm water, gently setting Oikawa down. He added bubble bath, giving a smile, “Strawberry?”

“Mmm, I like the scent of strawberry.” Oikawa tilted his head back to look at Ushijima, “...You don’t have to do this. I came onto you. You don’t owe me anything.”

“You did come onto me. I don’t owe you anything.” Ushijima used the showerhead to dampen Oikawa’s hair before working shampoo into the roots. “But, I want to. So I will.”

“Even if I just used you for sex?”

“I felt good. You felt good. It’s a good situation.” Ushijima continued to massage Oikawa’s scalp, somewhat sad that Oikawa had lost the heat of their passion. He was so sure, so  _ confident _ that he couldn’t help but see the old Oikawa again. “I’m here for you, at whatever level you want me to be. You set the boundaries.” He rinsed out Oikawa’s hair, one hand covering his eyes. 

“Why?” Oikawa closed his eyes, letting the Alpha pamper him - it was well deserved after that pounding. 

“...Before, you said you didn’t want an answer to your question. If I answer this one, then you’ll know.” Ushijima rubbed the conditioner into the ends of Oikawa’s hair, “Do you want an answer?”

  
“Is your secret that bad?” Oikawa cracked a smile, “I won’t bite, Ushiwaka.”

“You most certainly did bite.” Ushijima motioned to the bite mark on his neck, tapping Oikawa’s cheek. “My secret is no secret. I just don’t want to upset you, Oikawa.” He brushed his fingers over Oikawa’s shoulder as he walked away, sitting on the wet stool to rinse himself off. 

"I asked you to fuck me. You kept asking me if I was sure. But...I never even asked you." Oikawa watched the Alpha, "well, you did say you wanted me too. But I-"

"It's okay. There doesn't need to be a big reason. Simple is best." Ushijima approached Oikawa, taking his hand to kiss the back. "I wanted you. You wanted me. That's fine too." 

"....Do you still want me?" 

"I don't need nobody else." Ushijima smiled, "but, right now, we cannot do it again." 

"I didn't mean doing it again, pffft." Oikawa grinned, holding Ushijima's hand. "Did you date anyone after highschool? During highschool?" 

"I did not. Have not." Ushijima leaned his head on the edge of the tub, the whole field of view just Oikawa. "And you?" 

"Oh honey, I don't date." 

"Honey?" Ushijima laughed softly, "Am I your honey?" 

Oikawa, however, stayed silent. 

Ushijima sat up abruptly, heart pounding in his chest. "That was a joke, Oikawa." They had been getting along so well. He didn't want to ruin it. "Oikawa, I-"

"You were my comfort. I think you  _ are _ my comfort," Oikawa whispered, barely audible. He stood, draining the water in the bath as he wiped his body down and washed the suds away. 

Ushijima caught it. Being his comfort was far better than being honey. He stood up, arms outstretched, "are you coming out? I'll help you." 

"No, you're coming in." Oikawa began to refill the bath with clean water, pulling at Ushijima's arm. "Sit. Then I can sit." 

Ushijima obeyed the command, awkwardly getting into the bath. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa as the omega settled in his lap. "This is dangerous." Oikawa's hole was so close to his dick. So, so close. A reaction was likely - his dick has already proved the power Oikawa held over it. 

"Dangerous?" Oikawa looked back at Ushijima, hot water feels nice. It feels nice like this. I… want to talk more." 

"I'll always listen." Ushijima rested his head on Oikawa's shoulder. "Is there anything you need to get off your chest?" 

"There's nothing. I just want to talk more." Oikawa could feel the vibration of Ushijima speaking against his skin - it was a pleasant, warming hum. "Why a farm?" 

"I like animals. I take pride in providing. The food I make has been produced by myself. Optimal nutrition. Food is one of the most important aspects of a healthy lifestyle." 

"Why didn't you date?" 

"There wasn't any time in highschool. After that, it felt pointless." 

"Do you still talk to your team?" 

"I do. We meet monthly. Tendou is my closest friend." Ushijima nuzzled Oikawa's neck, "Dont worry, I wont tell anyone. " 

"Not even Tendou?"

"Not even Satori." 

"Satori…..huh." Oikawa looked at Ushijima, "first name basis?" 

"He is indispensable. He is family. My confidant. Hence, Satori." Ushijima smiled, "does it bother you?" 

"It shouldn't bother me, so it doesn't." Oikawa turned his face away cheeks dusted pink. "Wa-"  _ katoshi _ . Oikawa shook the thought from his mind, "I'm pruning." 

"Pruning involves plants at the very least, Oikawa. You are not pruning." The water was starting to chill. How long had they been idle, chatting away? 

Oikawa stepped out of the bath. He watched as Ushijima followed, both of them wrapping eachother in a warm towel at the same time. Hw laughed, "hey, idea stealer." 

"I am the one looking after you, Oikawa." Ushijima threaded his fingers through Oikawa's hair, gently working out any knots. 

Oikawa swiped the towel around Ushijima, using it to towel dry his hair. "I have a hair dryer in my room, Ushiwaka. It's the door at the end of the hallway." Oikawa took a step back, allowing time for Ushijima to realise and step closer before he took another step back. They kept up the slow waltz until they reached Oikawa's room, finding their way into eachothers arms and a plush bed. 

"You need to dry your hair," Ushijima whispered, settled close with the elders head tucked under his chin. 

"Then we'd have to move," Oikawa whispered back, rubbing mindless patterns into Ushijima's chest. 

"It is bad to sleep with wet hair," Ushijima whispered again, slowly reaching for one of the discarded towels. He towel dried as much of Oikawa's hair as he could without moving the other. "Oikawa. Lift your head so I can get the other side." 

Oikawa let out a soft breath in response, eyes having closed to enjoy the soothing sensation. He turned himself around, back to Ushijima. He tucked a corner of the covers under his chin, face burrowing into the sheet. 

Ushijima chuckled softly, toweling the wet hair. "Oikawa. Are you falling asleep?" 

A soft breath. Another soft breath. A third. Finally, a pleased sigh. ".....no…..awake," Oikawa replied, even though he knew it was a lie. 

Maho was safe at Makki and Mattsuns. He was safe with Ushijima right by his side. A tragedy would never happen again, even if the locks were weak. He felt truly relaxed. Fully relaxed. It was the first time since the night Makki and Mattsun rescued him. He felt arms wrap around his waist, smiling pleasantly. How could he not feel so safe, when Ushijima was holding him close? He drifted off, heart and shoulders light, finally freed from the guilt of the world. 

\------

Ushijima slowly reached out, taking Oikawa’s phone from the bedside table. He took one cautionary glance at Oikawa before unlocking Oikawa’s phone. He clicked on Hanamaki’s name, typing out a text requesting him to watch over Maho during the night. He set the phone down, carefully settling close to Oikawa again. He wrapped an arm around the omega’s waist, kissing his cheek before gazing at him, heart bursting with joy. 

Whether it was comfort for comfort's sake, or because there was something more, Ushijima didn’t mind. He knew in himself how much he adored Oikawa. He’d let him use him forever and ever, if that was all it was. “I love you,” he whispered, tenderly tracing the curves of the sleeping omega. He was, without a doubt, the most perfect being on this earth. And he was truly thankful to fall back into his line of sight. 

\----

Ushijima knocked on the door, straightening out his collar. Should he have gone home and gotten a different outfit? But that would’ve taken too much time. Maybe the neighbours were too casual and would hate it if he wore a suit. But-  _ oh no.  _ Surely they would recognise that he was still in the same outfit as the night before. His ear tips were tinted pink at the thought of the previous night, turning around to abort the mission.

“Ushi!”

Ushijima turned back around, giving a smile. “Maho.”

Maho ran to him, hugging his legs. “Where’s mama? Is mama here? Is mama better? Can we play? Play play!”

Ushijima bent down to pick her up, tapping her nose. “Your mama is sleeping. He is much, much better. He can’t wait to play with you, Maho.”

“I’m sure he can wait a few minutes. Come inside, Ushijima,” Matsukawa spoke, leaving the door open as he headed to the sofa.

“We have questions.” Hanamaki gave a smile, setting cups of coffee onto the table. “I didn’t expect you to come without Oikawa, but I’m glad you did. It means we can ask all the right questions without him interfering.” 

“Nice clothes, by the way. Too good to not wear two days in a row?,” Matsukawa pointed out, legs in two different time zones as he sat, sipping the coffee.

“Maybe he likes them better since they smell of nothing  _ but _ Oikawa,” Hanamaki chimed out, sitting in the same exact position as Matsukawa. 

Except, when it was Hanamaki, it didn’t exactly assert dominance. 

“Makki baby!” Maho wiggled until Ushijima put her down. She rushed over, sitting by Hanamaki so she could pat at his bump. “Hello baby! It’s Maho again! Good morning!” 

“Oi,” Matsukawa began, flicking Hanamaki’s nose. “Don’t sit like tha-”

“What? Is there a problem? I don’t even know who you are. Maybe if you could fit in one picture in that position, I might recognise you.”

“Oh, you wanna go?”

“I wanna go. I’d win. Issei, there’s no way I wouldn’t ever win. Infact, I’m stronger now than ever. I dare you to tell me what to do. Do it, stranger.”

“Am I….uh...interrupting you?” Ushijima gave an awkward smile, “Shall I...come back?”

“No, sit down.” Matsukawa pointed to the sofa across them. “What do you think of Oikawa?”

“He’s strong. So strong.” Ushijima smiled softly, “But...I still want to protect him. Even though I know he doesn’t need me.”

“Damn right he doesn’t need you. Oikawa can go his whole life on his own and survive better than anyone else,” Hanamaki replied, looking down at Maho. “Do you think baby Makki is a boy or girl?”

“Um….boy!” Maho beamed, resting her head on Makki’s bump. “Maho can’t hear baby Makki.”

“Baby Makki can’t speak yet, Maho.” Hanamaki smiled softly, stroking through her hair. “Oikawa....is unbreakable. Life could throw all the worst things out at him and we could think that’s it. That’s the end. And just when we will give up on him, we’ll see his hand coming out from the crumbled world. He’s a born fighter….but that doesn’t mean he has to do it all alone. He wants love, too.”

“I don’t trust you.” Matsukawa looked Ushijima up and down, “Infact, isn’t this the first night you got him alone? And it looks like you had a merry time. Did you enjoy forcing Oikawa again?”

“I did not force him. This time, or the first time.” Ushijima looked away, “It was unexpected. Both times. But both times, Oikawa initiated. I will admit that, back in highschool, I did not ask him. I did not make sure he was sure that was what he wanted. Nor was it gentle , on any of our parts. But I did not force him, at all. And this time, I asked and I asked and I asked again.” He looked back at Matsukawa, “I know I might just be there as comfort. The only comfort he can get, because you both aren’t single. I understand. I won't ask more from Oikawa than what he gives me.”

“And what do you want? Just, whatever he gives you? You just like his body?” Hanamaki glared at Ushijima. “I’m going to kick your ass. Ushijima Wakatoshi won't be great anymore, because he won’t have any knees.” 

“Baby…”

“Baby what? You’re not doing your job, Hiro.”

“I can do my job if you left me, you know? What are you, my replacement?”

“I don’t even know who you are.” Hanamaki smirked, “This baby is mine and Oikawa’s.”

“Is that so?” Matsukawa reached out, messing up Hanamaki’s hair. “I don’t know who you are, but I heard Oikawa has a very hot best friend. Will you introduce me?” 

“Maybe, but it’ll cost. Like….an hour of back rubs.”

“He’s not worth that much effort. I’ll just go flirt with Oikawa instead.” Matsukawa stood up, stretching out his arms with a groan.

“Oikawa’s already dating me. Good luck.”

“...Are you..both dating Oikawa?” Ushijima was truly confused. “I thought you were both together. Oikawa told me so. That you were having a baby together.”

“Him? Nah, Issei is just here because...I don’t know why. Issei, why are you here?”

Matsukawa raised a brow. “Well. Oikawa kicks me out of his bed, so the next warm thing is you.”

“You...cohabit for heat?” Ushijima clasped his hands together, elbows on his knees as he tried to think about the situation the two were in. Not dating, but having a baby. And Oikawa was in there somewhere. A love triangle? A triangle relationship? “Then, can I still love Oikawa?”

“Yea yea, you can love Oik- HA!?” Hanamaki stood up suddenly, eyes wide. “You WHAT!?”

“What did you just say?” Matsukawa stormed up to Ushijima, grabbing a handful of his hair.

“I said, ‘can I still love Oikawa’? It’s just a courtesy. Even if you say no, I will be taking him from the both of you.” Ushijima stood up, looking directly at Matsukawa. “He can keep me as just his friend, as just his comfort. But I’ll take up all of Oikawa’s time. All his attention. You would both be better off together, without him in the relationship. I want to be Oikawa’s.”

Hanamaki didn’t know whether to laugh or be in awe. He covered his mouth, stifling the laughter. “Oh god- Issei- Issei he thinks-”

“I’m not fucking Oikawa. That’s your job.”

Ushijima titled his head to the side in confusion. “But I’m sure you said that...you both were with Oikawa?”

“Duh. We are.” Hanamaki snorted, wiggling his brows at Matsukawa. “I do it all, he just watches.”

“If it ever happened, I would not just watch.” Matsukawa reached out, ruffling Hanamaki’s hair. 

“If it ever happened? Awww, you’re too late now. He’s going to have this bull over here stalking him. Guess you have to settle for me again,” Hanamaki teased. 

“Sorry, none of this is making sense to me.” Ushijima rubbed his temples, “Matsukawa is dating Hanamaki who is dating Matsukawa and-”

“That’s it. No and.” Matsukawa laughed, “This is just how Hiro and I are. We’re Oikawa’s best friends, nothing more.”

“Issei is just a casual idiot.” Hanamaki smiled, “i thought you just wanted to play around with Oikawa’s body. He’s very hot, we know. He can be very sexy. We know. Oh, do we know. But we also know his other sides. We don’t want him to get hurt.” 

“Oikawa hasn’t been with anyone since he found out he was pregnant. It’s already a big thing that you spent a night with him. That he brought you home without even saying anything to us.” Matsukawa gave a small sigh, “But you have to understand where we’re coming from. We’re his best friends. He’s been through enough already. He has a daughter, too. The father would be any number of people. Are you prepared to accept all that?”

“I am.” Ushijima nodded, “I don’t want to hurt him. I want to see Oikawa happy. And Maho is a wonderful child. I want to protect her, too. I want to show her the best of both of us.” 

“She’s already getting attached to you. There’s no going back.” Hanamaki sighed, “What’re you going to do if Maho’s father comes about? Will you be frustrated?”

“I will be. Letting someone like that back into Oikawa’s life and hers will be hard….but if Oikawa wants them there, then they have to be there. But I won’t let that stop me from raising Maho with Oikawa. I’m fully aware that to be with Oikawa means to be a parent to Maho as well. And I would be happy to do so.” 

Matsukawa looked Ushijima up and down. He then looked at Maho. “When did you sleep with Oikawa?”

“After you lost the title match to us in highschool, third year. Oikawa came to find me to complain to me. To tell me how much he hated me.” 

“And you ended up sleeping together!?” Hanamaki laughed, shaking his head, “Are you both crazy!?”

Ushijima’s cheeks darkened to a cherry red, “Oikawa is very cute when he is angry. And full of strength. And determination. And will. And-”

“Oh my god shut up.” Matsukawa snorted, “Are you not embarrassed? Have you liked Oikawa for a long time?”

“Since the day we met. But he has hated me since the day we met, so I’ve never said anything.” Ushijima looked down at the floor, “So I liked it. Even if he did hate me. He would still come to find me and shout. Complain. Be willful. And I was fully aware that only I could see that side of Oikawa.”

“Did you know he was an omega?” Matsukawa leaned back against the wall. Perhaps he should...no. It was better for Oikawa to decide if he wanted to pursue the identity of Maho’s father. 

“No. I only knew when I saw him again, at my farm. Maho had come running to me to cling onto because she didn’t want to go home. Oikawa called out for her and then we saw each other. She kept calling him ‘mama’. I asked about his partner. He said there wasn’t on...and gave birth to her all by himself. That’s how I found out.” Ushijima gave a small smile, “Then he accused me of saying he didn’t have good personal hygiene. I told him he smelt zesty.”

“Zesty?” Hanamaki laughed, “No wonder he hates you.” He ruffled Maho’s hair, who was looking very lost. “I can’t stop it if Oikawa wants you around. I don’t know if I trust you yet, but...I have a feeling he wants you around, too.” 

“Oikawa is very harsh on himself. Even if he liked you, he wouldn’t let you in his home just because he was lonely. He must really trust you.” Matsukawa began to walk away, coffee mugs in hand, “Go. Go to Oikawa instead of wasting time here. But, always remember I’ve got my eye on you. If you hurt him, you won’t ever see the light of day again.”

  
  


\---

Oikawa blinked slowly, squinting at the ray of light shining on his face. He slowly sat up, smoothing his hands over the bed. His heart sank, a cold film sticking over him as he realised the bed was empty. He ran a hand through his hair, giving a deep sigh.  _ Ofcourse _ . 

It was to be expected. He had dropped so much heavy infromation on the other, then seduced him and begged him to fuck him deep. There was no way anyone sane would stay after fucking crazy. And yet his hands were trembling, tearing up at the reality that Ushijima had really  _ left _ . He sniffled, quickly rubbing at his eyes.

Oikawa stood, only to hiss and quickly sit back down. “Fuck...does it always hurt so bad after the night of fun?” He laid down on his front, silently wishing that the other was present to help him. He turned his head to the left, sight focusing on a small piece of paper. He reached out, taking the note.

His heart sped up, face bursting into every shade of red. 

_‘Dear_ _Oikawa,_

_ I have prepared myself for your friends’ questions and visited next door to collect Maho and ensure she has a nutritious breakfast, as it is the most important meal of the day.  _

_ I am unaware of what time you will wake, or what time we shall return. In light of this, I have prepared and arranged an array of foods for your dining pleasure-’ _

Oikawa was trying his best not to laugh, turning the note around.

_ ‘- on the kitchen cabinet next to the microwave. Which, by the way, I have unplugged. To save electricity. I anticipate that upon returning, you will have eaten a substantial quantity to recover stamina. If, by any chance, you cannot bring yourself to eat, I have left a single banana by the coffee machine. Bananas are good for carbohydrate nourishment.  _

_ Kindest Regards, _

_ Ushijima - Ushikawa- Wakatoshi. _

_ P.s, your fridge was very unclean. It has been cleaned, as has the microwave. Please refrain from heating up any food without a cover.  _ ‘

Oikawa was in tears with how hard he was laughing, uncontrollable snorts echoing in the room. Here he was, in despair thinking the other had left. Instead he had gone through his whole kitchen, cleaned it up, made breakfast  _ and _ gone to pick up Maho all on his own, despite knowing he’d have to answer one million curious questions? Alone? He pulled a robe on, giggling as he walked out to the kitchen. He uncovered the four bowls on the counter, body filling with a soft, pure tingle. One bowl of mixed, chopped fruits. One bowl of rice. One bowl of miso soup. One bowl of eggs.

_ Oh _ , was he being spoiled. This was far, far better than he had ever thought. Ushijima really was something. He set the bowls out on the table, throwing a pillow on the chair before taking a seat. He shovelled rice into his mouth, using his chopsticks to add a piece of omelette. He sighed dreamily at the taste. When did Ushijima learn to cook? Had he always known when to cook? Oikawa picked up the bowl of soup, taking a long sip. It was light and refreshing, the warmth spreading through his veins. He took another sip and another, finding that today he didn’t even need his regular coffee to find the energy to move. He licked his lips, speedily eatin his way through the food. 

With his last piece of food, he sipped the last drop of the soup, bowl held up against his lips. Just as he swallowed, the front door opened and he turned to look. 

Ushijima had a bag of shopping in one hand, Maho in his other. He was smiling down at her, trying to stop her from grabbing at his hair. “Maho, let’s get inside first, okay? I will play lots with you today. I promise. Oikawa will, too.” He turned his head as he heard movement, looking directly at Oikawa. His smile did not change - he was just as happy to see Oikawa as he had been to see Maho. “Oikawa. We’re back.”

“Mama, we home!”

Oikawa’s hands shook as he set the bowl down, one lone tear rolling down his cheek. It was  _ perfect _ . It all felt so  _ right _ . He sobbed openly, keeping his eyes uncovered so he could continue to stare, cherishing the scene. The Ushijima Wakatoshi, coming home with shopping for  _ their _ house, with  _ their _ child trying to annoy him by grabbing at things. The Ushijima Wakatoshi being happy about it all, smiling just as wide at him as he was to a child that wasn’t even biologically his, probably. He hiccuped, furiously wiping his eyes just so he could see the scene even more clearly. 

“Mama...not better?” Maho’s lower lip wobbled, looking at Ushijima. 

“Let me talk with Oikawa, okay?” Ushijima set the shopping bag down and then Maho, kissing the top of her head. He walked towards Oikawa, dropping to his knees. He held Oikawa’s hands, resting them on Oikawa’s knees. “Oikawa. Oikawa, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you...regretting it? Should I have told your neighbour-”

“ _ M-makki _ ”

“-Makki to have sent Maho over? Did I overstep a line?” Ushijima reached up, cupping Oikawa’s cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears, “Please tell me you’re okay, Oikawa. Was it too much?” 

"Ushijima. Ushi, get up, I'm fine silly. I'm just...very thankful. That you're here. I really needed you yesterday." Oikawa wiped his other eye, even laughing a little. “And today. And maybe tomorrow, too. And maybe even after that and-”

“Oikawa?” Ushijima was stunned. He had seen Oikawa in many situations, with many emotions. Some recent, some back in their past. Fear, anger, hatred, acknowledgement, joy, motherly affection. Teasing, lust, pleasure. He had thought he had seen it all, but  _ this _ ? Oikawa looked so radiant, relieved and satisfied. He smiled wider himself, chuckling at Oikawa’s words. “And after that as well, maybe?”

“Yea,” Oikawa breathed out, squeezing Ushijima’s hands. “And a little longer than that, too.” He pulled the other up, smashing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Ushijima cupped Oikawa’s cheeks, savouring the kiss. He let the other pull away as soon as he wanted, because he was just as happy with resting his forehead against Oikawa’s, gazing into his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yea. I’m sure. I’m the most sure I’ve been my whole life. Ushijima, I want my answer. Do you like me, Ushijima?”

“I like you, Oikawa. I have, for a very long time.” Ushijima thumbed at Oikawa’s lower lip, “I like you, more than I think I ever should have.”

“I like you, more than I ever wanted to admit.” Oikawa laughed, pecking Ushijima’s lips again. “Hey, one last question.”

“Yes, Oikawa?”

“Ushiwaka, will you date me?” 

“Only if you date me, Oikawa.” Ushijima entwined their fingers, kissing Oikawa once again. 

“That’s how it works, Ushijima. If you date me, I date you, silly.” Oikawa ran his hands through Ushijima’s hair, finally breathing in a breath of fresh air. There were no longer any heavy weights on his shoulders, dragging him down with each step.

And it wasn’t because he had realised his affection for Ushijima. No, it was because he finally had someone enough to trust with his thoughts. His feelings. His troubles. Having Ushijima date him was just a very lovely, very needed bonus. 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Tooru?”

“Ushiwaka, that’s exactly what this me-  _ H-HUH!? _ ” Oikawa was red head to toe, eyes as wide as saucers. “T-t-t-t-t-t-”

“TOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUU! RRRAAWWRRR!” Maho giggled, launching herself between the two. She held onto Oikawa’s pants, climbing up into his lap to sit. She grinned, nuzzling his arm, “Mama mama! Maho home!”

“Hello, Maho sweetie.” Oikawa glanced at Ushijima, only getting more flustered at the Alpha’s smirk. He looked down at Maho, busying himself with fixing her jacket collar. “Welcome back, Maho.”

“And Ushi!”

“...And Ushi.” Oikawa looked back up at the other, smile soft and tender. “Welcome back, finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ;)


	5. Strawberry Short Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month snice UshiOi have started dating - but they haven't even met up once! When a chance misunderstanding has Oikawa rushing to Ushijima's house, how will he handle seeing someone else close to Ushijima?
> 
> -contains nsfw moment: relevant tags - fantasizing, handjob, dirty talk.

“So…..”

Oikawa looked up from his phone, half glaring at Makki. “Look. If you’re going to say you need another massage, I’m going to call Mattsun home from work. My hands are tiiirrreeedddd. It’s not my fault your little peanut is a big peanut.” 

Hanamaki laughed, shaking his head, “I’m okay, thank you. And, you know, I’m at a regular size right now. What you experienced with Maho was very rare. Most people do start getting bellies by this point. Doesn’t mean the baby is fat.”

“Then, what?”

“Maho’s at nursery.” 

“...Yes.”

“Then why are you here?” 

Oikawa frowned, throwing the couch pillow at Hanamaki. “This is my house! Why did you come over if you didn’t want me here?”

“It’s been almost a month since we had Ushijima visit our home. I haven’t seen or heard you meet up with him even once after that.” Hanamaki caught the pillow with ease, tucking it behind his back to get comfortable. “Do you not like him?”

“I like him!” Oikawa flushed red, looking back down at his phone. “Apparently, he…”

“He?” Hanamaki’s smile dropped. He slowly began to get up, “ _ Tooru _ . It’s okay if it didn’t work out. You don’t need him. You were to good for him anyway-”

“He said it’s a busy season for farms right now and he can’t come to visit. Something about calf season. He said I’m welcome to visit whenever.” Oikawa frowned, “So, here I am. At home.”

“Oh.” Hanamaki sat back down, slightly annoyed. That wasn’t what he had expected. “Then, go.”

“What? No!”

“He told you to.”

“He told me to visit, he didn’t say  _ when _ .” Oikawa got up from the opposite sofa, sitting next to Hanamaki. “See, look at the text.”

“He texted you to say he was busy?”

“Oh, he tried to call but I was too nervous to pick up because- what if he had just woken up? He has a really sexy morning voice and i just don’t think I can handle that right now and what if he thinks I’m clingy and doesn’t want me anymore what if I take everything too fast and he gets annoyed that I won't commit but I’m still making all the stuff for committing happen and-”

“Ow! Ow Ow Ow!”

“Makki!?” Oikawa gripped Hanamaki’s stomach, eyes wide in fear. “Makki, what’s wrong!? Tell me!”

“Nothing. I just needed you to shut up.” Hanamaki smirked, ruffling Oikawa’s hair. “I don’t think Ushijima cares when you come, what time you come, what you talk about. He just wants you to be there. He’s not going to give you a set day or time, because he said he’d take it as slow as  _ you _ wanted. He’s respecting you, since you’re the one with a kid and a past.”

“Makki you bitch,” Oikawa groaned, flicking his nose. “Don’t do that. You scared me. You have to be careful, okay? The baby in there relies on you for evveerryytthiinnngg. It can go wrong very quickly.” He then sighed, resting his head in Makki’s lap. “...I can’t. The minute I put effort in, or accept, I feel like it’ll end. Won't it be devastating if I finally accept someone in mine and Maho’s lives, and they just leave like that?” 

Hanamaki nodded, threading his fingers through the other’s hair. “Tooru. He adores you. He’s liked you for so long.”

“...He likes the highschool me. I’m nothing like him.” Oikawa looked up at Hanamaki, “I’ve changed so much.”

“Some bits, yes. But the rest? Not so much.” Hanamaki flicked Oikawa’s nose, “You’re more open. You’ve always been an overthinker, a worrier, a perfectionist with a harsh critique of themselves. You just didn’t wear it so openly on your sleeve.” He then laughed, “Really, Tooru, nothing you do is going to make him stop liking you. Didn’t you bite his fingers at that one training camp?”

“I thought he was going to grab me! How was I supposed to have known the tissues were behind me and he just wanted to give me one!?” Oikawa groaned, “Please. Please don’t remind me. I bet I looked like an idiot.”

“You probably looked very attractive to him. You had his fingers in your mouth. Sluttykawa.”

“Hey!” Oikawa snorted, “Let’s be real about this, okay? I’m actually scared here. I don’t want to ruin it. I...like him. Alot, I think.”

“Then, go and visit.”

“I can’t. Aren’t you listening?” Oikawa stood up, rolling his shoulders. “I’m going to go pick up Maho, okay? Are you staying here?”

“I need my bed. Oh, take your ph- hey. Ushijima has messa-”

“WHAT!?” Oikawa sprung forward, grabbing his phone from the sofa. He smacked his face into the couch cushions, bouncing back and catching himself on his left hand, using the right to open the message. “ ‘May I request persimmon to come over sometime, question mark’.......Makki. What the fuck does this mean?”

“Well, it would help if you could read.” Makki reached down, taking the phone with a smile. It was cute to see Oikawa so flustered. 

_ ‘Dear Oikawa, _

_ I hope you’re doing well. May I request permission to visit?’ _

“So, Tooru. He’s asking you-”

“TO COME OVER!?” Oikawa screamed into the pillows, banging his arms against the sofa in glee. “I’M GOING. I’M PICKING MAHO UP AND GOING TO HIS FARM. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE POTATO CARRIER.”

“Pota- no, Oikawa listen, he didn’t-” Hanamaki was already being shoved out of the door. He sighed, allowing the misunderstanding in the hopes it would get them to move along in their relationship. “Don’t stay out too late.”

“Yea yea, what are you? My mom? Bye Bye Makki, love you. Bye Makki baby lil potato big potato, love you more.” Oikawa kissed the top of Makki’s head before speeding away.

Hanamaki couldn’t help but grin. He used the spare key to lock up Oikawa’s home before heading to his own, getting comfy in his own bed.

  
  


\---

“Satori. I’m just getting the door,” Ushijima called out to the living room from the hallway, opening up the door. He blinked in surprise before giving a small smile.

“Oikawa.”

“Who’s Satori?”

“Ushi!!!!!!!!” Maho giggled, throwing herself at his legs. She hugged them tight, beaming up at the elder. “Play play! Catch!” She sped off into the living room. She paused at seeing an unfamiliar person. 

“Maho!” Oikawa pushed past Ushijima to chase after her, collecting her in his arms. “Chibi-chan, you can’t just run off like that, okay? Since it’s Ushi’s house, he has to let us come inside, okay?”

“oOoOhhhh my god Oikawa Tooru and- oh my god a child.” Tendou stood up, unsure of just where to put himself. Was he intruding? It seemed like he was. Was he being suspected? Surely he wasn’t, but maybe he was. Oikawa did  _ not _ look happy. Neither did the child. 

“Wakatoshi-”

“Wakatoshi-”

Oikawa glared at Tendou. Tendou looked right back, eyes full of confusion. 

“Wakatoshi here.” Ushijima slowly stepped into the room. He cleared his throat. “Oikawa Tooru, this is Tendou Satori. My old team mate and my closest friend. Satori, this is...Oikawa...and…”

“A child,” Tendou helpfully filled in. “What’s going on here?”

“Please, be seated.” Ushijima motioned for Oikawa to sit down on the sofa. “Oikawa, Satori is here to help with the overseeing of the shop whilst I focus on the animals. Satori is a wonderful chef and-”

“If I’m interrupting, I can leave.” Oikawa refused to sit, eyes trained on Tendou. “I’ll just go.”

“Mama?” Maho pat Oikawa’s cheeks, squishing them together. “Mama, smile! Play Maho, Mama and Ushi!”

“ _ Mama _ ?” Tendou knew, oh did he know he shouldn’t have commented. But it was shocking. No one had seen or heard from  _ the _ Oikawa Tooru in so long. And with this information, he was just now finding out Oikawa was an omega. Who, most likely, felt extremely uncomfortable, being surrounded by two Alphas. 

“I didn’t tell anyone. Not even Satori,” Ushijima began, taking a step closer to Oikawa. “You’re not interrupting. Let’s have a coffee together. Maho, would you like some juice?”

“Juice! Stwabewwy!” 

“She doesn’t want anything. We’re going.”

“No mama, Maho want juice!”

“Tooru,” Ushijima whispered, brushing his fingers over Oikawa’s arm. “Do you want to talk privately?” 

“Why? You can’t say it here?” 

“I can...but…” Ushijima took a step back. “Oikawa. I’m very lucky you visited me. If you don’t feel comfortable, I will take you home. I want you to stay, if you feel okay enough. Satori made a very nice cake. I’m sure Maho and you would enjoy it, too.” 

“....I’d rather leave, Ushijima.” Oikawa took his own step back, “I read your message wrong, sorry.”

Tendou moved closer, “Hey, it’s fine. I’ll go run my errands first, it’s no big deal.”

“Satori…” Ushijima looked back at him, smile warm. “Thank you.”

“I already said I was leaving,” Oikawa called out, jaw cocked. “It was Maho who wanted to see you, anyway.”

Ushijima looked back at Oikawa, shoulders tensed. “I wanted to see you both.”

“Doesn’t look that way, does it?” Oikawa glared, “if...I could have helped in any way, you could have let me know, you know?” I can help you to. Afterall, I’m your-...” He side eyed Tendou before sighing. “Forget it, Ushijima.”

_ Your _ ? Oh god. “WAKATOSHI IS A GOOD MAN. YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD HIM FROM THE START!” Tendou crossed his arms over his chest, “You can’t just play around with him because of the baby! You should’ve told him from day one!” How could Oikawa do such a thing to Wakatoshi!? 

“Satori….its ok...Oikawa and I weren't even friends back then.” Ushijima stepped between the two, breaking their gazes. “Let’s not fight. The past is the-”

“WHAT!? WHY WOULD I TELL USHIWAKA OF ALL PEOPLE?!?? WHAT DOES MY BABY HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!” Oikawa slammed his hand down on Ushijima’s left shoulder in an attempt to get him to bend down, needing the eye contact with Tendou solely to let him know he was seconds away from beating his ass. “Who I tell about myself and  _ my _ baby is for  _ me _ to choose! Who even are you!?”

“I’m Tendou, Wakatoshi’s best friend! YOU SHOULD TELL THE BABY’S DAD AT THE VERY LEAST!” 

“The baby’s-”

“-dad.”

Oikawa and Ushijima whipped their heads around to look at eachother, then back at Tendou. 

Oikawa held Maho up in the air, looking over her features. He felt his heart flip, stomach rolling and twisting. He shook the thought from his head. “Oh my god. Tendou.”

“Satori. Maho isn’t-”

“-She could be,” Oikawa blurted out.

“Maybe?,” Ushijima questioned.

“Maybe. I don’t know.  _ We don’t know _ . I just- oh god.” 

Maho looked around at everyone’s faces. She wiggled free from Oikawa’s hold, running straight into Ushijima’s arms. She grinned as she was picked up, nuzzling his shoulder. “Ushi! Play now?”

“Satori. I only met Oikawa again almost two months ago. He came to pick strawberries with  _ his _ daughter, Maho.”

“Maho!” The toddler giggled, pointing to herself. “Oikawa Maho. Mama Oikawa Tooruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Fwends Makki Mattsun baby Makki!”

“Ah.” Ushijima smiled, shifting Maho to one arm so he could shake her hand with his free hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Maho. I am Ushijima Wakatoshi. Father Utsui Takashi. Friend Tendou Satori.”

“Tendou Satori.” Tendou waved at Maho, “Friend, Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“No mama fwend?” Maho hide her face away from Tendou, “Ussshhii fwends with Mama?”

“Maho. Ushi likes your mama very, very much.” Ushijima matched her smile, gently poking her nose. “Maho, does your mama like Ushi?”

“H-hey! Ushikawa-”

“He does! Mama looks at Ushi’s picture all day!” Maho giggled, hugging Ushijima’s neck. She made eye contact with Tendou, giving a shy smile. “Fwend?”

“Friend.” Tendou gave a big smile, “I’ll go get your juice, okay?” He pat Ushijima’s shoulder, giving him an understanding nod.

  
  


“....Tendou.” Oikawa tried to stand taller. “I would never stop anyone seeing their child. I don’t know who the father is. If I knew who it was, I would have at least told them. Truthfully, I was not in the headspace to try to find out the father.” 

“I misunderstood. I’m sorry, Oikawa. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were keeping Wakatoshi from his child. It was just the phrasing...and she has Wakatoshi’s eyes.”

“Maho has green eyes, but so do alot of people.” Oikawa gave a small sigh, “Ushijima and I just started dating. This is the first time I’m seeing him after we agreed to date. That’s all there is. Nothing more.”

“Oh.” Tendou nodded slowly. “Wakatoshi..you kept it a secret out of respect for Oikawa's privacy, it’s okay. I understand.” He gave a thumbs up, “thank you for explaining. I’m sorry if any misunderstandings have upset you, Oikawa. I’ll make you a coffee, too, so please stay.” He headed to the kitchen before Oikawa could protest, really hoping he would stay.

It was nice to know he was still alive, healthy and somewhat happy.

Even those who had only heard of Oikawa’s name in passing had worried about him. They had  _ all _ looked. Especially Shiratorizawa. 

“....Ushiwaka. Come on.” Oikawa turned on his heels, heading towards the front door.

“Oikawa.” Ushijima set Maho down on the sofa and followed, lips downturned. “If this is too soon, if it’s truly making you uncomfortable, I can ask Satori to leave.”

“Stop it. Stop calling him Satori. You don’t even call me Tooru as much as you say Satori!” Oikawa then quickly covered his mouth, “I mean-”

“Satori is my best friend, Oikawa.” Ushijima paused, “But I didn’t tell him anything at all. I know you left everyone’s circle for a reason. If this is too soon for people to start seeing you again, I can ask Satori to go. And I can call him Tendou infront of you.”

"...Don't." Oikawa groaned, "I'm not that petty that I'll make you send a friend away just because I'm here. Or change how you call him. Forget I said anything." 

"But Oikawa...if it's upsetting you, it matters to me." Ushijima took a step closer, "Sa-Tendou is my closest friend. I would never give him up because a partner asked." He lifted his hand to silence the omega, who had opened their mouth to speak. "I am not asking my friend to leave because you're uncomfortable. I'm asking him to leave because we're in a new relationship. Because you hid yourself away from all of the people we knew and didn't make an intention to see them again. Because you're in a vulnerable state and it is understandable that you will need less people around. You didn’t know he was going to be here. If you did, you would not have come." 

"....And what if I'm always vulnerable? What if I never want to see everyone again? Tendou would be included. I don't want anyone to know where I am. I don't want anyone else to know about Maho." Oikawa stepped back, backing into the front door. "I don't want what  _ you _ want. This was a mistake." 

"Oikawa." Ushijima pressed his hands flat against the door. "What do you want from me? To support you in being free or to keep yourself caged?" 

Oikawa glared, "So. I'm caging myself up again? What do you know?" 

"Oikawa." Ushijima sighed, "I'm trying to help. I'm trying to make you comfortable. I'm trying to make the path to recovery easy for you. I can't do more than that. Won't you let me understand you?" He rested his forehead against Oikawa's. "Be honest with me." 

"I'm honest." Oikawa bit down on his lower lip. He was. He didn't like having Tendou around Ushijima. He also knew that was so very wrong to think. "...I…" 

"If you want to leave, at least let me drop you off." Ushijima stroked Oikawa's cheek, "Please." 

"I don't know how to explain it to you," Oikawa burst out, hands clutching Ushijima's shirt. "I came to see you. Don't take me home."

"You can try to explain. I'll try to understand. Let us atleast try, Oikawa." Ushijima thumbed under Oikawa's eyes. "I like you, Oikawa. I have since the day we met. My whole team knew. It has always been you."

"...But I'm not the same. And I have a child. I know I have a lot of baggage, ontop of being an omega. I haven't dated anyone before and I want to get this right so Maho doesn't suffer but I also-" Oikawa groaned, pushing away Ushijima's face, "-also don't want to be hurt. I...like you. I don't want to risk letting you be near anyone else because you might go. You're being nice to me now, but you'll get tired and leave." 

"You acted like you hated me for many years. I did not stop approaching you." Ushijima tilted Oikawa's face towards his own, lips curling into a grin. "Now I have you. Why would I let you go?" 

"........I hate you," Oikawa whispered, pressing his lips against the Alpha's. He melted into the soft touch of Ushijima's arms pulling him in close, tightening his hold on Ushijima's shirt. "I can make you let go." 

"I won't let go." Ushijima laughed softly, picking Oikawa up and making his way back to the living room. 

"H-hey! Ushiwaka, put me down! H-wah!" Oikawa groaned as he was dropped on the sofa, squeezing to the side to avoid having Ushijima teetering off the edge of the sofa. "You didn't have to join m- Maho!" Oikawa only had time for a single breath before Maho jumped onto him. 

"Mama!!!!!! You're back!!!!" Maho giggled, snuggling against his chest. She then kicked out one leg, resting it on Ushijima. "Night night, mama! Ushi! Tenten!" 

"Tenten?"

"Tenten!" Maho pointed at Tendou, "tenten make yummies!" 

"T-tenten-" Oikawa hurriedly sat up, cheeks bright red. "This is-"

"PDA just for me to witness. It's fine." Tendou smiled, "Oikawa. If you're happy with Wakatoshi, then I'm happy. All of us will be. Wakatoshi has liked you for a long time." He flashed a grin, "now I can stop trying to give him blind dates." 

"Satori. They cannot watch me play volleyball if they're blind. I don't know how to translate that for them. Hence, I told you to keep it on hold." 

"Cant- Ushi. You're so dumb," Oikawa laughed, crawling across the sofa to get to Tendou. "Tell me more about Ushiwaka. And...Tendou. I’m sorry. I was being stupid jealous." 

"Oh. No, Satori, we don't need to tell Oikawa anything." 

"Yes, Satori, tell Oikawa everything." Oikawa grinned, "how did you find out Ushijima liked me?" 

"Oikawa, it’s okay. I understand. Wakatoshi are just the bestest of friends, I promise you. Now now, I had a feeling he liked you since wayyy back.  _ We _ all did. We never got confirmation until Wakatoshi came back to our hotel room disheveled after we won the match against you guys. We aaallll noticed the captain missing." Tendou smirked, "you left very interesting marks on him, 'Kawa."

"Why do you think it was me?" Oikawa hadn't expected such an answer. He glanced at Ushijima, both of their cheeks reddening by the second. 

"Ushijima sleeping with someone? Unheard of. It had to be you. The one we all thought he looked at just a bit too long. Plus, we all saw the way Ushijima looked at you when you bit his fingers that one time." Tendou sat down, catching Maho as she threw herself at him. "Hm?" 

"Tenten, Ushi friend, Maho friend. Play play!" Maho beamed, "make yummies!"

"Do you want cake?” Tendou laughed softly, “Oikawa, Maho is a very intelligent, fun child. You did well, Oikawa. It’s hard to raise children.”

“Thank you, Tendou.” Oh did he feel like shit now. Tendou was nothing but nice - and he had treated him like he was Ushijima’s crazy ex boyfriend. “I’m always happy, as long as she’s healthy and active.”

“Cake!” Maho gasped as she was given a cake slice, looking at Oikawa with puppy eyes. “Mama?”

“Yes sweetie, you can have the cake.” Oikawa laughed softly, “but afterwards, no more sweets, okay?”

“Yes mama! Thank you mama, thank you Tenten.” Maho then smashed her hand into the cake slice, eating the bits that stuck to her hand first.

“...She’s not always this messy, I promise,” Oikawa rushed out, cheeks red. “She’s a very good kid.”

“Kids  _ are _ messy. It’s fine.” Tendou grinned, “What else do I know about Wakatoshi’s crush on you. Hmmm. So, that time you bit his fingers. Wakatoshi most definitely-”

“ _ Satori _ .” Ushijima glared, shaking his head.

“Oh ho. Did you like that that much?” Oikawa laughed, wiggling his brows. “Did you have a long toilet break? Huh?”

Ushijima leaned in close to Oikawa, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “When I visit this weekend, I will ask your neighbour-”

“ _ Hanamaki _ !”

“-Hanamaki. About your tendencies. Double the information of what Tendou is telling you.” Ushijima smiled at the look on Oikawa’s face. “No? Is there something bad he will tell me?”

“Ah. Haha. Ha. Um. Don’t ever ask Makki. Please.” Oikawa laughed nervously, “Unless...YouWantAListofNames.”

“Oh.” Ushijima nodded his head, “Then, I will ask the other one.”

“Mattsun doesn’t know anything. Only about me and Makki.”

“You and your neighbour?” So there  _ was _ something! “Did you date him?” Ushijima looked to Tendou, “Satori. Do you know if Oikawa ever dated anyone? You’re excellent at observation.”

“Kageya-”

“NO!” Oikawa covered his ears, “LALALALALA WE WERE PRACTICING VOLLEYBALL IN SECRET I DON’T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW I ACTUALLY THINK HE’S A GREAT PLAYER LALALALALA.”

Tendou laughed, shaking his head. “Wakatoshi, you spent the most time with Oikawa. What did you all do in the Captains meetings? I wish I could’ve seen just one.”

“It was...alot of Oikawa.” Ushijima gave a fond smile, “Oikawa fan club.”

“Stop lying!” Oikawa snorted, “It was just me, Kuroo and Bokuto having fun. And Teru if he was there. But you and Kita, oh my god. And the other guy. You all just stayed in one corner drinking tea and WHISPERING. Not even talking.”

“No, we were talking normally. You, Kuroo and Bokuto were very loud. Always.” Ushijima leaned his head on his palm, admiring each expression on Oikawa’s delicate face. “I still remember when I came early and you were all trying on each other’s uniforms. White looks nice on you. Purple is best.”

“I’ve never worn purple,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “I never will.”   
  


“I cannot convince you?” Ushijima inched his face closer.

“All this mushy stuff sure is cute, but, seriously, get a room,” Tendou sniggered. “Me and my new best friend Maho are trying to eat our cake in peace.”

“We’re not doing anything,” Ushijima and Oikawa both quipped back. 

“Hmm. Okay, I’ll believe you.” Tendou helped Maho get a forkful of cake into her mouth, smiling back at her. “Oikawa. How did you hide the fact you were an omega? Did anyone know? I won’t tell anyone. I’m curious. Wakatoshi even slept with you and didn’t know.” 

“Very strong suppressants. They had horrible side effects, but Iwaizumi knew about it and would help me out.” Oikawa then looked at Ushijima, tapping his cheek. “ _ Not _ like that. Massages, pain killers, chocolate and a cuddle. That’s all.”

Tendou laughed, “Maho, who’s your best friend? Iwaizumi or Tenten?”

“......who?” Maho dropped her fork, puzzled at Tendou’s words. “Tenten. Maho no know Iw...iw..iwiw.”

“Ah. Maho, he means Iwa-chan. Mama’s nice friend in the photos.” Oikawa grinned, “spikey hair man!”

“SPIKEY HAIR MAN!” Maho jumped up onto her feet, pointing her hands up and trying to stick her hair up. “GRAAWWWRRR. ZZIIILLLLAAA!”

“Iwaizumi does not know that Oikawa has a daughter. Please don’t tell him,” Ushijima whispered to Tendou. 

Tendou nodded quickly. Just how much had Oikawa suffered to stop him from telling even his own best friend? 

“RAWWWRRR.” Maho picked up the plate.

“Nooooo!” Oikawa quickly took it, putting the plate down. “Maho, sweetie, we can only throw the soft blocks or pillows when we’re playing Godzilla, remember?”

Maho pouted, sitting back down on the sofa. “‘Kay. Maho wants pillows.”

“I’ll make dinner for the four of us.” Ushijima stood up, ruffling Maho;s hair as he walked over. “What would you like to eat?”

Maho poked out Ushijima’s eyes, giggling to herself. She then stopped at Oikawa’s stern look, moving to hide behind Tendou’s back. “Maho want milkbread.”

“Maho, we can have milkbread before bed. What do you want first?” Oikawa kissed her cheek, pulling her into his arms to cuddle. “You should tell Ushi and Tenten what you like to eat.”

“Mama!”

“No, Maho.” Oikawa laughed, “what do you eat with mama at night?”

“Curry!” Maho’s eyes twinkled with stars of hope. “Ushi make curry?”

“I can make you a special curry.” Ushijima smiled, “do you want to play more with Tenten and I will cook?”

“I’ll help you cook, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa set Maho back down on the sofa, kissing her rosy cheeks before following after Ushijima. “I’m good at chopping and stirring.”

“Can you peel and chop the carrots, onion and potato?” Ushijima began to make the stock and set the rice cooker.

“Easy peas- oh no. Ushiwaka. Tissue?”

“Huh?” Ushijima looked back at Oikawa, reaching for his hands. He saw no blood, only to then see a drop suddenly form. He looked up slowly. “Oikawa...your nose.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just stuff a tissue up there for me. It just means my heat is going to come around in a few days. The internal body temperature goes up, you know?” He wiggled his nostrils, “hurry and stick something in, Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima moved on autopilot, plucking a piece of tissue, rolling it and sticking it up Oikawa’s nose.

His mind was far too occupied.  _ Heat _ . That wasn’t weird - Oikawa was an Omega. The evidence was right in front of him. But  _ Oikawa in heat _ ? The images were rushing through his brain, taking all his attention. What was Oikawa like in heat? How often did he have it? Would he ever allow him the blessing of joining him in a heat?

“...Ushiwaka. You might want to shove a tissue up your nose too. What are you thinking about?” Oikawa laughed, knocking his hip into the Alpha’s. “Keep working. I’m hungry. Feed me.”

“Oikawa. Don’t talk right now,” Ushijima whispered, pink lighting up the Alpha’s cheeks. He turned around, focusing on the stock.

“You were thinking about heats, right? And me? Naughty.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around Ushijima, face pressed against his back. “If you keep being good I’ll show you one da- WOAH. Ushiwaka, put your weapon away!”

“I told you not to speak,” Ushijima groaned, trying to cover his clothed hard-on with an apron. 

“Hehe. You make it so easy. You know if you keep letting me have my way, you’re always going to be stuck in embarrassing situations?” 

“It’s only embarrassing if I can’t do anything about it. One day I’ll be fully yours, and you’ll be mine. Then it’ll be okay.” Ushijima began chopping up an apple thinly, “Are you just going to watch?”

“I’m counting. How long until Ushijima can calm down. It’s for research. For the future.” Oikawa laughed, kissing Ushijima’s shoulder. “You would’ve made a really cute omega, you know?”

“Do I have to be an omega to be cute?” Ushijima turned his head to kiss the top of Oikawa’s hair. Physical affection seemed to be something Oikawa really enjoyed. He didn’t mind - it was easier than words.

“No, but you’d be a different kind of cute.” 

“Thank you...Starlight.”

Oikawa ducked down, squeezing himself between Ushijima and the counter. He cupped the younger’s face, “I’m  _ what _ ?”

“...Starlight,” Ushijima whispered, unsure. “You don’t like that I call Satori by his given name. I don’t always call you Tooru. But if I give you a nickname, you will know it’s only for you.”

“Starlight.” Oikawa pecked Ushijima’s lips, “it’s very cute. What was the inspiration?”

“Space,” Ushijima deadpanned, unblinking.

“....Ushiwaka. You’re so funny sometimes.” Oikawa nuzzled their noses together, “Starlight. I like it. It makes me feel special. You can’t ever give anyone else a nickname, okay?”

“That’s okay, I only like two nicknames. Starlight and Ushiwaka.” Ushijima wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, turning him around to face the chopping board. “You’re not done yet.”

“Ushiwaka, come ooonnnn. I wanna hear you say it again.”

“If you finish chopping. Weren’t you hungry?”

“I’m starved.” Oikawa quickly chopped the veg, throwing it into the pot. “I’ll make a hotpot this weekend. Do you want to come over? As a date.”

“A date?” Ushijima smiled, “That sounds good. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?”

“I should be fine.” Oikawa stirred the curry, adding the seasonings Ushijima had picked out. “Do you like spicy food?”

“Not too spicy.”

“Good. I hate spicy.” Oikawa glanced down, whistling in awe, “you seem to have calmed.”

“You had mercy on me for a few minutes, Starlight.” Ushijima smiled, stepping away to collect plates and glass. He set up the table, pouring out drinks before calling Tendo and Maho to eat.

Maho sat next to Ushijima, smiling up at him. “Ushi, food pwease.”   
  


“Maho, you’re a big girl now. You can feed yourself.” Oikawa smiled, “Come and sit with mama please.”

“Nope!” Maho opened her mouth expectantly. 

“It’s ok, Oikawa. I can spoil her today. Just today, yes?” Ushijima spooned some of the curry into Maho’s mouth. “Is it good?”

“Yummy! Wow!” Maho climbed onto Ushijima’s lap, standing on his thighs. SHe took his spoon, shoving it in the rice - spreading half of it over the table. She ignored it in favour of stepping on Ushijima’s knees, trying to reach out the spoon to Tendou. “Tenten! Eat yummies!”

“Oh, thank you Maho.” Tendou stretched across the table, taking the mouthful. “Wow, that is very nice. I like it.”

“Mama want yummies?”

Oikawa nodded, happy to take a mouthful from Maho’s (Ushijima’s) spoon. He then began to wipe away the spilled rice, “Let’s be careful okay Maho? We shouldn’t spill food.”

“Okay mama. Sorry mama.” Maho stepped along Ushijima’s thighs before going back to her seat, mouth open for more curry.

Ushijima spooned in another mouthful for her, wiping the corner of her mouth clean. “Mahp is very generous. That’s very good.”

“Maho is very good. Mama says Maho is good.” Maho did not let Ushijima escape his duties until she had had every bite of her curry. She beamed, holding her arms out. Her eyelids were beginning to droop, content to just sit without the attention all on her.

Oikawa picked her up, slowly stroking her back. “That’s a very good girl. Well done. Mama loves you, Maho. Very much.” He rocked back and forth slowly, nuzzling into her hair. “Good night Maho.”

“Mama,” Maho yawned out, nuzzling her face against his neck. She took two deep breaths before she fell asleep, one hand curled into Oikawa’s hair. 

_ ‘Thank you _ ’, Oikawa mouthed to Ushijima. He continued to stroke Maho’s back, wanting to make sure she was in a deep sleep before he moved her. He set Maho down on the sofa, gently brushing away her hair from her little cherub face. 

“I’ll go get the blankets,” Ushijima whispered, heading up the stairs.

“...Do you see yourself with Wakatoshi? In the future? For a long time?” Tendou hesitated before moving closer. “He looks at you like you’re his world. I’ve never seen this Wakatoshi before.”

Oikawa looked to Tendou, nodding his head slowly. “...I won’t ever tell him. But I want the end to be with Wakatoshi.” He gave a soft smile, “There’s no one else I’ve ever liked, out of everyone.” And maybe because Tendou was a stranger to him, it felt so much easier to breathe, to speak and to simply  _ be _ . “When I had Maho...There was a night that was very hard. Someone had asked me to bring Maho’s father to something. I just wanted to have someone by my side, at that moment. I felt embarrassed to say I was a single mother. The first name that came to mind to use in my lie was Ushiwaka’s. And that night, I spent a long time thinking about him. Her eyes do remind me of him. They really do. I wish it had all been different, and that I could confidently say it was him. That it wouldn’t be bad at all if I had had a baby with him of all people.” He smoothed down his jeans, “...Maybe there’s always been a like, somewhere. I still want to beat him. But it’s just him.”

“It’s just who?” Ushijima gently covered Maho with a small blanket, dropping two big ones onto the floor. “You can take the sofa with Maho, Oikawa. Tendou and I will sleep on the floor here.”

“You can use your bedroom, Ushijima.” Except did he want him to? Where would Tendou sleep?  _ With _ Ushiwaka? “A slumber party right here sounds great, actually.” 

Tendou smiled, “It’s been a long time since I had a sleepover. To think it would be with  _ the _ Oikawa Tooru.” Tendou chose the spot furthest away from Oikawa, laying down comfortably in the thick blankets. “Will you stay for some time tomorrow? I can make some fruit pastries with Maho.”

“You want to spend time with her?” Oikawa was touched. “I’d like to stay, at least for lunch. Is that fine?”

“You can stay as long as you want, Starlight,” Ushijima replied.

“Wow. Okay. Really feeling like the third wheel here. Keep your flirting over text, you both have phones,” Tendou teased. “Goodnight, you two. Make sure you get rest.”   
  


“Night Ushiwaka, Tendou.”

“Good night, Starlight. Satori.”

\------

“Is anyone awake?”

"Satori is asleep." 

"Are you asleep?" 

"No, I am talking to you, Oikawa." 

"Good." Oikawa grinned, stretching his foot down to poke at Ushijima. “They say milky coffee helps you sleep.” 

“Oikawa, I don’t think any type of coffee will help you to sleep.” Ushijima carefully moved out from the covers, not wanting to disturb Tendou. “I’ll make you something.” He held out his hand as he walked past the sofa.

Oikawa carefully moved Maho so she wasn’t leaning on his arm before he got up. He held Ushijima’s hand, brushing their fingers together before locking. He smiled softly, bumping their shoulders together. “Hey...why did you sleep with me back then?”

“I wanted you.” Ushijima looked back at Oikawa, leading him deeper into the home.

Oikawa flushed red, mouth going dry. “I, I knew that bit. I meant….You know. That moment.”

"I enjoy being challenged by you. I'm glad you challenge me." Ushijima stopped in the kitchen. 

Oikawa continued to walk, backing the Alpha up against the island. "I'll beat you one day. There's still time, as long as I still have breath." 

Ushijima nodded, sliding his hands up Oikawa's arms. He cupped the Omega's face, "It was this look." It was dark, warning him like a predator about to strike its prey. "You really look like you want to kill me." 

"That makes your dick excited?" Oikawa laughed, only to let out a shocked moan. He hadn't expected Ushijima's hard on to make an appearance so soon. "That really turns you on?" 

"I get to see you struggle. I get to see every emotion - pride, anger, hate, defeat, enjoyment." Ushijima brushed his lips against Oikawa's, "I like knowing I'll have my chance to make you feel it all. To see the fight in you and to crush it one more time." 

"I- I can't tell if you're an S or an M. I really will beat you, you know? I'll out stamina you. I'll out power you," Oikawa guaded, biting on Ushijima's lower lip. "Maybe I'll be the one on top of you." 

"I welcome you to try. The harder you try, the greater the satisfaction." Ushijima hooked his arms under Oikawa's ass, lifting him up onto the counter. 

" _ Mm _ . I'll stop you from touching me," Oikawa began, parting his legs to allow Ushijima close. 

"Then, I won't touch you until you say," Ushijima replied, pressing soft kisses along Oikawa's neck. He moved between the Omega's legs, tenderly rubbing at his left hip. 

"I'll wear something super sexy. Purple. Maybe even your old Shiratorizawa uniform," Oikawa breathed out, stretching his neck out for more. He hooked his legs around Ushijima, arms wrapping around his neck. 

"You would wear my old uniform?," the Alpha queried right into Oikawa's ear, hand dipping under the waistband of the loose sweats Oikawa wore. 

"I would wear just your top. And you can't touch me, so you'd just watch. I'll touch my dick right in front of you. I'll show you just how fine I got off without you in my life." Oikawa gripped Ushijima's hand, lifting it up and away. He tugged at the sweats, letting his dick spring free. He spread his legs open wide, pumping his cock slowly. "Would you get frustrated?"

"I would. I would know that you'd lose in the end. The longer you'd tease, the longer I'd have to wait for you to beg for me." Ushijima watched hungrily, smoothing his hand over Oikawa's inner thigh to urge him on. 

"I won't lose." Oikawa stroked himself faster, scent permeating the air. He threw his head back to moan out in bliss, thrusting into his hand. "I'd make you watch the whole thing, Ushijima. I'll cum right in front of you and tell you I had my fun. I'll just leave." 

_ "Don't leave. _ " Ushijima wrapped his hand around Oikawa's,forcing Oikawa's hand to move faster. "Weren't you trying to top me? To show me you'd win?" 

" _ You'd beg me to stay _ ," Oikawa whispered hotly, breath ghosting down Ushijima's neck. "You'd tell me how much you want me. That it has to be me. Doesn't that sound like win _ ngh _ ing?" He fumbled to reach Ushijima's member, unsheathing it. He licked his lips, toying with the tip. "I'll touch you the same way I touched myself. Get you so hard you'd want to cum with just a single touch." 

"You feel good," Ushijima praised, all too happy to take over pleasing the omega's cock. He rubbed the shaft, licking over Oikawa's scent gland to bring out more of his scent. 

"Your dick is so big." Oikawa's both hands wrapped around the Alpha's cock, moving his hands up and down in unison. "I'd keep touching you, just like this - work your pride until it's weeping in my hands. Do you want to cum, Wakatoshi?" 

"I do," Ushijima breathed out, hand dipping down just for a second to collect slick over his fingers before returning them to Oikawa's dick. 

Oikawa tensed his muscles, hole still fluttering in the hopes for more. "I-I'll hold onto the base of your dick to stop you cumming, even better if you're trying to knot. Endure alittle pain, I'll definitely give you pleasure." 

Ushijima nodded in understanding, head dropping to fully nose at Oikawa's scent gland. He kissed the place, sucking harshly to leave his marks of lust. 

" _ Fuck."  _ Oikawa suddenly gripped the counter, dick shooting out a jet of precum. "I'll fuck you. I will! I'll press my dick against your hole. And then-  _ Toshi Toshi more! _ "

Ushijima had pressed their members together, pumping them furiously, eager to orgasm. He nipped Oikawa's scent gland, senses bursting with citrus. "And then?" 

"And then-  _ fuck Wakatoshi _ . IDon'tWantToStickItInYou, IWantYourKnotDeepInsideMe-" 

Ushijima moaned into Oikawa's ear, speeding up the movement of his hands. "I want to knot you." 

"Yea, fuck yea, you want me. You want me so bad you'd do anything." Oikawa bucked into Ushijima's touch, squeezing his muscles tight. "F-fuck, Wakatoshi,  _ tell me more _ ." 

"You had all your fun teasing me." Ushijima chuckled into Oikawa's ear, cock dripping precum at the look of pure lust on the omega's face. "You tested my patience. I'm ready to knot you at any second. I'll spread you open-"

" _Wide open_ ," Oikawa cried out, burrowing his face against Ushijima Scent gland **.** He grew intoxicated by his scent, hole spending out a fresh wave of slick. 

" _ Wide o _ pen. I'll take you deep, Tooru. As deep as I can get." Ushijima kissed Oikawa deeply, citrus dancing across his taste buds. He fought back Oikawa's tongue, pinning it under his own before returning to mapping out the wet cavern. 

Oikawa flicked the end of his tongue, trying in vain to coax Ushijima's tongue back to his own. He suddenly turned his head to the side, hips stuttering, " _ right there _ ." 

"I'll hit your favourite spots. The one that made you scream last time," Ushijima panted out, continuing to curve his fingers the faster he pumped their cocks together. "I'll knot you so deep inside you'd get pregnant." 

" _ Yes, yes, yes! _ " Oikawa scraped his nails down the back of Ushijima's shoulders, mouth hung open with drool dripping down. "More-"

"You'd definitely ask for more, but you can't take more. I've knot you, filling you up more than you can imagine. You tried your best to overpower me Tooru, but I can see you drowning in pleasure. There's no fight left in you, laying back with your legs spread open, eyes full of tears because you just want to cum, but I won't let you. Remember how much you teased me?" 

"I remember. I'm sorry. I want to cum," Oikawa whined, head tipping back with a huff. "Wakatoshi.  _ Please _ ." 

"You'd beg me, wearing the expression that lets the world know you've had the best fuck of your life." Ushijima thumbs at Oikawa's lower lip, "just. Like. This." 

Oikawa nodded his head enthusiastically, taking Ushijima's finger into his mouth to suck. Anything, anything at all to show his Alpha he was willing to pleasure so he should be rewarded. 

" _ Tooru _ ," Ushijima growled out, suddenly yanking Oikawa flush against his body by his thick thighs. His own cock slapped against Oikawa's hole before sliding up the Omega's dick, releasing his seed. 

Oikawa's hand flew to grip Ushijima's hair, body trembling as he came, Ushijima's name in his lips. 

Ushijima smirked, giving their cocks a few, slow pumps to milk every last drop. "Oikawa. I won." 

"Mmmmm. Fuck you," Oikawa answered tiredly, sinking back until he was laid flat across the counter. 

"Learn your lesson," Ushijima teased, collecting Oikawa into his arms. "That's not what you really want." He gave the omega a quick peck before cleaning them both up. He carefully set Oikawa back on the sofa, tucking him in.

" 'night," Oikawa whispered, letting his hand brush over Ushijima's. 

"Good night," Ushijima whispered back, catching Oikawa's hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing the back. He let it slip from his hold as he lowered himself, carefully getting back into the covers on the floor. 

  
  


-

"Good morning, Oikawa, Wakatoshi." 

"Satori." Ushijima smiled, pouring him a cup of coffee. "Did you sleep well?" 

"I dreamt of a story." 

Oikawa and Ushijima exchanged glances, weary of Tendous smile. Surely he hadn't-

" 'And then Tendou'd ask us to be quieter, because he could've survived without hearing his friends fantasies moaned out whilst they touched eachother. Infact, Tendou'll be surprised they didn't just fuck on the counter. Why stop at a handjob and….kinky...story...telling?' " 

"Oh my god. Tendou, I'm so sorry." 

"Satori...I have nothing to say in defence. I apologise." 

"You two are going to have so many kids." Tendou accepted the coffee with a softer smile. "Maho is still asleep, you lucky parents." 

"We just started dating," Oikawa began, avoiding looking at Ushijima. "We don't know what the future holds. And to Maho, Ushijima is just 'Ushi'. She's just my child. She doesn't have a father. She won't until I'm sure." 

"Wakatoshi wouldn't-"

"Satori, it is fine." Ushijima reached out to pat Tendous shoulder. "Oikawa and I are taking it slow. Oikawa's priority is Maho. My priority is that she likes me, too. Only she can decide if I can be her family in the future." 

Oikawa looked at Ushijima, heart clenching in his chest. He sniffled, quickly turning away. "Ouch, coffee's hot," he lied. 

"Did you burn your tongue?," Ushijima played along, approaching slowly. He hugged Oikawa, hiding the Omega's face in his chest. 

"......If you were an omega, these would be perfect for breastfeeding-" 

"Oikawa," Ushijima questioned, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Do you have a thing for omega’s Oikawa?,” Tendou chimed in. He put some of the breakfast platter onto his own plate, taking the furest seat away from the flirting couple.

“I do. Omega’s are so cute and sweet. They’re my favourite.” Oikawa looked up at Ushijima, “Don’t worry. You’re very sweet too.”

“Mmh.” Ushijima smiled, sipping his coffee. “My favourite is Alpha’s. They’re so powerful. Don’t worry. You’re powerful too.”

“I know what you’re doing. Don’t be mean.” Oikawa pouted, “If you’re jealous, you should just tell me.”

“I’m not jealous. If you had met someone truly special, you’d be with them instead, not me.” Ushijima smiled, “Then, aren’t I the special one, Starlight?”

“Stooopp iiittttt.” Oikawa flushed, pushing himself away. “I’m going to check up on Maho.” He took his coffee mug with him, heading to the living room.

“He likes you alot, you know?,” Tendou began, giving the other a smile. “You don’t have to worry. You can be yourself. Be a little selfish too, Wakatoshi. Oikawa is strong.”

“....Oikawa has been through a lot. If I show him I’m the best choice, then he won’t leave, Satori, if someone else appears.” Ushijima set his coffee mug down. “Affection is his love language, it seems. Physical affection. I don’t believe he has had any since having Maho. If someone else were to do the same...would he prefer them? I cannot help but think of these things. Oikawa wants to test us out, very slowly. Understandably, ofcourse.”   
  


“But the longer you guys take, the longer it’ll take to have that moment when you both know it’s only you and them, forever, right?” Tendou smiled, “I don’t think you have to worry about that, Wakatoshi. If he didn’t like you, you could give him all the affection in the world. He would fight you away - he’s probably stronger now that he’s a mother than when he was a youthful volleyball player who bit your fingers.” 

“Satori.” Ushijima nodded in understanding, “Thank you. I am lucky to have become your friend. Thank you, for being my best friend. For defending me. For helping me.” He reached out, bringing the other into a hug.

Tendou laughed, patting Ushijima’s back. “I’ll always be here Wakatoshi. I fully support you and Oikawa. I’ll do my best to make a path that’s easy for you both to walk, together. Oh, only if I can make the wedding cake, though.”

“It wouldn’t be anyone else, Satori.” Ushijima pulled back, smile radiant. “I can keep you updated, now. You know about Oikawa.”

“You can tell me all your worries and favourite bits,” Tendou teased. “And, Wakatoshi?”

“Satori?”

“You look very happy with him. I’m happy you finally got to be with the one you love.”

Ushijima chuckled, looking away, “Yes. Finally, I’m with the one I love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I just want to show you all the end that is so cute but nooo we get all this inbetween dating hahahaha oops

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 15 wips but sure let me just add even more ushioi to that list :)  
> I now have a twitter if anyone would like to talk!!! :D @StrawberryKawa on twitter :)


End file.
